


Dribble Drabbles

by Dame_Dulces



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 38,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces
Summary: A collection of short one-shots centered around the theme of tickling, featuring basically every ship ever (that includes rarepairs).Inspired by prompts on mytumblr.4/1 UPDATE:Ch. 5: OumamiCh. 43: OumotaCh. 70: SondamCh. 73: KomahinaCh. 76: KaimatsuCh. 82: KomaegiCh. 83: GoshiCh. 84-85: HinanamiCh. 86: Kaede/Shuichi/KaitoCh. 88-90: AmasaiCh. 92: AmagujiCh. 93: Makoto/Leon/Togami





	1. Don't move. (Oumami)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm importing all of my drabbles here due to the tumblrpocalypse. All of these are SFW, and all of them feature tickling in some way, shape or form. Updates are currently a work in progress. Will try to sort them by ship name so that there's at least some semblance of order. I'll also tag individual chapters if I feel they contain sensitive content. There will be some typos here and there, will edit when I'm feeling less lazy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rantaro was losing his patience. Since the early hours of the morning, his life had not known peace. Kokichi had been following him around all day like a lost puppy, with the energy to match. It didn’t matter if he gave him one word replies or dodged his questions completely, Kokichi never relented. Running away wasn’t an option; Kokichi was faster. Hiding didn’t work either; Kokichi always found him. He was like a stubborn piece of gum that refused to come off the bottom of a shoe.

“Amami-chan, play with meeee!”

“Amami-chan, I’m booooooored…”

“Amami-chan, did your dye your hair green or is it naturally that color?”

“Buy me grape panta, Amami-chan! Pleeeeeeeazzzzze??”

 _For fuck’s sake…_ the Ultimate Adventurer swore inwardly. _One Kokichi is more of a handful than twelve little sisters._

At 4 PM, after hearing Kokichi ask about his ear piercings for the fourth time that day, he finally snapped. “Kokichi, I’ve just about had it with you. What do I gotta do to get you off my back?”

Kokichi gave him a wide, toothy smile, feeling victorious. “Let’s play a game!”

“Fine. One game. But if you lose, you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day.”

“And if I win?”

Rantaro sighed. “I guess we can spend the rest of the day together, doing whatever you want.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up. It was a deal.

Rantaro knew what to do. He had played this game with his sisters many times before. It was a foolproof plan to get Kokichi off his back, at least for a little while. He instructed Kokichi to lay on the couch with his arms above his head. He straddled his hips, greatly limiting his movement.

“This game is called Don’t Move. The rules are simple: you’re not allowed to move any part of your body whatsoever. And if your arms come down at all, game over.”

Kokichi wriggled eagerly. “Oooooh, what’s Big Brother Amami gonna do to meee~”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you…” He couldn’t help but smirk, knowing what would come next.

“Are you ready?”

“Come onnn… hurry up already!”

Thus, Rantaro began his attack.

All he did was lightly trace two fingers down each of Kokichi’s arms, but Kokichi’s reaction was bigger than expected.

“EEEEEEK!” He twitched and started giggling almost immediately.

“Don’t move,” Rantaro warned, a mischievous grin taking over.

His fingers made their way across his underarms, drawing light circles and scratching gently once they reached his pits. Kokichi’s giggles turned into full blown cackles as his arms instinctively tried to pull down.

“AAAAAAAA-hahahahaha! Ranta-haha-rooooo!”

“Don’t move, Kokichi,” Rantaro repeated his warning. “Or else you’re gonna lose.”

He continued gently tickling the smaller boy, lightly clawing at his rib cage and pinching his sides. Kokichi, with no resolve whatsoever, quickly transformed from an annoying brat into a wiggly, giggling mess. It took every ounce of willpower for him not to bring his arms down to protect himself from the unbearable tickly feelings. All he could do was laugh.

“AHAHAHAHHAHA! NNNNNGGGGG-AHAHA!”

“Jeez, I had no idea you were  _this_  ticklish, Kokichi,” teased the older boy. “I’m barely touching you and you’re already losing it.”

“I’M NOOOOO-HAHAHAHAAT!”

“Oh, you’re not ticklish? So it’s okay if I do this?”

Rantaro suddenly spidered all ten fingers across Kokichi’s stomach, scraping his nails softly against the sensitive skin. Kokichi let out a squeal before succumbing to more laughter. His lower torso squirmed and struggled as his hands grasped the couch cushion, not ready to give up quite yet.

“AAAAAEEEEEEEE! NONONOSTAAAAA-HA-HAHAHAHAHAP!! RANTAROOO!!!”

“Whassa matter? Ticklish? Heh, it’s kinda funny seeing you so desperate. Tickle, tickle, tickle~”

Rantaro’s verbal teases seemed to intensify the sensations. Every time he said “tickle”, Kokichi’s laughter pitched higher than before. His body bounced up and down, trying to shake the tickly hands off of him, but it was no use. Rantaro was a master tickler, poking and stroking every inch of Kokichi’s belly and lingering in the spots that gave him the best reactions. All while teasing him with the “t word” and making fun of his extreme ticklishness.

However, it wasn’t until Rantaro dug his thumb and index fingers into his hips that Kokichi finally gave up.

“AHAHAHA-OKAYOKAY-UNCLE!! GAHAHAHA!”

Kokichi’s arms came down in a flash. Rantaro stopped tickling him and looked down at his victim with a cocky smile.

“You lose.”

Kokichi, red in the face and looking quite sheepish, grudgingly accepted defeat. Rantaro helped him off the couch, wiped his cheeks and forehead with a washcloth, gave him some water, then sent him pouting back to his own room. When he was alone, he kicked his feet up and exhaled loudly.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._


	2. Gonna get ya. (Oumami)

Kokichi dashed upstairs nimbly, with Rantaro in close pursuit.

He made it to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaping on the bean bag chair near the bed and pulling a nearby blanket over himself. He lay there with bated breath.

Rantaro calmly opened the door and closed it behind him.

“Come out, Kokichi.”

The purple haired boy giggled quietly from under the blanket. Rantaro pretended not to notice.

“Wherever you are, I’m gonna get ya.”

More muffled snickers could be heard. Rantaro couldn’t help itas a smile crept across his face. He tried to keep his cool.

“I bet you’re hiding under that blanket, huh?”

“Nooooo, don’t come any closer!”

Kokichi put his hands over his mouth. He blew his cover! It was all over now.

Without hesitation, Rantaro seized the blanket and threw it off. He pinned the already laughing ultimate supreme leader to the bean bag with his legs.

“Waaaaait! DoooHOHOHON’T!”

Kokichi was attacked by tickles from every direction. Rantaro’s hands wiggled their way into his underarms, over his ribs, down his sides, and across his stomach. All of which tickled horribly. The smaller boy quivered under his touch.

“RANTAHAHARO! Pleeheeheezze!”

“Please what? Tickle you more? O-o-kay~”

“NOOOOOOO!”

The tickling and teasing continued until Kokichi was red in the face and Rantaro was satisfied.


	3. Halloween candy. (Oumami)

Rantaro was putting the final touches on his angel costume in the bathroom when a little purple gremlin popped up behind him.

“Are you ready yet? I’m tired of waiting!”

Rantaro chuckled at the sight of Kokichi. He was wearing an all red one-piece jumper with a spiked tail hanging in the back, accessorized with red horns on his head. His costume was a perfect fit for his personality.

“Almost done. Just give me a minute.” He swiped gold glitter above his eyelids, which went perfectly with the whiteness of his robe. As he waited, Kokichi pulled a Reese’s cup out of his pocket and shoved it into his mouth, eating it all in one bite.

“Kokichi,” Rantaro warned without looking away from his reflection. “What did I say about the Halloween candy this year?”

The purple haired boy licked his lips. “Mmm, I think you said eat as much of it as possible without stopping, like ever.”

Rantaro turned around and gave him The Look. 

“Kokichi.”

“Fine, fine! That was the last one I had, anyway.”

Kokichi sat down on the edge of the bathtub. While Rantaro was seemingly transfixed by his makeup application, the supreme leader stealthily pulled another piece of candy from his left pocket. With the utmost care, he untwisted the wrapper in a way that would make as few crinkling sounds as possible. He was just about to pop it into his mouth when Rantaro suddenly turned around.

“What’s in your hand?”

He clenched his fists and hid them behind his back. His guilty smiled widened, the corners of his mouth smeared with chocolate. “Nothing!”

“Show me your hands.”

“I don’t have anything!”

“Kokichi…”

“Rantaro.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then, without missing a beat, Rantaro lunged for him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite fast enough. Kokichi had sprinted out of the bathroom, snickering his usual “neeheehee”.

Rantaro chased him around for about a minute before he finally caught up and cornered him in the hallway. He held out his hand expectantly.

“I’m gonna give you one last chance. Give me the rest of the candy you have.”

“I have noooo idea what you’re talking about~”

“I’m counting to ten, and if it’s not in my hand by the time I’m done, you’re gonna get it.”

“Neeheehee…”

“One… two… three… TEN!”

Rantaro grabbed the smaller boy and flung him over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom. Kokichi couldn’t do much about it besides weakly kick his legs and arms, and his protests fell on deaf ears.

It was punishment time.

The green haired boy tossed his victim onto the bed. He climbed on top, pinning both hands above his head and leaving his midsection totally vulnerable. Kokichi squirmed and did his best to pull away, but there was no way to escape Rantaro’s vice grip. Knowing what was coming next, he preemptively burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Dohohohon’t!”

Without saying a word, Rantaro used his free hand to squeeze a soft spot right above Kokichi’s waist. The result was instantaneous; Kokichi squealed like a piglet.

“EEEHEEEHEEE! NOTTHEHEHEHERE!”

Paying no mind to the begging, he scratched his manicured fingernails on his ribs and grinned as he saw Kokichi fall to pieces. It still amazed him that someone could be so devastatingly ticklish. Only a minute had passed and Kokichi looked like he was on the verge of insanity.

With limited movement, all the purple haired boy could do was squirm and laugh uncontrollably. Rantaro was a merciless tickler, alternating between different areas to throw him off guard. He switched between random pokes all over his torso to spidering five fingers over his stomach to jabbing one stiff finger in his underarms.

“AAAAHAAHA GAAAAAHD IT TIIIICKLES!”

“That’s kinda the point… and it’s what you get for lying.”

Rantaro went in for the kill and started stroking his neck and shoulders, ending with an unbearable wiggling in his ears. Kokichi scrunched up his shoulders, rolled his head from side to side, and screamed in a pitch unknown to man.

“EEEEEEEEEEEYAAAA! STAHAHAHPICANTTAKEITPLEEEHEEZE!”

Rantaro pulled away, looking down at his red-faced victim. He was panting and still had a small smile across his face.

“Where’s the rest of it?”

“I… I dunno…”

He leaned down and nibbled gently on his right ear, prompting another shriek and a more truthful confession. Rantaro snuck his fingers into Kokichi’s right pocket, unintentionally tickling his hips for a few seconds and prompting more giggles, then pulled out three unwrapped grape flavored sweets.

“A-ha! Gotcha.”

Before releasing his captive, he pressed his forehead against Kokichi’s and closed his eyes.

“No more candy for the rest of the night. Alright, littledevil?”

“Okay, okay! Just have mercy on me, pleeeease!”

Rantaro laughed heartily, tickling under Kokichi’s chin before climbing off.


	4. Make me. (Oumami)

Rantaro opened the door to Kokichi’s room and frowned when he saw the prankster lying face up on his bed with his eyes glued to his DS.

“Kokichi,” he crooned in his velvet-like voice. “Did you finish your homework?”

“I don’t have any homework today.”

“Liar.”

Kokichi groaned, still not moving his eyes off the screen or his hands from the controller.

“Ughhhh, I am soooo bored of school! Everything’s too easy.”

“If it’s so easy then why are you failing math?”

“Because numbers are stupid and don’t make sense.”

“Kokichi.”

Finally, the supreme leader looked up at his tutor with the widest, most innocent looking eyes he could muster. He even called him by his nickname, which usually made him melt and forgive all of Kokichi’s transgressions.

“Amami-chaaaan, I’m so close to catching this shiny Pikachu! Pleeeease can you just let me do this one thing?!”

Unfortunately, Rantaro wasn’t having it.

“Nice try, but I’m not falling for those puppy dog eyes again. Shut the game off and come downstairs right now.”

“No.”

Rantaro blinked in shock.

“No?”

“I don’t want to!”

The green haired boy put his hands on his hips, noticeably annoyed. He commanded Kokichi with a seldom heard authoritative tone.

“Kokichi Ouma. Give me the DS. Now.”

“Make me.”

Two words that Kokichi would come to regret saying.

Without hesitation, Rantaro pounced on the bed, seizing Kokichi’s arms with one hand and pinning him down with his body weight. Kokichi struggled feebly, dropping the DS on the floor in the process. It hit the carpet with a soft  _klunk._

“Wait, no! I’m sorryyyyy!! Don’t-ahahahahaha!”

Rantaro wasted no time with his attack, sneaking his free hand under his captive’s shirt and pinching his sides at a rapid pace. Kokichi howled and bounced up and down on the bed, unable to do much else being trapped the way he was. Rantaro was particularly evil with his torment this time, changing his area of focus every few seconds to keep Kokichi on edge. One moment, he’d be clawing at his waist; the next he was scrabbling on his belly, then he was poking the hollows of his arms. Not knowing where the tickles were going to hit next was driving Kokichi mad. He could barely beg through his crazed cackles.

“AHAHAHA NAHOHOHO AMAHAHAHAMEE!!”

“Students who don’t do their homework get tickled.”

“OKAHAHAHY I’lldoitI’lldoitpleheeheeHEEHEEHEEZE STAHAHAP!”

Rantaro paused for a moment, his hand still resting on Kokichi’s flushed skin.

“If you’re lying again, I’m gonna to tickle  _that spot_  for five minutes straight.”

The breathless Kokichi shook his head frantically, eyes as wide as saucers.

“No… no… nooooo! Anything… but that! I’ll do it… I promise! Amami-chaaaaan…”

Rantaro almost gave in; hearing Kokichi’s cute little whines almost broke his resolve. However, he was tired of constantly hounding his pupil to fulfill his responsibilities. He wanted to make sure he really meant it this time.

“Alright. I believe you. But from now on, you’re to finish all your work as soon as you get home from school. Or else…”

After a few seconds of searching he found it once more: the squishy, soft area right above his hip bone. A single finger digging there was devastating. Kokichi screamed.

“AAAAEEEEEEEEE! AAAAH! AAAAAHAHAHA! UNCLE!!!”

Finally, it was over. Rantaro let go of his arms and climbed off the bed with grace. He picked up the discarded DS.

“I want you downstairs at the table in no less than ten seconds. Ten-“

Kokichi scurried off the bed and out of the room before he could make it to nine.


	5. Confession. (Oumami)

“Ouma,” said Amami, as the purple-haired boy snaked his tiny hands into his grip and intertwined their fingers together, “Why are you always so touchy-feely with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ouma stared up at him with a joyful expression. “I’m madly in love with you and I can’t bear the thought of being apart!”

Amami grinned warmly. “I see. So you have a crush on me?”

“Just kidding! That was obviously a lie. Supreme leaders don’t have crushes!”

The adventurer chuckled out loud at Ouma’s desperate attempt at a cover up. Despite being known around campus as a master at lying, Amami could always see right through him. He had a good poker face, but it didn’t hide the redness growing in his cheeks. Admittedly, it was kind of cute seeing Ouma get all flustered around him, but if he wasn’t going to admit his true feelings then neither of them were going to go anywhere.

He decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.

Amami suddenly stopped in his tracks, almost making the shorter boy trip.

“No, I don’t think it was. In fact, I think it’s the complete opposite.”

For once, Ouma looked nervous. He began to blink rapidly, and Amami could’ve sworn he saw a hint of redness on his cheeks. He moved in closer, unlinking his hand from Ouma’s, and wrapped his arms around him in a gentle but firm embrace. 

“Hey…! What are you…?”

“Admit it. You have a big, fat crush on your beloved Amami-chan.”

Ouma squirmed slightly in his grasp, twitching more noticeably when he felt Amami’s hands at his waist. He tried not to react to the teasy, light strokes going up and down his sides, but when Amami began to tickle him more purposefully Ouma broke out into tittered giggles.

“Wahahahait! Stahahahap!”

“I’ll stop when you tell the truth,” he demanded as he dug under his arms.

“NOOOOOO! Ahahahaha!!”

Ouma started to struggle much more violently, but he couldn’t get away from the unprecedented tickle attack. Amami was a pro, pinching the right spots to make him sputter and squeal without letting him escape. A few minutes passed before Ouma finally gave up.

“OKAHAHAHY okay!! I’ll talk justletmegohohoooo!!”

Amami released him, letting his friend catch his breath. 

“So?”

“… So what…”

“Ouma.”

“Fine… so what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?”

Amami gently took Ouma’s chin into his hand and lifted it so he could see his face. His cheeks were flushed a shade of red Amami likened to roses, making him look even cuter than normal. He smiled as Ouma avoided direct eye contact.

Then, slowly, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.


	6. Sleepy. (Saiibo)

The moonlight illuminated the room, chasing the shadows away. Not that he needed the light to see; his night vision granted him sight even in pitch black darkness. But witnessing the watercolor moonlight caressing Shuichi’s face stirred unidentifiable emotions deep within his chest plate.

Keebo observed the half-asleep detective with utmost diligence, watching his chest fall up and down in rhythmic, steady breathing.His eyelashes wilted down over his eyes like drooping flowers, giving him a touch of femininity.

The human form is so fascinating, the robot thought to himself. He couldn’t deny how beautiful his friend looked in between the moments of sleep and awake.

With the most tender, meticulous movements he could muster with metallic hands, he hesitantly stroked the pale face of his slumbering friend. He traced his edges, from eyelids to cheeks to chin, as if drawing a portrait. Shuichi made cute tiny twitches that become more prominent when Keebo reached his ears and neck. A muffled giggle could be heard.

“Keebooo…” the sleepyhead protested. “That tickles…”

Keebo retreated his hand momentarily, but he couldn’t resist his curiosity for long. He instead moved downwards, drawing a line from his neck to his navel, eliciting more twitches and barely audible giggles. His skin seemed to get softer the more he touched, resembling the texture of flower petals.

Keebo worried he was disturbing him. Yet, Shuichi’s eyes stayed closed and his objections went unspoken. He continued his feathery movements, drawing lazy circles and formless shapes on the sensitive and seldom touched skin. He squirmed the most when the hands reached the sides of his waist and his lower belly, but still he did nothing to stop them. After a while Keebo let up, but not before giving the detective a few more light tickles on his chest.

Knismesis must be more relaxing than gargalesis, concluded the robot. He saved this moment to his memory files.

When Shuichi finally succumbed to sleep, Keebo kissed him on the forehead and let him rest.


	7. Hold still. (Saiibo)

“Keebo… you have to hold still…”

“Ahehe … I’m trAHAHYING!”

Keebo squirmed away from Shuichi’s touch. The detective smirked, more amused than annoyed at the situation. Keebo was the one who had asked him to polish his back. But that was proving to be impossible. He didn’t even know robots could be ticklish.

He tried again, wiping the warm cloth across Keebo’s lower back with more pressure. This only seemed to tickle him more, however. He was trying his best to stay still, but he twitched fiercely nonetheless.

“AAAGHH! Ah-ha-ha…”

Shuichi chucked. He moved across his back, making large circles on both shoulder blades and near the sides of his waist. Keebo squeaked and spluttered, doing his best to hold back his reactions but failing miserably.

When he figured he’d had enough, Shuichi put the cloth down.

“Your laugh is adorable, Keebo.”

Keebo turned beet red. “R-really? It’s a little embarrassing…”

Shuichi gently took the robot’s face in his hand, admiring his flustered expression. He kissed both his cheeks, unable to resist the cuteness of his blushing face.

“Really.”


	8. Make it quick. (Saiibo)

“Keeheeheeboooo… pleeheeheese, no more!!”

Shuichi begged as Keebo’s metal hands wandered all over his sensitive torso. He had been subjected to almost relentless tickling for the past ten minutes, and he was just about at his wit’s end. His underarms had been poked, his ribs had been prodded, and now the robot was drawing small circles all over his belly. All for the sake of “testing a theory”. The worst part had been when Keebo turned on his vibration function. Shuichi’s upper body had felt like one singular nerve ending exploding with ticklishness.

“Just a little more? I still haven’t found all of your weak spots yet.”

“Yehehehes you haaaave! Ha-haha-ha!”

Keebo suddenly pulled his hands away, observing his twitchy mess of a boyfriend and contemplating his next move.

“Can I test one more area? Then I promise I’ll stop.”

Shuichi was about to say no, but one look into the robot’s eyes and he melted. Keebo was giving him that sad puppy look, and he knew he couldn’t resist.

“Uuuuhhhhh… alright… just make it quick.”

Without warning, he felt two hands grab his hips, digging in two soft and very sensitive areas that almost made Shuichi hit the ceiling. His struggles began anew, limbs kicking and flying in every direction in attempt to vent the ticklish sensations.

“GAAAAAAH! AH-HAHAHAHA-HA! NOMOHOHORE!”

Sensing his boyfriend’s distress, Keebo stopped, allowing his test subject to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, I went too far again… didn’t I…”

“No, no, it’s okay… just, next time, go easy on me, okay?”

Keebo smiled, happy to know his curiosity hadn’t ruined their relationship. And Shuichi couldn’t help smiling back, taking hold of and kissing his metallic hands to show that all was well.


	9. A nice laugh. (Saiibo)

“I-is th-this o-o-okay?”

“Yeah, it feels nice. I’m really comfortable.”

“A-are you s-sure? I’ve… I’ve never done this before…”

“You’re doing great. Don’t worry, Keebo.”

The robot’s arms were clasped gently around Shuichi’s waist as he spooned him from behind. He snuggled in closer, burying his face in his cuddle buddy’s dark hair. It smelled faintly of shampoo and coffee. He silently thanked the professor for granting him the sense of smell.

“You smell nice…” the robot whispered into the detective’s ear. He noticed him flinch slightly, hunching up his shoulders. He even giggled a little bit.

“Did I say something funny?” Keebo was genuinely confused.

“Heh… no! No, it’s nothing.”

Puzzled, Keebo pressed on. “Then why did you laugh? I wasn’t making a joke.”

Shuichi seemed to freeze up at his question. After hesitating for a moment, he answered reluctantly.

“Um… I’m just a little… ticklish.”

“Ticklish?”

“Yeah… you know, like, when you touch someone in a certain place, and they laugh?”

Very strange. Keebo would have to research this further.

“So… your ear is ticklish. Are you ticklish on other parts of your body?”

“Y-yes… but that’s not really importa-AAAAAA!”

Shuichi squealed as Keebo slid his hands up his sides, searching for more sensitive areas. His touch was maddeningly gentle, tracing random lines from waist to hips and back again. He was delighted to hear more hearty laughs as he fluttered across his stomach and navel.

Meanwhile, Shuichi’s body shuddered under the ticklish sensations, slowly losing control. With Keebo’s arms wrapped around him, he had nowhere to run.

“Keeheehee! AAAAAAAAHAHAHA! D-don’t!”

“You seem to be ticklish all over your abdominal area. Is that normal for humans?”

“Hahahaha-yeeees! Gahahaha!”

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Keebo continued exploring. He lightly poked two fingers into both sides of his ribs, happy to hear Shuichi’s laughter increase in volume. He even managed to sneak his hands under him arms, scratching them softly and eliciting Shuichi’s first shrieks.

“EEEEEYAAAAA! KEEHEEHEEBOOOO! STAHAHAP!”

Keebo listened, releasing Shuichi from his hold and allowing the detective to breathe. He was still giggling, and his face had turned a lovely shade of pink. They lay next to each other for a few moments without saying a word.

“You have a really nice laugh,” Keebo said, breaking the silence.

Shuichi smiled at him warmly. “Th-thanks… you know, that actually felt kind of… nice.”

The robot felt heat rising in his face. Something about this bizarre tickling phenomenon made him feel warm and joyful inside. Perhaps it was seeing Shuichi laugh so freely, or watching his body twitch cutely from the soft touches. Regardless, he knew he couldn’t resist doing it again. He wrapped himself around him once more, nuzzling into his neck, and wondered how he got so lucky.


	10. A peculiar sight. (Saiibo/Saiibouma)

Kiibo walked into the bedroom and witnessed a peculiar sight.

Shuichi laid face up on the bed, laughing and struggling wildly while Kokichi sat on his legs. He couldn’t really see what he was doing, but it appeared that his hands were under Shuichi’s shirt. They looked like spiders the way they were crawling all over his stomach.

“AhahahahAAHAHA! Kokichi, stooooop!”

“Why dontcha make me if you hate it so much?”

“I cahaahahan’t!!”

Kiibo looked on at the scene, feeling a mix of amusement and confusion.

“What are you two doing?”

Kokichi stopped briefly to look at the bewildered robot, which caused Shuichi’s laughter to cease as well. He breathed heavily as Kokichi spoke.

“Oh, I’m just torturing Shuichi a little bit! Wanna help?”

“Don’t get him involved too!!”

Normally, he would have declined, but Shuichi’s reactions were so bizarre that his curiosity got the best of him. He walked over the bed and sat next to the black haired boy.

“Hold down his arms!”

“AGH! Kiibo, don’t listen to him!”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, perfect! Now I can get him under his arms!”

“EEEEEEK! NOOOHOHOHO!”

Kokichi began to poke his ribs, and Shuichi’s giggles returned anew. His pleas for mercy grew louder and louder the closer his fingers got to his underarms. His face was tomato red, and his mouth was stretched in a wide, involuntary smile. Kiibo didn’t understand what was so funny, but hearing Shuichi’s high pitched laugh made his chest plates feel warm and his heart do flip flops. 

Eventually, Kokichi stopped his attack and released the detective from his tickly imprisonment, bounding out of the room to find some other source of entertainment. He lay limp on the bed, face flushed deep red and hair sticking up in all directions. It was absolutely adorable.

The robot found himself smiling. He caressed Shuichi’s hair as he caught his breath, hoping this feeling would never go away.


	11. Liar, liar. (Kiibouma)

It had been a long, hot day. Kokichi’s shirt had been tossed carelessly on the floor next to bed.  He laid on top of Keebo in attempt to cool his hot skin on the robot’s cold, metallic body. It was after midnight, and they were both exhausted. The air conditioner rumbled, making strange banging noises as it struggled to stay on. The humidity had seeped through the windows and made itself at home in the bedroom, making it sticky and almost unbearable.

“It’s too hot,” the supreme leader whined. “Don’t you have some sort of air conditioning function?”

“I told you already, I don’t have anything like that! I was designed to resemble most humans.” Keebo puffed out his cheeks. He hated when Kokichi asked stuff like that. It was annoying being reminded of how different he was all the time.

Kokichi suddenly rolled over and stared at his grumpy friend with a twinkle in his eye. He poked his round cheeks as if trying to pop them.

“Heeey, if you were designed like most humans, does that mean you’re ticklish?”

Keebo looked puzzled. “Ticklish… you’re talking about the phenomenon known as gargalesis?”

“Gargle-leez-is? Sounds kinky.”

“Stop messing around. Anyway, no, robots aren’t designed to be ticklish.”

“You’re lying.”

Keebo froze at the sudden accusation. He locked eyes with the smaller boy sprawled out on his chest. He had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“I’m not lying!”

“Liar liar pants on fire!” Kokichi bounced up and down, making the bed rock slightly.

“It’s not a lie, robots don’t have nerve endings so it’s not possi-BAAAAA!”

Keebo lurched forward as Kokichi wormed his fingers into his lower side. Somehow, he had managed to get in between the protective outershell and the soft, cartilage-like material that made up his insides. It felt like electric shocks were coursing through that one specific spot.

“See? You’re totally ticklish.”

“Am not! Y-you just caught me by surpri-AAAAEEEEEEZZZ!”

Kokichi dug his free hand underneath another tender area,this time on his stomach. He did it again in a place where his ribcage should have been. Then he poked around his belly area, then back again to his ribs,and surprised him with an attack on his underarms. All while Keebo squirmed and made weird sounds that only slightly resembled laughter, too tired to even try to fight back. At one point, Keebo shrieked so comically the prankster had to laugh along with him.

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking ticklish. Why didn’t you ever tell me? We could’ve had a lot more fun~”

Keebo’s face turned beet red. “I… I didn’t know…”

“It’s soooo cute. In fact, it’s probably the best function you have!”

“R-really?” Keebo perked up.

“Yup! It’s my absolute favorite! And that’s the truth.”

And for once, Keebo believed him. They lay there for a while longer, waiting for sleep to grace them with its presence despite the suffocating heat. When Kokichi finally drifted off, curled up in his arms like a kitten, Keebo caressed his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead before following suit.


	12. Cute noises. (Kiibouma)

“Pleeeeeeeease Keebo?? Just let me press them one time! I promise I won’t ever ask again!”

Kokichi gave the robot the biggest and saddest puppy dog look he could muster. Keebo sighed, hoping that if he said yes it’d get Kokichi to stop hounding him.

“Alright, fine… but make it quick.”

“Yaaaay!”

Without hesitation, Kokichi frantically poked Keebo’s glowing yellow buttons on the front of his chest from bottom to top, starting at the one nearest his stomach. He was surprised when instead of a bomb detonating or a secret weapon activating, he heard a shriek and saw the robot jerk his body away.

“Gggggghh!!”

“… Huh?”

Kokichi cocked his head to the side. “What was that, Keebo?”

Keebo’s face turned beet red. “N-n-nothing!! Never mind that!”

But it was too late for diversions. Kokichi’s curiosity had peaked. He pressed the next two buttons and got the same reaction: a sound that could only be interpreted as a giggle. His eyes widened as an evil smile grew across his face.

“Wooooow, so it’s true! Robots are ticklish!”

“N-no!! It’s a lie! Get awa-AAAAYEEE!”

Kokichi scribbled his fingers at random all over the robot’s chest, digging at the soft spots in between the metal and prompting louder giggles from Keebo. His vocal output was a mix of electronic beeps and human laughter. All four of his limbs flailed, but the tickling seemed to be causing a malfunction in his control system.

“KOKEEHEECHEEE-beep!boop!bop!-DOOOOHOHON’T!”

“Neeheehee… Miu was right… you do make cute noises.”


	13. There's only one bed. (Kiibouma)

Kokichi crossed his arms and pouted.

“Uh-uh! There is nooooo way I’m sharing a bed with a robot!”

Keebo let out a robotic version of an aggravated sigh.

“Unless you’d like to sleep on the floor tonight, you don’thave much choice. There’s only one bed. And I’d appreciate it if you kept your robophobic comments to yourself!”

The ultimate supreme leader paused for a moment, pondering his options, then shrugged.

“Fiiiiiine… I guess it’s okay for one night.”

Indignantly, he flopped onto the middle of the bed, spreading out all four limbs and taking up as much space as possible.

“You can sleep at the edge, Keebo!”

“Wh-what?! That’s not nearly enough room!”

“What are you complaining about… I thought robots didn’t need sleep, anyway?”

Keebo had enough. He approached the full-size bed, hovering over the purple-haired boy.

“If you don’t move… I’ll make you!”

“Ooooh? Whatcha gonna do to meeeEEHEEHEE! Noooo, stooohohop!”

Keebo gently squeezed his hands on Kokichi’s sides, kneading at his waist and lower ribs. He’d seen Shuichi do something similar to the supreme leader a couple times before with great success. He didn’t know it would be this effective, though. He’d barely touched him and Kokichi was already a giggling mess.

“Move, or I’ll perform more gargalesis on you,” the robot demanded with a smirk. His fingers fluttered over his stomach, stroking the silky soft skin with the lightest touch possible. Kokichi tried to bat away his hands, but his feeble strength was no match for a robot’s grip.

“Doohohohon’t… it tihihickles…”

Keebo hummed as his hands traveled up his midsection, poking into his underarms. He was surprised to hear Kokichi shriek.

“AAAAAAAYEEE! NOTTHEHEHEHERE!”

“Hmmm. Are all humans this sensitive to touch, or is it just you?”

“EEHEEHEE SHAHAHADDUP!”

“The logical choice would be to move.”

“OhkaaaAAAHEHEY I will! Let me GOHOHOHO!”

Keebo relented, letting the boy catch his breath. Kokichi rolled over without saying a word, presumably pouting. Keebo crawled next to him, cozied up under the blankets, and put his consciousness on sleep mode.

He didn’t see Kokichi blushing and smiling to himself on the other side.


	14. Logic. (Kiibouma)

Keebo squirmed as he laid face down on the bed.

“Um… are you sure you want to do this?”

“Trust me, it’ll feel reeeeeally good!” said Kokichi as he sat atop the robot’s back. With his mischievous and slightly sarcastic tone, trusting him was the last thing Keebo wanted to do.  He let out the mechanical equivalent of an exhale. How he allowed Kokichi to persuade him into doing this was beyond comprehension.

“I don’t think a massage will have any effect on me, but if you insist…”

“It’ll be fiiine. Just relax and enjoy it! Neeheehee…”

Kokichi began to explore the seldom-touched area that was Keebo’s back. He placed his palms on the hard, metallic plates that covered his shoulders and ribs and pushed into them. However, despite varying his level of pressure, it did absolutely nothing. Keebo didn’t react at all.

However, he noticed something was different about his spine. There was a grey plate made of a different kind of material, with a glowing green light coming from the middle. Curiously, Kokichi traced it from top to bottom.

“What’s this weird green light back here?”

“Oh, that’s just my physical sensor. It functions as a nervous system.”

“O-o-ohhhh, so you can actually feel it when people touch you? How sci-fi!”

“Yes, but only on certain areas, and the sensations are less complex than an actual human nervous system. For example, I can sense basic things like hot and cold, soft and rough, et cetera… but that’s it.”

Kokichi suddenly got an idea.

“What about pain and pleasure?”

“…Hm?”

The supreme leader slowly moved his fingers downward, touching the squishy black parts in between the metal plates. He was almost thrown off when Keebo flinched and cried out.

“Ngggggaaaah!”

“… Huh?”

“P-please, don’t do that again! It was very unpleasant…”

Kokichi was puzzled. “But why? Did it hurt?”

“N-no, not exactly… b-but… GAAAAH!”

Kokichi poked at the same spot, getting a similar reaction from the robot.

“…Kokichi!”

“O-o-ohh, I get it now… you’re super ticklish here! Neeheehee…”

He prodded two more fingers on his back, then added more when Keebo started flailing and making unintelligible noises. Seeking out weak points, he jabbed his hands into every spongy spot he could reach. His lower rib cage seemed to inspire more violent struggling, while his lower back made him squeak like a mouse. Fortunately for him, Keebo wasn’t strong enough to buck him off.

“AAAAAAGH! Eeeeeeeheeheek! Kokichi, please st-STOOOOP!”

“No waaaay, this is  _too_  much fun! You should let me massage you more often!”

“NNNOOOO-hohoho!”

Keebo succumbed to the strange sensation of tickling. As he twitched and squirmed beneath Kokichi’s touch, he wondered what purpose this type of physical sensation served.

He concluded that some things simply couldn’t be explained with logic.


	15. Stop button. (Kiibouma)

Kokichi had discovered his emergency stop button. AKA, the worst person possible.

It was well hidden, but that couldn’t protect it from the ultimate trickster. And when he pressed it, it was all over.

Keebo was still conscious, but he couldn’t move his body at all. He deduced that this feature must have been added after the tragedy in the lab, to prevent future disasters from happening. Ironic, because what was about to happen to him would be disastrous.

Kokichi stood above him, his 5”1’ frame towering over the immobile robot sprawled out on the maintenance table. All poor Keebo could do was stare up at his tormentor and wait for his suffering to begin.

“Nee-heehee… I’m so excited, I finally get to touch a robot body!” Within Kokichi’s eyes was a mix of childlike curiosity and pure mischief.

Keebo said nothing. He knew this was revenge for the incident last week. No matter what, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was determined to have the last laugh. And from the looks of it, he would show no mercy.

He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped with all his heart that his nerves were also paralyzed. But that hope was met with despair as he distinctly felt a warm hand wriggling its way in between the cold metal plates on his sides. If he had been able to move, he would have twitched violently.

“NNNNNNNUGHHHHH!!” An odd noise echoed through the room, a mix between a low-pitched beep and a human groan.  

“Oh wooooooow! So it’s true! It  _is_  possible to tickle a robot!” Kokichi exclaimed as his hands explored more of the crevices in the robot’s upper body, producing more computerized giggles. “And to think, all I had to do was beg on my knees to Miu for the secret – ah well, no regrets here!”

“Aha-ha-ha-ha! N-no! P-please sto-ahahahap! Don’t do-WAAAAAAH!’

Keebo could barely squeeze out those words as he was attacked with another onslaught of tickles. He felt fingers digging into his underarms, hands snuck beneath a loosened plate on his stomach, and nails scratch-scratching on the surface of his chest plates. All while Keebo yelped, cried, and made sounds akin to human laughter. After a while, his voice output stopped making comprehensible words.

“AAAAAHHAHAHA–AH! WAAAAHHAH-HAHAHA! ABBBBKLLKAALK! UUUUTADMMMPPPA!!”

It ended after several long minutes. Kokichi pressed the same button, cancelling the command and granting Keebo mobility once more. However,the poor robot had very little battery power left. He lay limp on the table in defeat.

“That was interesting, Keeboy! Thanks for not being boring~”

Kokichi made his exit, leaving the exhausted robot alone in his lab.


	16. Had enough. (Kiibouma)

It was the last straw.

Kiibo wasn’t the type to anger quickly, but he had had enough of Kokichi’s antics. The back-handed robophobic comments were one thing, but the pranks were another. And they were getting out of control.

Once, he had woken up with his arms and legs switched. Another time, his voice box had been altered so that he spoke in a warped chipmunk-liketone. And more than once he had fallen for the classic banana peel schtick. All evidence pointed to Kokichi who, when confronted, simply laughed his typical “nee-hee-hee” before running off.

“I’ve got to do something about this,” he mumbled to himself as he searched the campus for the prankster. He was ready to teach that kid a lesson.

When he finally found him, he cornered him, his eyes full of rage and hellbent on revenge.

“I’ve had enough of your jokes, Kokichi!” the robot pointed an accusatory finger. “It’s time you got a taste of your own medicine!”

Kokichi didn’t seemed fazed. He put his arms behind his head and laughed heartily.

“Whatcha gonna do? Blast my head off with your hand cannon? Oh wait… you don’t have one…”

Kiibo grew noticeably more annoyed. “I’ll show you…”

They both made their move. Kokichi tried to run, but Kiibo was faster. He lunged, wrapping his metal arms around the purple haired boy’s torso, effectively pinning his arms above him and allowing no room for escape. His hands grasped his sides firmly but gently, lifting his feet off the ground.

“Nghh, let go of meee!” Kokichi whined. He batted his arms against the metal arms around him, but it did nothing. The feeling of Kiibo’s hands on either side of him was making him squirm more, which made the robot tighten his grip. He was careful not to cause pain or discomfort, but at this point it was impossible for Kokichi to escape.

“Struggle all you want, but I’ve got an iron grip! It’s one of the perks of being a robot,” Kiibo bragged proudly. Kokichi didn’t seem impressed.

“S-stop! Let me go! Eeee-hehehe…”

The robot accidentally caressed a sensitive spot on his rib, causing him to wiggle in another way. Kiibo took notice of this and repeated his action, getting a similar response. At first confused, Kiibo remembered researching the nervous system in humans, recalling a unique physical reaction caused by certain external stimuli. He believed it was called… gargalesis.

Kiibo smiled, finally understanding. He figured this would be a good way to get his revenge.

“You don’t seem to be in a position to make demands right now,” Kiibo teased, continuing his tender assault on the boy’s torso. He  started moving his hands more dexterously up and down Kokichi’s sides. This resulted in more giggles.

“Eeee-heehee, sh-shut up! And-AH!-Stop d-doing thaAAAHAHAHA!”

Kiibo switched it up and scribbling his fingers across his hostage’s stomach, savoring in the soft, supple skin beneath his hands. This was the first time he had touched a human in this way, and he dared to admit to himself how much he was enjoying it. Kokichi’s forced laughter, the vulnerability ofhis thin and fragile body, and the squirming from the gentle strokes of his mechanical hands were becoming a great source of joy for the young robot.

Meanwhile, Kokichi tried to twist his body left and right to avoid the tickly sensations, but he found no relief. His arms pushed and pulled, hoping to muscle his way out of the situation, but the combination of his weak upper body strength and Kiibo’s tight grip meant nothing happened.

“Hee-hee-hee! Kii-EEEEEEBO! P-PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNNNNOOOOO!”

Kiibo moved to tickle his armpits, producing an even more intense response from Kokichi. Now, the prankster could barely form words and was consumed by heavy laughter. He switched between tickling his underarms, his sides, and his soft belly for several more minutes as Kokichi struggled, writhed, and hollered.

After a while, Kiibo noticed that Kokichi’s breathing was becoming irregular and his face was turning a deep shade of pink. He knew these were signs of fatigue in humans, so he figured he should let up; he wasn’t trying to kill him, after all. He stopped his hand movements and loosened his grip, letting Kokichi melt to the floor in his weakened state but taking care that he didn’t fall and injure himself.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson! Mess with me again and it’ll be a thousand times worse!”

Kiibo walked away feeling victorious, leaving the Ultimate Supreme Leader to recollect himself. Little did he know the gremlin was already planning his own revenge.


	17. Don't you dare. (Kiibouma)

Keebo was a patient robot. Until you pushed his buttons.

Quite literally speaking, Kokichi was doing just that. He had been messing with his different functions all day long. In the morning, he had found a button that made his voice box break down. In the afternoon, he discovered one that short circuited his electronical components.  And by the evening, he had almost gotten close enough to press his emergency shut off.

Keebo’s patience had run out by nightfall.

He was sitting on the couch minding his own business when he heard the gremlin sneaking up behind him. He snapped his head around and barked an order before the prankster could do anything.

“Don’t you dare try that again.”

“Neeheehee…”

Keebo glared. “I’m serious! If you come any closer, it’ll only be trouble for you!”

Never one to listen to warnings, especially from a faint-hearted robot, Kokichi reached out one last time.

He would soon come to regret that.

In one swift move, Keebo turned around and grabbed his arms. He pulled him onto the couch in a clumsy fashion and sat on his back, trapping him facedown.

“Hey! Let me gooooo!”

Keebo’s eyes scanned his body for weak spots. Shuichi had filled him in on Kokichi’s secret “weakness”, and he fully intended to use it against him. The purple haired boy was trembling a little and had his arms at his sides protectively.

That would be a good place to start.

“Where are your ticklish spots, Kokichi?”

The purple haired boy tensed noticeably. A shiver ran up his spine upon hearing the question.

“Tch! I’m not ticklish.” The tinge in his voice gave away his lie, and his nervousness.

“Very well. I guess I’ll have to discover them myself.”

The robot placed his hands on Kokichi’s ribs. He wiggled them slowly at first, then steadily picked up the pace until he was scrabbling over them rapidly. Kokichi’s laughter grew from stifled giggles to full bodied laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Hmmm, it appears that you’ve lied again. You  _are_  ticklish.”

“NOOOO I’M NAHAHAT!”

“Which of your ribs tickles the most? This one?”

He pinched his top rib, prompting a squeal.

“EEEHEEEHEEEE!”

“Or this one?”

He squeezed the next one down and made Kokichi twitch violently while he screeched.

“EEEEEK! STOP!”

“Mmm… perhaps the lower ones have more of an effect.”

The torturous rib tickling continued until Keebo moved on to his waist. He dug in at two agonizing spots that made Kokichi flop like a fish out of water. He flailed his arms wildly and twisted his torso in attempt to escape, but it was all for naught. He was at Keebo’s mercy. And Keebo wasn’t letting him go anytime soon.


	18. You're trembling. (Pregame Kiibouma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregame AU.

It was lunchtime, and Keebo was waiting patiently on the roof of the school for Ouma to arrive. It was their new daily routine ever since Keebo had first invited him to eat together a few weeks ago.

Keebo looked at his watch. 12:04 P.M. Ouma was late; that was out of character. He was usually very punctual, if not a few minutes early.

Just as he was about to get up and go search for him, the door to the roof creaked open, revealing a disheveled looking Ouma with frightened eyes and hunched shoulders. His right cheek had a fresh wound, and looked a little swollen. Seeing him in this state broke Keebo’s heart.

“Ouma-kun, are you okay?”

The messy haired boy spit on the ground. His saliva was tinted pink.

“Yeah. I’m just peachy.”

Keebo tensed. He knew Ouma was prone to bullying; that was why he had offered to dine with him. If they were together, away from those vultures that called themselves high school students, he’d be able to protect him. But it looked like his plan had failed.

“You’re trembling. Did something happen?”

Ouma didn’t respond at first, then gave him one of his most unbelievable excuses yet.

“Nothing happened. I’m just cold.”

Keebo sighed and threw his head back, feeling the warmth of the sun’s rays shining down on his face. Ouma wasn’t making things easy for him. He figured he’d have to do things the hard way.

His head suddenly snapped forward when an idea came to him.

“Ah! I have a solution!”

Ouma raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his puffy cheek. “Oh?”

“Yes! I recently had a warming function installed on the palms on my hands. With my help, I can bring you to a normal body temperature in no time!”

A faint blush spread across Ouma’s cheeks. Keebo swore he was seeing things, but… was he fidgeting?

“Th-that’s really not necessary…”

“But I must insist! As new friends, I want to show you how deep my loyalty lies to you!”

“Iida-kun, you really don’t- wait, stop!!”

His protests went ignored as Keebo clamped his hands around his midsection. Ouma tried yanking them off, but he had a grip of steel. From his palms, he felt a comforting warmth spread across his belly… followed by an unbearable vibrating sensation that tickled him to his core.

“AhahahahahaHAHAHAHA! No, stooooHAHAHAHAP!”

“Relax, Ouma-kun! The process will take several minutes.”

“WHAHAHAHAHT? AAAAAAAGH! I CAHAHAHAN’T!”

He could barely finish his sentence, consumed entirely by the tickly pulses. He’d been tickled before, mostly by playground bullies, but this was on an entirely different level. It was as if the vibrations were tickling him deep within, an extremely visceral sensation he had never wished to feel. His laughter grew louder in pitch and tone as the minutes dragged on.

“GAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP! IT’S HORRIBLE!”

“60 seconds left, Ouma-kun!”

“NOOOO PLEEHEEHEEZE TURN IT OFF NAHAHAOW!”

Keebo complied, a little disappointed that he couldn’t follow through with the entire program. Ouma collapsed to his knees on the ground, panting and sweating heavily.

“Ouma-kun? Did my warming function help?”

He groaned in response. “Why… why me…”

Keebo let him breathe for a moment before questioning him again.

“Ouma-kun… you lied about being cold, didn’t you?”

Ouma said nothing, which gave Keebo his answer.

“Please, tell me the truth. Who did this to you?”

A few moments passed before the truth slipped from his busted lips.

“… It was Gokuhara and Harukawa.”

Keebo clenched his fists. He wished he could be surprised, but he wasn’t. Those two were notorious on campus for their aggressive behavior. He’d seen them cornering Ouma before, but he never thought they’d take it this far.

“Those cretins! I’ll report them to the student council! How dare they prey on you like this…”

“It’s fine, please… don’t do anything.”

“But Ouma-kun-“

He was silenced when the shorter boy embraced him, hiding his face in his chest. He felt a few stray tears drip onto his lap.

“Please… just stay with me. I need to be near someone I can trust right now.”

Keebo didn’t have the heart to argue with him. He placed a gentle hand on his head and stroked the silky violet locks with the touch of a lover.

“Alright, I can do that. But from now on, I’m not going to leave your side! I’ll walk you to class, to the bathroom, wherever you need to go! Just call for me and I’ll come! Consider me your school escort”

Ouma looked up with bleary eyes and gave Keebo the first genuine smile he’d ever seen on the purple haired boy’s face.

“Okay. It’s a deal.”


	19. A wicker torturer. (Saimatsu)

Shuichi had been minding his own business when he was trapped and attacked by a wicked torturer. AKA, his girlfriend Kaede.

He had been laying in bed, ankles crossed, reading a suspenseful mystery novel about a young detective who was trying to solve a 30-year-old cold case. He was nearing the climax, so his eyes had been glued to the page and his senses had been dulled to the outside world. He was pulled back to reality when he felt pressure on his shins, pinning his lower legs to the bed.

He looked up from his book and saw a thick mess of blonde hair at his feet.

“…Kaede?”

She said nothing at first. He started to panic when felt his socks sliding off.

“K-Kaede, wait!!”

It was too late for protests. She caressed all ten fingers over the soles of his feet, touching every inch from toe pads to heels and everything in between. He began twitching and wiggling instantly, trying to cover the left foot with his right and vise-versa. Small shrieks escaped from his lips, much to Kaede’s amusement.

“Your feet are sooooo soft!” she cooed at him affectionately. “They feel like they’re freshly pedicured! Teehee~”

She continued to paw at them with the gentlest of touches while Shuichi slowly lost his mind.

“Kayeehehehedayheyhey! Doooon’t! Ah-ha-ha-ha!”

She increased the torture by softly raking her manicured nails in the center of his arches, causing her poor boyfriend to cackle in a seldom-heard pitch. She tickled the underside of his toes, stroked the sides of his ankles, and danced her fingers across the tops of his feet, all while he squirmed, squealed, and begged for mercy.

“AHAHAHAHAAHANOOOOOOO!KAEHEHEDAYYYYY STAAAHAHAHAP!”

After a few short minutes (that felt like hours to Shuichi), Kaede released him from her cruel imprisonment. She looked at her boyfriend and saw his face was flushed pink and tiny beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

“You okay, Shushu?”

“No,” he complained through labored breaths. “You almost killed me!”

Kaede responded with a melodic laugh. She crawled towards him, planted a sweet kiss on his lips, and all was forgiven.


	20. Way too evil. (Saimatsu)

Ten manicured nails scratched lightly on Shuichi’s trembling stomach, slowly driving him insane.

“Bahahahaha! KaedAAAAHEHEHE!”

Kaede smiled, laughing musically along with him. As she sat on top of his legs, she tapped her fingers on every inch of vulnerable skin, pretending her boyfriend’s midsection was a piano. Whenever he tried to curl up or roll away, her hands followed his movements, ensuring no escape. She was surprised to hear a high-pitched squeal when her index finger trailed across a sensitive spot on his lower belly.

“EEEEAAAA!”

“Holy crap! You’re soooo ticklish!”

“AAAHHHHH! StahahaHAHAHAHAP!”

She spent ample time exploring this area, experimenting with gentle strokes and harder scratches while her boyfriend shrieked and giggled like crazy. When his face turned pink, she finally stopped and let him breathe.

“You… are way… too evil.”

She crawled forward and kissed her breathless lover on the cheek.

“And you are wayyyy too cute.”


	21. Perfect pitch. (Saimatsu)

Despite her talent for perfect pitch, Kaede failed to hear her boyfriend sneak up on her.

It was her own fault, really. It happened while she was lying face down in bed with her earbuds cranked up to full volume. She had to transcribe Mozart’s fifth symphony for an upcoming performance, which she was attempting to do entirely in her head. Perhaps if she had been paying better attention, she wouldn’t be in this predicament.

Shuichi had sat on top of her back, trapping her beneath him. She didn’t realize how vulnerable she was in this position until it was too late.

“… Shu? What are you doing?” She asked as she pulled out her earbuds.

He responded with a kiss on the cheek, and then with a quick pinch to her waist.

“AAAAAH! Shuichi, nooooooo!”

Her arms naturally came down to protect her defenseless torso, but he easily snuck his hands in between and wiggled them at random. None of her ticklish spots were spared as he moved from sides to ribs to underarms and back again for good measure. Being as ticklish as she was, Kaede couldn’t help but cackle loudly and twist her body in attempt to escape. Unknown to her, Shuichi had a wide grin spread across his face as he watched his girlfriend giggle and twitch beneath him.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOOOP!”

After a few minutes passed he let up on his torture and gave her another kiss before climbing off. He laid next to her smiling with pink in his cheeks.

“Haaaa… where did that come from all of a sudden?!”

“Heh, just wanted to hear your crazy laugh.”

She smirked, nudging him lovingly and inwardly plotting her revenge.

“You are soooo going to get it later.”


	22. Now we're even. (Saimatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter's drabble :^)

“Eheeheehee… Kaede, stoooooop…!”

Shuichi tried his best not to giggle as Kaede’s hands delicately scraped the sides of his arms. Being trapped face down on the bed as his girlfriend sat on his back only heightened the unexpected tickly sensations.

“I’m just trying to massage you, babe. I don’t know why you’re squirming so much!”

Truth be told, she knew exactly what she was doing. She’d been plotting her revenge on Shuichi since last week, and when he came home from work that day with tense shoulders and a stiff neck she saw the perfect opportunity for payback. What had started off as a relaxing massage to ease his sore muscles had quickly turned into a scene of torture.

Her hands drifted down his sides, prompting more noticeable twitching. It was adorable how he was trying so hard not to laugh, shoving his face into the pillowcase and shaking it from side to side. At one point, she grazed a spot on his lower back that made him cry out and his body jolt without warning.

“AAAAGH! No no no, dooooo-HOHOHON’T!”

A mischievous smile stretched across her face, unseen by her victim. “Don’t what, sweetie?”

“Don’t… don’t touch there!”

“Why? It doesn’t… tickle, does it?”

She twirled one long nail on that same spot and almost laughed out loud when he basically screamed.

“EEEE! YEHEHEHES it tickles!!”

“Awww, honey… you really shouldn’t have told me that!”

All at once, Shuichi’s midsection was attacked with ten wiggling fingers, and there was little he could do to stop it. He flailed his arms, bucked his legs, and thrashed against the bouncy mattress, but he couldn’t escape the skilled hands of his pianist girlfriend. His wild laughter was music to her ears.

“AHAHAHAHA! Kaehehehehedahahay! STAHAHAAP!”

When she was satisfied, she pulled her hands away and let her ticklish boyfriend catch his breath. She brushed away his dark hair and kissed him on the cheek.

“There! Now we’re even!”


	23. The curse. (Oumeno)

Hysterical laughter reverberated throughout the school.

It was coming from the first floor. Behind the ultimate magician’s locked door was Himiko, pinned to the floor and giggling ferociously as Kokichi tickled her sides.

“HA-HAHAHA-HAHA! KOKEEHEEHEECHEEHEE!!”

“Neeheehee! Just tell me the secrets behind your magic tricks and I’ll stooooooop!”

“IHIHIHT’S NOHOHOT-AHAHAHA!”

Himiko couldn’t even finish her sentence as Kokichi moved his nimble fingers from her sides to her underarms, causing her to cackle like a witch. It continued like this for awhile; Kokichi interrogating her, then tickling her madly before she could spit out an answer. However, Himiko didn’t budge. 

He quit after several long minutes, letting her go when tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Nyeeeeh… you’re… evil…” she blubbered in between hindered breaths.

“Yawn… how boring… I guess my torture tactics have no effect on ‘magic’.”

The sarcasm in his last word was sharp. He turned his back on Himiko, preparing to make his exit, when suddenly he was tackled to the floor.

“Gaaaah! What the f-FAAAAA!”

Two tiny hands reached under his arms and tickled hard. Kokichi’s body squirmed as he struggled to form words. He tried to shake Himiko off, but for how small she was she had him in a solid pin.

“NAAHAHAHAAOOOO! STAHAHAPHIMEEHEEKOOO!”

“Now you shall feel the wrath of my curse… the name of the curse, is Eternal Tickling!”


	24. Magic box. (Oumeno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: contains bondage (not sure if magic boxes count but putting it here anyway. ba dump.)

Himiko crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows and letting out a small huff.

“For the last time, Kokichi… it’s not a ‘trick’, it’s maaaaagic!”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes, a troll-like grin spreading across his baby face. “Neeheehee… you’re such a bad liar, Himiko.”

The redhead stomped her foot in annoyance. “I’m not lying! I really can saw people in half and put them back together!”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!!”

Kokichi continued to antagonize the poor girl until she finally had enough. She got in his face, pointing an accusatory finger at the boy who had been teasing her all afternoon.

“Fine! I’ll prove it to you!”

“Oh? How so?”

She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him downstairs, to the magician’s lab on the first floor of the school. She turned on the light and pulled a large white sheet off one of the devices, revealing a strange rectangular box on a table. It had a large hole at one end and two smaller holes at the other.

“Get in there!”

“Ooooh, I didn’t know Himiko was into kinky bondage stuff,” Kokichi teased in a childish tone, making her roll her eyes.

“Nyeeeh… it’s not like that! Just get in and I’ll show you how I do my magic!”

Kokichi, who was always up for a good time (and the chance to disprove others), climbed into the box without hassle. He placed his head into the large hole, and his ankles into the two smaller holes. After Himiko shut the top half and placed the cover on the box, all that could be seen of him was his head on one side and his two feet on the other. He couldn’t move at all except for some slight wiggling of his feet and head.

“Neeheehee… I’m feeling pretty vulnerable Himiko… you could do whatever you want to me in this position, ya know~”

Himiko turned a deep shade of red. She mentally slapped herself and refocused.

“Nyeeh… first, I’ll prove that your top half and bottom half are still connected.”

Kokichi suddenly felt cool air as his socks and shoes were removed. Not expecting to be so exposed, he began to protest once he fully realized what position he was in.

“H-hey… Himiko… w-wait, what are yo-OOOOOEEEE!”

He squealed as Himiko abruptly dragged one finger down his left foot, then did the same to his right foot. He tried to pull his feet away, but they were trapped in her makeshift stocks.

“Heh… I didn’t know your feet were ticklish,” cooed the magician wickedly. Seeing the opportunity in front of her, she was excited to get payback on him for annoying her all day.

“AAAAAACK! STAAAAHAHAHAHAP! IT’S TOHOHOHORTURE!”

She ignored his cries for mercy and rapidly scraped her nails all over the tops and bottoms of his feet. Kokichi screeched and howled, trying to cover one foot with the other but only managing to get tickled even more. He banged his arms against the sides of the box, but it didn’t budge an inch. All he could do was laugh. When she brushed her fingers lightly against a particularly sensitive spot on his toes, his maniacal laughter reached a pitch usually heard by opera singers. She took her time tickling the pads and spaces between each toe.

“AHAHAHAHA GAHAHAHAD NOOOOO!”

As soon as he thought he couldn’t take much more, the tickling stopped. Out of breath and completely exhausted, Kokichi lay limp, still shuddering every few seconds.

Himiko chuckled to herself as she took apart the box, preparing to release her victim.  _That’ll teach him to question my magic…_


	25. Punished. (Oumeno)

Himiko looked at the cards in her hand.

A yellow seven. A blue three. A wild card.

The last card on the pile was a yellow four. If she put down her seven now, then on her next turn she could put down the wild card and change the color to blue. One more round after that, and she’d be the winner.

She glanced at Kokichi. His poker face was impenetrable. He had one card left, but she had no idea what it was. Should she take her chances, or use her wild card now? There was so much at stake. She thought about the words he’d said prior to their game.

**_-Twenty minutes ago-_ **

****

“Heeeey, Himiko! Wanna play Uno?”

“Nyeeeh… not really…”

“Come onnnn, pleeeease? If you win, I’ll let you cast a spell and do weird magic on me!”

“… Nyeh……. fine…”

“Yaaaayy! Oh, by the way… if I win, you get  **punished**!”

“Punished?! … What do you mean, punished?”

“Neeheehee… I guess you’ll find out when you lose!”

**_-Present time-_ **

****

Sweat formed on her brow. Whatever he meant by “punished”, she knew it wouldn’t be good. However, time was running out. She had to win, and she had to win quickly. She came to a decision and put down her seven, then waited for Kokichi’s next move with anticipation.

Without hesitating, he threw his card onto the pile, securing his victory.

“I WIN!!!”

“Wh-what?! -Oof!”

It happened so fast, Himiko had no time to react. Kokichi had jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor and rendering her arms immobile.

“You lose! Time for your punishment! Neeheehee~”

“Nnnyyyyeh! Get off! AAAGK! Ahahahahaha!”

Himiko couldn’t help but giggle as one hand slid down her side, pinching the delicate area with the lightest of touches. The tickly feeling continued downwards until it reached her hips, as dexterous fingers sinked into her hips and squeezed at the soft spots. Her shrieks were loud enough to break glass.

“EEEEEEHEEHEEHEE! STAHAHAHAP ITS SO BAHAHAHAD!”

“Ooooh, a little sensitive here?”

“YEHEHEHES!”

Kokichi lingered there for a while, grinning evilly as he watched the redhead writhe under his touch. His hands were nimble, moving quickly from spot to spot and making it impossible to predict where the tickles would go next. Himiko was resigned to laughing as her tickler focused his efforts on her quavering belly. She thought she’d go mad if it went on much longer.

“KOKICHEEHEEHEE NO MOHOHORE! Pleeeease!!”

Sensing instability in her voice, Kokichi stopped. He noticed how her pale face had turned bright pink and how her usual pouty expression was upturned in a bright smile.

“Ya know… you’re kinda cute when you’re all flustered.”

“….Nyeeeeeeh…”


	26. Domestic life. (Oumeno)

“Himiiiikooooo.”

Kokichi draped himself over the back of her chair as she typed away at her laptop.

“Nyeh… kinda busy right now.”

“You’re always busy. Come take a break and hangout with me for a bit!”

“Can’t. Gotta finish this horoscope article.”

Kokichi groaned and collapsed on the floor.

“You never have time for your loving boyfriend anymore. I’m so _devastated_! I think I might just die here.”

“As long as you don’t make a huge mess…”

Kokichi burst out into crocodile tears and flailed his limbs like a toddler having a tantrum. “WAAAAAH! Himiko is soooo mean! She doesn’t love me anymore!”

All the noise was giving her a headache, so she turned around briefly to address her over-dramatic boyfriend.

“Give me twenty minutes. Then I’ll put on a movie or something. Okay?”

Kokichi quieted down, sniffling for added effect. “Fiiiiine…”

Less than three minutes passed before he was breathing down her neck again.

“You have a typo on that page.”

“Nyeeh…”

“Also, you spelled “necessary” wrong.”

“Nyeeeeeh……”

“Do people actually believe in this garbage? At least my lies are convincing!”

Himiko snapped her neck around and glared at the purple haired boy. “Kokichi!”

He smiled back at her cutely. “Whoops! Just look at the time! I can’t believe it’s been twenty minutes already!”

In one swift movement, Kokichi pressed the off button and slammed down the laptop screen. It happened so fast, Himiko didn’t react until it was too late.

“…. NYEEEEEEH!! I didn’t save my work!!!”

She hopped out of her chair as quick as lightening and whipped around, eyes piercing her boyfriend like sharp blades. When Kokichi saw that look, he knew his plan had worked. Wisely, he darted down the hallway with Himiko in close pursuit.

“KOKICHI!!!”

“Neeheehee!”

He didn’t get far before she cornered him in the bedroom. The ultimate supreme leader fell backwards onto the bed, giggling like a child who had just pulled a rotten prank.

“Uh oh… looks like I’ve been caught! Guess you have to torture me now as punishment!”

Himiko approached him with fire in her eyes. She leapt onto the bed and wrestled with him, grabbing his arms and putting all her weight on them so he couldn’t move.

“Why are you acting like this?! You didn’t have to do that, you know!”

Kokichi didn’t answer. He just snickered as he tried to roll around, putting little effort into fighting off Himiko’s stronghold. Seeing his amusement at the situation, Himiko began to lose her patience.

“… Hey! Stop laughing… or else I’ll give you something to laugh about!”

It was at that moment that she noticed his body slightly squirming beneath her. With his arms being held down like this, his upper body was totally exposed and vulnerable. Remembering how sensitive he was, she plotted her revenge.

Her scowl faded into a smirk as she started pinching his lower ribs with one hand. Kokichi took off like a rocket.

“AAAAAAAAH! AAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!”

His body jolted from side to side as she alternated between squeezing the left and right sides of his waist. She made it worse by digging into his rib cage at just the right spots to make him squeal. It was actually quite amusing, seeing her troublemaking boyfriend in this state. She knew Kokichi was ticklish, but she had never heard him laugh this loud before.

“AHAHAHAHA! HIMEEHEEEHEEKOOO!”

“This is what you get for being a brat!!”

Several minutes passed as Himiko took her time stroking and prodding every last inch of Kokichi’s torso. He shrieked when she wiggled her fingers in his ears. He almost screamed when she scribbled her nails across his collarbone. And he just about hit the ceiling when she spidered all ten fingers on his neck. However, he didn’t seem to be fighting back much, only weakly batting at her hands with his now free arms.

“Eeheeeheheee! AAAAAAH! OH MY GAHAHAHAHAHAD!”

“It must really suck to be you right now!”

“EEEK! Nooooo! Shut UHAHAHAAP!”

The tickling continued, Kokichi’s laughter reaching even higher pitches when Himiko lifted his shirt and started walking her fingers across his stomach. Five nails traced unidentifiable shapes around his belly button, followinghim whenever he twitched or tried to curl away in defense. Scratching gently around his hip bones seemed to get to him the most, so she lingered there for a while until tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

“Had enough?” she paused for a moment, allowing her breathless boyfriend time to get some air. To her surprise, he shook his head.

“Wh-what?!”

It suddenly dawned on her that Kokichi hadn’t actually told her to stop once, despite his reddening face and his obvious weakness to tickling. Confused, she questioned him further.

“Wait… you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?!”

The prankster hesitated for a moment before answering. His cheeks puffed out, still slightly pink from the tickling.

“So what if I am?”

“…Nyeh? I thought you hated being tickled. Why do you like it now?”

“Because! …You never even touch me anymore.”

Kokichi pouted, sticking out his lower lip for added effect. Despite his ridiculous antics, Himiko felt a little guilty. He was right; she had been really busy these last couple months due to her new job. However, she was still angry about losing 2 hours’ worth of writing.

“So instead of just telling me, you mess up my work and purposely piss me off?”

“Yup! What better way to get my beloved Himiko’s attention?”

She sighed in defeat. “Jeez. Next time, just say what you want. No more dumb pranks.”

Kokichi gave her a shit eating grin. “Aye aye, captain!”

He waited for her to climb off, but she didn’t move.

“Oh, we’re not done here.”

She snuck her hands under his arms and pushed him into another fit of giggles before he could respond.


	27. Rictusempra. (Oumeno)

Himiko was in the middle of her transmutation practice, preparing herself for this complex magic work by narrowing her eyes and breathing deeply, when a mop of purple hair popped up in her peripheral vision.

“Whatcha doooin’?”

She exhaled and opened her eyes to see Kokichi staring at her with a naughty grin.

“I’m about to cast a spell,” she said irritably. “And you’re distracting me.”

“Ooooh! Himiko-chan is sooooo cool. Do you think you could teach me?”

“Nyeh… this spell is much too advanced for a novice like you… besides, I’m too tired to teach…”

“Come on, pleeeeeease? I promise if you do, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day!”

The deal was too sweet to let pass.

“Nyeeeeeh… fine…” she agreed reluctantly. “But no funny business! If you pull any pranks, I’ll turn you into a frog!”

“Neeheehee…”

Himiko instructed Kokichi to stand face to face with her. They were the same height, so this forced them to look each other in the eyes. Himiko started to sweat a little, seeing how intensely Kokichi was staring at her.

“First,” she began with a slight tremor in her voice, “Close your eyes and take a deep breath.”

He obeyed her commands, letting his chest fill with air and releasing it after a few seconds.

“Good… now raise your arms and stretch them as high as you can… keep breathing…”

Himiko mirrored him this time, letting her eyelids drop shut and falling into a state of inner peace and serenity. She took a deep breath-

-and shrieked when she felt two sharp pokes in her ribs.

“AAAAAH!”

Her eyes shot open as her arms immediately went to her sides. She glared at Kokichi, who was already caught in a fit of mischievous giggles.

“Kokichi!”

“Neeheehee! You should’ve seen your face! You really shouldn’t let your guard down so easily, Himiko-chan!”

“Why, you…!”

She lunged at him, but he was faster. He clamped both hands around her ribs and dug in gently but infuriatingly.

“ _Gitchie gitchie goo_!”

“AAAAH! Hahahahaaha! Stooooop!”

Himiko doubled over in laughter, trying desperately to pull off his hands. They were much too fast for her, though, scrabbling up and down her sides and magically hitting every ticklish spot she had.

He let go after a while, but not without getting a few last pokes in her belly. She squealed at the final touch, and fell to her knees in defeat.

“Neeheehee… Himiko-chan is sooooo gullible… thanks for playing, but you lose!”

He turned around to walk away, failing to see Himiko raise her hand against him.

“ _Rictusempra!_ ”

Suddenly, Kokichi was hit by an unseen force that caused his knees to buckle and involuntary giggles to pass through his mouth. His entire body twitched violently, as if trying to shake off one hundred unwelcome hands.

“Eeeheeeheeehee! Whahahat is this?!”

Himiko smirked in satisfaction.

“Amateur.”


	28. Clumsy. (Oumeno)

Himiko stood on the stepstool as she reached both hands as high as she could, attempting to grab the plastic bowl on top of the cabinet. She was just about to pick it up when she felt two tiny hands jab under her arms and subsequently yanked them down in defense.

“AAAAH!”

She heard devious snickering behind her and wasn’t surprised at all when she turned around and saw Kokichi.

“Kokichi!”

“What? Something the matter?”

She pouted and decided to ignore him for the time being. Maybe he’d go away then. She turned back and reached for the bowl, and again was attacked from behind. This time, he had squeezed her ribs in a very tender spot. She swung around angrily, almost losing her balance.

“Stop!!”

Kokichi smiled innocently. “Stop what?”

“Nyeeeh!”

For the third time, she went to grab the bowl and managed to swipe it, but before she could bring her arms down Kokichi had already started digging them into her sides.

“GAAAAH! Nnnnnyeeeh!”

He didn’t stop this time, taunting her as he continued his cruel attack. 

“What’s the matter Miko-chan? You’re not making much sense! Why dontcha try using your words?”

She babbled on, unable to fully form words through her laughter much to his amusement. As she squirmed and wiggled, her right foot took a wrong step and she fell backwards. Luckily, Kokichi was there to soften her fall. He complained loudly despite being the own cause for his current pain.

“Ow… jeez, you’re so clumsy! My head hurts now…”

“Nyeh… serves you right!”


	29. Date night. (Saimota)

Two young men walked side by side across a dimly lit park. One of them, a brawny kid with a purple jacket hanging off his shoulders, had his right arm around the other’s shoulder. He was gazing upwards, as if contemplating the exquisite beauty of the nighttime sky.

“What a night… eh, Shuichi?”

The black-haired boy beside him smiled warmly, enjoying the comfort of having a strong arm around him, protecting him and keeping him safe.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Kaito.”

“We could something like this again… if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

Shuichi turned to face his date, blushing faintly. They both stopped walking, savoring the moment of privacy that seldom graced the two. Kaito gently took hold of his date’s face with his free hand, brushing his fingers softly around his chin and neck. Shuichi flinched, his shoulders perking up and a small grimace taking over his face. At first, Kaito was confused, but after putting two and two together he realized…

“Don’t tell me you’re ticklish here, too?”

“Hehehe… noooo…”

Unconvinced, he tested his theory by stroking the sides of Shuichi’s neck and ears, getting a similar, if not more intense reaction than before.

“Eeheehee! Doooon’t!”

“It seems like I find a new spot every day. You’re so sensitive, Shu!”

Kaito laughed along with him, teasing Shuichi about his ticklishness and continuing to caress his ear with the lightest of touches. He relished the little twitches, the tittered giggles, and the faint pink color spreading across his face. His laugh was just so damn cute. He could have listened to it all night.

After a few seconds,he stopped teasing and placed his hand on Shuichi’s cheek. Their lips met, and sparks flew deep within their hearts, the perfect end to a perfect date.


	30. Surprise. (Saimota)

“Shuichi! SHUICHEEHEE! Stahahahahap!”

Kaito’s pleas were ignored as the detective scribbled his fingers on both sides of his ribs. Usually the one on the receiving end ofKaito’s torment, he was eager to play the part of the tickler for once. While Kaito wasn’t nearly as ticklish as him, it was still amusing to hear his uncharacteristic high-pitched giggling and to see his giant frame twist and turn in attempt to escape the soft sensations.

“Alright, fine. I think you’ve had enough.”

Shuichi’s hands left his torso briefly, and Kaito took the opportunity to gasp for air. Shuichi didn’t move from his position, continuing to straddle his friend’s hips as he lay trapped on the couch.

“Uh… you can get off me anytime now.”

Shuichi smiled, acting like he was going to climb off…

… and then suddenly attacked his underarms with two wiggling hands.

Kaito howled, his laughter reverberating throughout the room.

“AAAAAAH! AHAHAHAAHA NOOOO!”

Shuichi pulled away again, laughing along with his unwilling victim.

“Okay, okay, I’m really done this time.”

But of course, that was a lie.

When Kaito was least expecting it, he started poking his sides and ribs at random, making the aspiring astronaut jolt as if electricity coursed through his body. Every poke prompted a yelp, or a shriek, or some other garbled sound that seldom graced the lips of the six-foot-tall jock.

“AAAH! OOOO! EEEK! GAHAHA! SHOOO! EEE! CHEE!”

Judging by the redness of his face and his panicking breathing, the detective figured he’d had enough. One last poke to his lower ribs, and then he rolled off. Kaito lay limp, his usual strength and demeanor drained from the experience.

“I… am so… gonna get… you back!”

Shuichi just chuckled.


	31. Distraction. (Saimota)

The stars painted the sky and illuminated the dim forest. The night was dark, but the moon was full and shared its light with two young people who laid under the display of heavens, basking in the beauty of the universe.

Shuichi was speechless; he had never seen so many before.

To his left was his closest friend, the Luminary of the Stars. He sprawled out on the bare ground, one sleeve of his purple space jacket casually hanging off his shoulder in his typical fashion. He had barely spoken a word since they had arrived. It had taken them about three hours to get there by car, but he insisted this was the best spot in the country to stargaze. His eyes were to the sky, shining with a strong passion Shuichi had come to know and cherish.

“Sure is somethin’… isn’t it?” He mumbled.

Shuichi itched his neck. Laying directly in the grass sounded more romantic on print than it was in reality. He could’ve sworn there was an ant crawling in his hair.

“I didn’t realize how starry the sky really was,” he speculated aloud as he scratched his scalp, unsure if Kaito was even paying attention. “The light pollution is really bad in the city.”

“It’s a crying shame!” Kaito suddenly cried out. “Beauty like this demands to be seen! It should be illegal for large cities to pollute the sky with unnecessary light.”

Shuichi laughed out loud.  _There he goes again_ , he thought.  _Him and his altruism_.

“Somethin’ funny about what I said?”

Shuichi continued chuckling. “No, I was just thinking-“

Without warning, there was a flurry of movement and a sudden pressure that took hold of his wrists. Shuichi somehow found himself pinned beneath the aspiring astronaut’s grip. By instinct he began struggling with all four limbs, but being considerably weaker than Kaito he was essentially trapped. He looked up to see his friend staring down at him.

“Kaito, what the hell?!”

When he saw the look in his eyes, he froze. There was something about them that made Shuichi’s heart drop into his stomach. An intense, domineering gaze that commanded his attention. He tried to look away, but Kaito had him locked in a magnetic stare.

His face was inches from his own.

“What’s the matter? You think I’m gonna do somethin’ to ya?” Kaito teased with a smirk.

“N-no! J-just-“

“Are you scared?”

“No! Just… wait!”

Kaito let out a full-bodied laugh, keeping his hold on Shuichi’s wrists.

“You know… there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.”

Shuichi gulped, visible beads of sweat forming on his head.

“Wait, Kaito…”

Kaito leaned forward. Shuichi braced himself by squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath.

Gentle as a feather and soft as cotton, he felt five fingers gliding along one side of his body, tracing constellations that mimicked the ones above. Being as sensitive as he was, Shuichi let out a few tittered giggles. It wasn’t torture, but it was enough to make him squirm in attempt to escape from the maddening touch.

“Ahahahahahaha…”

Kaito grinned, caressing Shuichi’s writhing sides with the touch of a lover. “What’s the matter? Ticklish?”

“Nooooo… hahaha… stooooop…!”

Kaito didn’t stop. Instead, he applied slightly more pressure, pinching each of his ribs and the tiny spaces between them. Shuichi felt the first jolts of electricity course through his body.

“Aaaaaaaah-HAAAAAA! KaaaaaEEEEETO!”

A few more gentle prods, and Shuichi was reduced to a giggling, squirming mess. With Kaito holding his wrists in a power lock, all he could do was twist from side to side in a vain attempt to shake him off. Kaito picked up the speed, tickling him from waist to hips and back again, varying his pressure from light strokes to harder pokes. All of which tickled the detective horribly.

“AaaaaaaHAHAHAHA-KAHAHAEEEETO! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Ha! Shuichi, I had no idea you were so damn ticklish. I could do this all night!”

“NOOOOHOHO!”

Kaito began lightly digging his nails into Shuichi’s lower belly, and that’s when he lost it. His torso bounced on the ground below, searching for respite but finding none. Shuichi’s laugh made a slight echo in the vast open wilderness, heard by no one except Kaito.

Some time passed, and he finally let him go. Shuichi was painted red from both exhaustion and shame. It took a minute or so for his breathing to return to normal.

“What… the hell was that for…” he sputtered out.

“Well… to be honest…” the astronaut paused. His tone was significantly softer. A few more quiet seconds passed before he spoke again.

“It was a distraction.”

“A distraction? From what?”

Shuichi observed his friend, curious as to the sudden change in his demeanor. He saw Kaito watching him intently, the moonlight spread across his serious face. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. 

Finally, with moves as smooth as silk, Kaito reached his hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips touched as Shuichi instinctively closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids was an explosion of stars.


	32. Come cuddle. (Saimota)

“Shuichiiiii. Come cuddle with me.”

The detective raised an eyebrow as Kaito called to him from the bed. He closed the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair.

“Alright, but lay off the tickles this time, okay?”

The astronaut nodded as Shuichi crept under the sheets and into his arms. Just as he settled in, he felt a light feathery feeling swirling over his belly button.

“Kaitooooo!! You promised!!”

“What? I’m not doing anything!”

Shuichi squirmed as the gentle teasing trailed higher, and almost shrieked when Kaito dug into his ribs.

“Stahahahap!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

He added to his apology by pulling him into a warm bear hug. Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes, melting into the warmth and comfort of Kaito’s embrace.


	33. Stop being grumpy. (Pregame Saimota)

Two boys walked side by side as they made their way to school. One of them, a frail looking boy donning a black baseball cap, and the other, a tall robust athlete with one sleeve of his uniform dangling off his shoulder. As soon as the boy with the cap walked in front of him, the six-foot-tall jock shoved his hands under his arms and watched with glee as he burst into a fit of laughter.

“AHAHA- Momota!!”

His hands lingered there for a few seconds until he pulled away. His victim wrapped his arms around himself and shot a glare towards Momota.

“Jeez, Saihara… lighten up, will ya? Stop being so grumpy all thetime.”

Saihara grumbled as he pulled the brim of his hat further down his face.

“What’dya say? Speak up, man!”

Momota attacked him again, this time pinching his sides in a random fashion. Saihara giggled and squeaked, swatting his hands in every direction but failing to hit his assailant. Momota went on for a bit longer this time, reveling in Saihara’s wheezy laughs that were seldom heard by anyone. He stopped when the raven-haired boy was no longer forming coherent words.

“Ahhh… haaaa… ha… don’t do that again… please…”

Momota responded by draping his arm around Saihara’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Ya know, you should really smile more often! It suits ya wayyy better than that sullen gloomy look you always have.”

Momota flashed him his trademark hero smile, unaware of the flustered red rash spreading up Saihara’s neck and onto his pale face.


	34. More fun than expected. (Oumaede)

Kaede soon came to regret approaching Kokichi.

She admitted to herself that she didn’t have a valid reason to talk to him in the first place. She just felt like it. But trying to hold a decent conversation with him was proving to be borderline impossible. It was like getting dragged into a five-year old’s game of make believe that never ended. The longer it went on, the deeper the delusion went.

“Come onnnnn, Ka-yay-day! You gotta admit we’d make the  **Ultimate Evil Duo**!”

“You’re out of your mind,” she mumbled. “And it’s Kaede. Not Ka-yay-day.”

“Whatever! Names won’t matter once you’re a part of D.I.C.E.,anyway!”

“When did I say was joining D.I.C.E.?!”

Kokichi sighed. “Jeez, you’re so difficult! I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!”

The purple haired boy suddenly started moving towards her with a menacing look on his face. Instinctively, Kaede backed up and almost tripped over a rock on the ground.

“Hold on! I don’t like that look on your face… what are you planning?”

He wheezed out his own twisted version of a laugh before answering.

“Neeheehee… I’m gonna torture you until you agree to join!”

He lunged at the pianist with unexpected speed, and the sudden impact made her tumble to the ground with Kokichi on top of her. Before she could process what was happening, she exploded into involuntary laughter as ten fingers squeezed the sides of her waist, making small circles in the most sensitive parts of her skin.

“AHAHAHAAHA! Wait, sto-HOHOHOP!”

“Sure thing, just agree to join my evil organization and aaaaaall of this goes away~”

“Noooooohohohoho!”

Kokichi ignored her pleas as his hands moved dexterously around the girl’s torso, lingering in the spots that made her laugh the loudest. Light jabs seemed to make her squeal while gentle scritch-scratching produced airy giggles. Whenever she tried to grab his wrists or push him off, he’d move to another area before she got a solid grip. The random pokes and prods on her sides and ribs were driving her nuts, and after a few long minutes she was at the point where she’d say anything to get him to stop.

“OKAHAHAHAY OKAY! I’ll join! Just no MOHOHORE!”

“Awwww, already? It hasn’t even been five minutes, Ka-yay-day. Your stamina is too low!”

“PLEEEHEEHEESE KOKICHEEEE!”

The tickling stopped abruptly, and Kaede was finally able to breathe normally again. Kokichi climbed off and dusted his white clothes.

“Mmmm, you know what? I’ve changed my mind! You’re much too weak to be a member of D.I.C.E.! If you can’t even handle five minutes of torture, how can I trust you to keep our secrets under interrogation?”

Kaede didn’t have the energy or brain power to give him a response, as she was too busy trying to settle her residual giggles and labored breath to think of anything else.

“Neeheehee… but it wasn’t all in vain. Now I know your weakness and I can make you do whatever I want. Thanks for not being boring, Ka-yay-day!”

Kokichi skipped away as he hummed merrily, pleasantly surprised that his free time with Kaede had turned out to be more fun than expected.


	35. She's gonna kill me. (Oumaede)

“Someone, help meeeee!!! She’s gonna kill meeeee!!!”

Kokichi screamed bloody murder as Kaede chased him around the decrepit remains of the school, hoping no one was actually taking his cries for help seriously.

 _He really is just like a little kid that wants attention_ , thought Kaede as she huffed and puffed. She had to admit, though, it was kind of nice to have some relief from the horrible killing game. And Kokichi seemed to really enjoy being chased. It was kind of cute.

However, the game didn’t last long as Kokichi took a wrong turn and wound up in a dead end hallway with nowhere else to go. He whipped around, seemingly unfazed by the all the running he’d just done.

“Neeheehee! You win, Kaede! I’m totally trapped!”

Kaede came to a halt and took several deep gulps of breath in attempt to recover from the cardio. Despite her fatigue, she felt a wide smile creep across her face that she couldn’t hide even if she tried.

“I gotcha! Come ‘ere!”

With one last burst of energy, she lunged at the ultimate supreme leader and knocked him to the ground before he could slip past her. Pinned beneath her weight, all he could do was writhe in place. He yelled out with obvious fake terror, but his words echoed on the barren walls and went unheard by anyone else.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE SPARE MEEEEE!!”

During the struggle, his white shirt rode up a bit and exposed part of his stomach. Seeing it gave Kaede an evil idea. She grabbed one of his wrists and held it down.

“Hey Kokichi, are you ticklish?”

For a split second, she saw panic flicker through his large purple eyes.

“No! Of course not! I’m not t-ticklish at all, so you don’t even have to bother trying!”

His stutter gave his lie away. Determined to find the truth, she slipped her free hand underneath his shirt and gently stroked his side with the tips of her fingers. She took notice of his subtle flinches.

“Are you sure? You look nervous.”

She wiggled them at a quicker pace and he almost broke, but he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut so as not to give himself away any more than he already had.

“Mmmmph! Nggggh! NO!”

“No? No what?”

“D-don’t!!”

“Don’t… what?  _Tickle_  you?”

“Gggggghhhh!!”

“You better say it…  _tickle tickle tiiiiickle_ ~”

As she teased him (which seemed to make him even more squirmy), her hand drifted higher, trailing across his ribs and almost reaching his underarm. He started squeaking and clenched down on her wrist with more force, but Kaede held fast.

Then, she went in for the kill. Digging into his underarm with fast pokes and prods was the breaking point. For the first time, she heard his real laugh; it was high-pitched, child-like, and didn’t fit his evil persona whatsoever.

“AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! NOOOOO NOT THEHEHEHERE!”

Kaede couldn’t help but giggle too.  He was just so damn cute, especially when he was this frantic. His already messy hair was starting to stick to his forehead as beads of sweat formed on his brow. His cheeks were flushed light pink, and his smile was genuine and unrestrained.

“Heh, you’re such a liar! You’re not just ticklish, you’re  _super_  ticklish!”

The pianist switched it up and moved down to his stomach, scrabbling her nails like a spider over his belly button. This prompted more squeal-like giggles and made his skin quiver almost violently.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HEEEELP SHESREALLYGONNAKILLMEEEEHEEEHEEHEE!”

Kaede took her time exploring all of his ticklish spots, playing him like a piano as he cackled and howled in a symphony of ticklishness.


	36. Totally scared. (Oumaede)

Kokichi rested his head in Kaede’s lap, as he always did when they were about to watch a movie together. Kaede scrolled through Netflix almost mindlessly, zoning out as she clicked through the seemingly endless barrage of movies.

“What about Annabelle?”

“Booooooring. The possessed doll trope is soooo overdone.”

“Okay… what about Bride of Chucky?”

“Dumb.”

“Alright then. The Haunting of Hill House.”

“Yaaaaawn! Another lame ghost story.”

Kaede put the remote down. “Kich. You’ve said no to every option I’ve suggested. Why don’t you just choose one?”

“But Kaedeeeeee, I want us to both watch something we like!”

She smiled warmly, patting his head and running her fingers through his silky violet hair. “I don’t really mind what we watch. Just choose something before I fall asleep.”

After a quick two-minute search, Kokichi settled on an indie slasher film that neither of them had ever heard of. It was some low budget cannibal flick that looked like something from a high school film class project, but Kokichi insisted it would be worth watching, if only to laugh at the shitty special effects.

About half an hour in, the violence began. It didn’t really bother Kaede; she knew it was fake, so it didn’t frighten her much. However, she felt Kokichi’s grip around her thigh tighten when one of the girls was getting her leg chopped off. He even jumped a bit when the murderer unexpectedly hopped out from behind a tree.

“You okay, Kich?”

He trembled slightly in her arms. “Yeah! I’m fine!”

She saw how pale his face was and couldn’t help being a little surprised. Was Kokichi really that afraid?

“You don’t look fine. Are you lying again?”

“N-no!”

The leading lady was suddenly attacked with a cleaver, and Kokichi let out a surprised yelp.

“You’re such a liar! You’re totally scared!”

“Am not! You just distracted me and I lost my focus, that’s all!”

Kaede snaked her hands under his arms. “Tell the truth. You’re scared and you don’t wanna admit it!”

“Noooo I’m nohohohot!!”

He tried to wiggle his way out of her hold, but there was nowhere to go with both of her arms wrapped around him. He unintentionally trapped her hands in place when he brought his arms down, which gave her even more of an advantage over her sensitive boyfriend.

“StahahahaHAHAHAP PLEEEAZE!”

“Admit you’re scared and I will!”

“Never!! AAAAAACK! No, not theHEHEHERE!”

Her fingers teased his waist and stomach, increasing speed at a rapid pace as Kokichi rocked from side to side in attempt to escape. However, it wasn’t until she squeezed his lower belly that he finally gave in.

“OKAHAHAHAY okay! I’m scahahared!”

Kaede stopped and planted a big kiss on his forehead.

“There. Was that so hard?”

He pouted and mumbled something under his breath about how unfair it was.

“Come on, don’t be such a sourpuss. Let’s watch Frozen instead, I know it’s your favorite!”


	37. I'm here. (Oumaede)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: contains night terrors

Kaede lurched out of bed, clutching at her neck as she gasped for air. It happened again, the same nightmare that had been plaguing her for months. She could still feel the rope tightening around her neck, pulling her upwards and downwards in a twisted song of suffering.

“Guuuh… Ka-yay-day… it’s too early to wake up yet…”

Her movements unintentionally woke her sleep mate, a boy with tentacle-like hair that fell across his face in a random mess of violet and black. She didn’t respond, still in the process of returning to reality.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily when he didn’t get an answer.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

She pulled her legs into her face, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn’t dare speak lest they did.

“Hey… did you have a bad dream again?” He wrapped his thin arms around her trembling body.

“It felt so real… I’m so scared, Kokichi…”

“It’s going to be okay, Matsu-chan. I’m here.”

Hearing him use his pet name for her shattered the wall she had built. She turned and pressed her face into his chest, draping herself across his slender body and letting the tears flow freely. He rubbed her back in a comforting circular motion, and after a few minutes her sobs were reduced to light sniffles.

“See? Everything’s just fine! No need to worry about scary dreams when you’re with me~”

She smiled weakly at his childlike statement. Kokichi was full of surprises; the biggest one being how safe she felt with him.

“Oh, noooo, Matsu-chan, you have something on your skin…”

She lifted her face. “Huh? Where?”

“Hold on, I’ll get it…”

She suddenly felt his lips on her neck, kissing her skin gently. It tickled; she giggled in spite of herself. His hands drifted down, trailing from her arms to her sides and across her stomach. She twitched as he caressed a few of her sensitive areas, squirming more when his touches got more purposeful.

“Heeeey… Kokeeheechee…”

“Mmm?”

“Th-that tickles…”

He pulled away, chuckling nefariously.

“Oops…”

They laid there for a while, curled up in each other’s arms as the clock ticked on.

“Feel better?” he asked after some time.

She nodded.

“Good. Cuz I’m tired and I’m gonna be reeeeally cranky if I stay awake any longer.”

She relaxed in his embrace, and the two of them dozed off into a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep.


	38. Kichi Kichi coo. (Oumota)

Kokichi’s plan had backfired. What was supposed to be a surprise tickle attack on Kaito had ended with Kokichi pinned beneath the aspiring astronaut’s weight, totally immobile. With his arms trapped at his sides, all he could do was squirm and complain.

“Nggh! Let me gooooo!”

“No can do Kichi, you started this and I’m gonna finish it!”

Before he could even begin to protest, Kokichi felt a brush of scratchy hair against his neck. He broke out in childlike giggles immediately. The feeling of Kaito’s goatee on his most hypersensitive area was entirely too much. He tried scrunching up his shoulders and shaking his head back and forth, but that did nothing.

“Eeeheeheeheehee! Kaitoooooo!”

“ _Kichi Kichi koo_!!”

His pet name had been turned into a tickle tease as Kaito switched from goatee to fingers, wiggling his hands in both of Kokichi’s ears and relishing in his squeals.

“EEEEHEEHEEHEE! OHMYGAAAAAHAHAHAHAD STAAAHAHAP!”

Kaito laughed along with him. “God Kichi, you’re ticklish in the weirdest places! I can’t wait to find all of them~”

“NNNNNOOOOOHOHO!”

The astronaut continued tickling the smaller boy from ears to neck to collarbone until his face was bright pink. He released him from his vulnerable position, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.


	39. Stuck. (Oumota)

“Great job, Mr. Luminary of the Stars. Now I’m stuck here.”

“You’re not stuck. WE are stuck!”

Kaito’s muffled voice complained from the other side of the window. The two rivals had found themselves locked in the storage room after going in there to look for fingerprint brushes (per Shuichi’s request) and unexpectedly had the door locked behind them. The only other way out was a medium sized window that led outside. Kaito had volunteered to climb through, since his upper body was much stronger than Kokichi’s, but he only made it halfway through before getting wedged.

“Jeeez, I thought all that training you always brag about was supposed to make you super strong. Can’t you just pull yourself through?”Kokichi teased the aspiring astronaut.

“I’m TRYING here! Easier said than done!”

Kaito pulled with all his might, but he was stuck like glue. He kicked his legs in the air to try and gain some momentum, but all that did was cause his slippers to fall off his feet.

“Damn it!! I can’t move!”

Kokichi saw his bare feet dangling and got a mischievous idea.

_We’re probably gonna be here for a while… might as well have some fun!_

He wrapped one arm around Kaito’s ankles and held them firmly. Kaito felt the unforeseen grip, and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

“Uhh, Kokichi? What are yo-OOOOOOH! Hnnnnnnh!!”

Kaito cried out as he felt five fingers scrabbling over the soles of his feet. He bit his lip and clenched some grass in his hands, trying his hardest not to laugh for fear of revealing his weakness. His feet jerked at every touch, struggling to get away from Kokichi’s tickles.

“What’s the matter? Tick-a-liiish?” Kokichi taunted, drawing out the last word as he scratched one nail on his right foot from heel to toe.

“NNNNNNNGH! Noooo-hoho-ooo! It’s no-HAHA-thing!”

Kokichi repeated his action on the left foot, then again on the right, then again on the left. Kaito cringed, trying desperately to pull himself through the window once more but feeling weakened from the foot tickling. Every touch sent electric shocks through his entire body. It got worse when Kokichi started digging into his toes.

“NNNNGAAAAAH! DoooOHOHON’T! STAHAHAP IT!”

“Ohhh, don’t stop? O-o-kay, if you insist~”

“GAHAHAKOKICHEEEE!”

The first laughs broke through as Kaito’s struggles began with renewed energy. He kicked and pulled his legs but he failed to escape from his ticklish situation. Up and down, left and right, Kokichi’s fingers didn’t miss a single spot of ticklish skin. Kaito’s laughter boomed across the courtyard.

Out of nowhere, the door to the storage room opened. Kokichi stopped tickling and looked up to see Shuichi standing in the doorway with an exasperated look on his face.

“What are you two doing? It’s been over an hour. What happened?”

Kokichi let go of Kaito’s ankles and gave the detective his signature smile. “Ohhh, we were just playing around~…”


	40. Why are you crying? (Oumota)

Kaito sensed trouble. No one had seen Kokichi all day, and he figured he was up to something malicious. He had searched everywhere: the dorms, the labs, and all three floors of the decrepit school. The ultimate supreme leader was nowhere to be found.

It was now night time. Although everyone had unanimously decided to put a curfew in place, Kaito didn’t feel like sleeping just yet. Still troubled by his missing classmate, he decided to go to the roof to look at the stars. No one else knew, but there was a secret entrance on the third floor that Kaito would use whenever he needed some time alone.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the outline of a small, frail body sitting near the edge of the roof. There was no mistake that it was Kokichi; he’d recognize that ugly mop of hair anywhere.

What was he doing here alone, though?                                                                

He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. He could make out soft, sobbing noises and sniffling. His shoulders were shaking, hunched over as if he were in pain.

“Kokichi?”

The purple haired boy snapped his neck around, startled to see the luminary of the stars. He quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Though it was dark, Kaito could see an outline of tears on his round cheeks.

“Oh, goody! It’s my favorite person in the whoooole world! Stupid Momota!”

His insult was lacking its usual cleverness and cheeky tone. It sounded like he couldn’t breathe through his nose, either. Something was definitely wrong.

“Hey, you don’t sound too good… are you okay?”

Kokichi turned back around, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top.

“I’m just peachy. Now go away! I don’t want company.”

 _I can’t just leave him like this._  Thought the aspiring astronaut.  _He may be a little shit, but a real man would never leave someone alone in this state._

Kaito walked over and sat down beside him.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

“Kich, you don’t have to lie.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business for once?”

Kaito sighed. He wasn’t the best at feelings, but he made his best effort anyway. He did have a heart, after all.

“Look, I know we don’t really get along, but there’s obviously something wrong and I can’t just leave you knowing you’re in this state. Talk to me.”

Kokichi perked up for a moment and gave him a confused look.

“Alright, fiiine… I’ll tell you.”

Kokichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“It’s just that…… you’re soooo stupid and annoying! It makes me wanna cry! Waaaaaah!”

The real tears were replaced by fake ones, although at this point Kaito could barely tell what was real and what wasn’t. He sighed in annoyance, losing his patience with the prankster.

“Alright, I guess I have no choice then.”

In the blink of an eye, Kaito pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. Being considerably taller and stronger than him gave him the upper hand. Kokichi struggled to and fro, trying to get out of his grasp, but Kaito held fast.

“Let me gooooo! You’re so dumb and ugly I’m gonna puke!!”

Kaito smirked. It was probably a long shot, but what he was about to do usually worked when he tried cheering up his ex-girlfriends in the past. If his assumptions were correct, it would work with Kokichi too.

He poked one finger into his side and almost laughed out loud when he heard a startled squeak.

“AAAAH! Wh-what are you doing?! Don’t!!”

“I’m interrogating you ‘till you tell me what’s wrong.”

Another poke to his waist, and Kokichi squealed again. He kept it up, shifting from side to side in a random pattern that made Kokichi’s stomach quiver like jello.

“AAH! Eeek! Ahaha! STOP!”

“Not until you fess up.”

“Ahahahaha! NEVER!”

Kaito spidered all five of his fingers on his stomach, taking great pleasure in Kokichi’s sputtered giggles and unhinged laughter. His real laugh was so different from his fake one, it was almost comical. His mouth was splayed open in a genuine smile as his high-pitched giggling reached extraordinary decibels.

“EEHEEHEEE KNOCK IT AHAHAHAFF!”

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong if I do?”

“OKAYOKAYOKAHAHAHY! I’ll tell just STAHAHAHP!”

Kaito let go and allowed the purple haired boy to catch his breath. He kept leaning over him, searching for an answer in his eyes.

“Well?”

Kokichi paused. Kaito readied his hands for another attack, just in case.

“… I’m scared.”

“… What?”

“I’m scared… I’m scared someone’s going to kill me… everyone hates me already… and we’re all stuck in this killing game…  _I don’t wanna die_!”

Kaito saw his eyes welling up again, and it felt like his heart was breaking. It was the first time he’d heard Kokichi speak so openly. He really was just a kid afraid of death, just like everyone else who’d been trapped there.

“Jeez… you know you didn’t have to suffer alone like this, right? You should’ve just been honest.”

Kokichi said nothing, staring into the distance and refusing to make eye contact. Kaito placed one hand on his cheek and pulled it towards him, giving him no other choice.

“Hey. Why dontcha come sleep in my room tonight? You might feel better knowing you got someone who’ll protect you.”

To his surprise, a faint blush tinted the prankster’s cheeks.

“You’re naughty, Momota-chan… but I guess that doesn’t sound _completely_  horrible…”

Huh. He actually said yes. And to top it off, it sounded like he earned a new nickname. Kaito didn’t realize it, but he was beaming.

“Come on, then. Wipe off your snotty face and let’s go to bed. You look like you need a good night’s rest.”

He stood up and held out his hand, which Kokichi took after a few seconds of hesitation. They headed downstairs and back to the dorms. Kaito felt warmth rising in his chest, a feeling he never expected to get after interacting with Kokichi.

Momota-chan. He liked that.


	41. Warmer. (Oumota)

It was bitter cold. Momota held a piping hot latte in one hand as he trudged through the snow, but it didn’t provide him much heat. Ouma walked next to him, seemingly unbothered by the freezing temperatures and the frigid wind blowing against their faces. Being an entire foot shorter than him, he almost had to run to keep up with Momota’s long strides.

“Momo-chaaaaan,” he began to whine. “I’m coooold. Can I wear your coat again?”

“Hell no!” Momota barked back. “I’m freezing my ass off! And I told you, it’s Momota, not Momo.”

“But Momo-chan is sooo much cuter. Can you at least wrap me up inside like you did last time?”

Momota sighed. How could he say no when Ouma was giving him those big puppy eyes?

He unzipped his coat and felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks when Ouma snuggled against his chest.

“Zip it up now!”

Momota rolled his eyes, trying to hide how flustered he felt with the shorter boy so close to him.

“Jeez, someone’s demanding today.”

He obeyed, however, and Ouma’s face soon disappeared from his vision. All that could be seen were a few tufts of his eggplant-colored hair sticking out in all directions.  _He’s such a little thing_ , Momota thought to himself. Or maybe it was that his coat was gigantic. Either way, feeling Ouma squirm beside him stirred emotions in him that he couldn’t quite articulate.

“Hey, Momo-chan,” Ouma spoke in a muffled voice. “I know something that will help warm you up.”

Momota shivered. “And that is?”

He soon came to regret asking. Ouma snaked his ice-cold hands under his shirt, which caused Momota to jump back and spill part of his latte.

“-AH! Don’t do that!”

“But you’ll feel a lot warmer after!”

“Noooo! Anything but thahahahat!”

Momota did his best to keep more of his latte from trickling out as his stomach and ribs were attacked by a flurry of fingers. Ouma was a pro when it came to tickling, much to his dismay. And he often took advantage of Momota’s sensitivity in the worst possible moments. This was one of them.

“Ouma, stahahap! Seriously!”

Ouma popped his face out of the coat, staring up at Momota with a cheerful and childlike expression.

“Fiiiiine… If Momo-chan really hates it.”

Momota relaxed, taking a sip of his now lukewarm drink as he unzipped his coat.

“Come on. Let’s go home and get out of the cold.”

Ouma slithered out of their embrace, but took Momota’s free hand and pulled him forward towards their destination. The taller boy took another sip, still smiling unconsciously.

Surprisingly, he did feel warmer.


	42. So lazy. (Oumota)

“Momota-chan is soooooo lazy,” whined the supreme leader as he stood next to his boyfriend’s bed, staring at the mass of blankets that formed a six foot long lump on top. “I spent all morning slaving over a hot stove just to make a good breakfast for my beloved, and he won’t even get up!”

Ouma only got a low grumble in response. He crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip in disappointment.

“Fine! You leave me no choice! Neeheehee…”

The purple-haired boy crawled under the covers until he was face to face with the astronaut in training. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and steady. Ouma laid there and admired him, just for a quick second, before disrupting his peace with ten wiggling fingers.

When Momota felt something small and bony crawl into his waistband, his eyes shot open and he nearly hit the ceiling.

“-AAAH! Eeeheeheehee! What the fuck-!”

In the muted darkness, he could make out a petite figure curling his talons right above his stomach. He would have fought harder, but the little gremlin was much too quick. It felt like there were two large spiders creeping across his belly and sides, seeking out his most ticklish spots.

“OUMAAAAA! Dohohon’t!! I’m awahahahake!”

“So lazy… Momota-chan still hasn’t gotten out of bed. I know what will make him, though…”

With one of his infamous snickers, Ouma disappeared from Momota’s vision almost as quickly as he came. Before he could make another move, he felt something heavy sit on his ankles. Panic struck through his heart.

“WAIT! Ouma, DON’T! Not the-EHEHEHEHRE!!”

Short, manicured nails scribbled down Momota’s bare soles, following his movements when he tried to squirm away. No matter how much he clenched his toes, he couldn’t protect himself from the awful tickling feeling. With his lower body trapped under Ouma, he vented his frustrations by violently thrashing his arms and torso. In the chaos, he ended up rolling off the side of the bed and taking Ouma with him. They hit the ground with a loud THUD.

“Owwww…” The two of them pushed themselves off the floor with a groan, still wrapped in the thick fabric of the blanket. Momota glanced at the shorter boy, noticing how cute he looked with his disheveled hair, and grinned mischievously. He embraced him, trapping Ouma’s arms to his sides.

“You are _so_  gonna pay for that,” he growled. 

Ouma’s eyes widened as he processed those words, struggling feebly when he saw Momota’s lips descending towards his neck.

“Wait… no! Momo-CHAAAAAN!”


	43. Shrimp. (Oumota)

“Look, Momo-chan!” Ouma called out from the monkey bars. “Betcha can’t do this!”

Momota peered up from his seat on the bench and watched as the supreme leader climbed across the bars like some sort of wild animal.

He scoffed loudly and stood up, walking over to the jungle gym and placing one hand at the top with ease. He stared down at Ouma and watched with a beguiled expression as his legs dangled more than a foot off the ground.

“Shrimp,” was all he said. Ouma scowled in annoyance.

“At least I have upper body strength,” he spat out, still holding onto the bars. “For a gym rat, you look like you haven’t seen a dumb bell in years.”

He paused for a moment, then went on. “Hmmm, maybe that’s ‘cause  _you’re_  the dumbbell!”

He giggled a little “nishishi” as he waited for Momota to react.

The aspiring astronaut raised an eyebrow in amusement. He had spent enough time with Ouma to know that this was his own messed up way of flirting; taking jabs at his character while Momota grew angrier and angrier until he finally exploded, only to be met with cheeky little “nishishis”. But he wasn’t about to take the bait. Not today, at least.

What he  _was_  going to do was shut him up, at least for a little while.

“Is that so?”

He inched closer and closer, making the purple haired boy twitch in anticipation as if already knowing what was to come next. Suddenly, Momota lurched forward and clamped two hands at his sides, gently squeezing the sensitive area. Ouma let out a screech before bursting into cackles.

“AAAAAH! Hahahahaha! Wait, stoooooop!”

Momota didn’t, though, and moved upwards digging into the soft spaces between his ribs. Ouma howled again, but refused to let go. He was a stubborn little fucker. He picked up the pace, scribbling his nails lightly into the fabric of his shirt and smirked when his laughter got even higher-pitched.

It wasn’t until he wiggled his fingers into his underarms that he finally released his grip. But instead of falling to the ground, Ouma went limp in Momota’s arms. He held him while he collected himself, chuckling when he heard the supreme leader mumbling curse words under his breath.

“So much for all that upper body strength.”


	44. Are you still mad? (Oumota)

Ouma peeked around the corner and gazed out at Momota, who was slumped in the armchair with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression on his face.

“Are you still mad?” He asked in a teasing, but tender voice.

“Hell yeah I am!” barked the astronaut. “That space model was one of a kind! It’s irreplaceable and now it’s busted. Thanks a lot.”

Ouma skulked over to the front of the chair and stared at his sullen boyfriend. He climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Momota looked away and gave him the cold shoulder, but Ouma detected a slight blush on his face. He gave him a cheeky grin.

“I said I’m sorry! Cheer up, Momo-Chan!”

He sneakily crept his hands under Momota’s shirt, making him squirm and grunt ever so slightly. He spidered his belly in just the right spot that forced a smile back onto Momota’s face.

“Hey!! Stahahahap!”

“Not until you accept my apology!”

“Okahahahy okay! Enough!!”

Ouma pulled his hands back and fell onto Momota’s chest, burying his face in his white shirt.

“Please don’t be mad at me anymore.”

Momota sighed in frustration, but put a hand on his boyfriend’s violet hair and stroked it gently. With the other arm, he pulled him in tight for a hug as if to say “I forgive you.”


	45. Dirty little secret. (Saiouma)

Shuichi had never been in such a vulnerable predicament.

Somehow, Kokichi had convinced him to play along with a new game of his called “Make the pig squeal”. He claimed it was something he used to play with the members of his secret organization as part of their training, but as usual Shuichi couldn’t tell if that was a lie or the truth. Without knowing the details, he agreed to lay on his back on the ground per Kokichi’s instructions, unaware of what the trickster had planned for him.

Kokichi sat on his arms, pinning them down with his knees. For his small stature, he was actually pretty solid. He watched his victim struggle feebly to no avail. He was trapped.

“Nee-hee-hee, what’s the matter Shuichi? Getting nervous?” The purple haired boy leaned over and relished the sight of Shuichi struggling beneath him.

“W-What are you planning to do to me?” he spurted out, noticeably anxious.

“Oh, reeeeelax… I’m not gonna hurt you! I just wanna have a little fun!”

  
Kokichi grinned from ear to ear as he held his hands directly above the detective’s fidgeting body. Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, unprepared for the sensations that were about to hit him. He expected something painful, but what he felt instead was… pleasure.

Out of nowhere, Shuichi felt ten fingers spidering inside his underarms. The reaction was instantaneous. Shuichi’s eyes shot wide open as he burst out in deep, guttural laughs.

“AHHHH! HA-HAHAHAHA-K-KO-KI-CHI-HEE-HEE-HEEHEE!”

The black-haired boy squirmed this way and that, trying his hardest to break free from Kokichi’s grasp, but the smaller boy held firm. He moved his hands along his sides, taking note of the different pitches Shuichi’s laughter reached.

“You’re not very good at this game, Shuichi… you’re the pig, you’re not supposed to squeal right away… nee-hee-hee!”

“G-GUUUUH! NOOOO! AH-HAHA!”

It went one like this for a few more minutes, Kokichi taunting the detective with verbal teases and merciless strokes and prods, Shuichi giggling and laughing, until suddenly-

“WAAAH!”

Shuichi jolted when Kokichi’s fingers touched the spot. He had simply brushed his fingers against his stomach, but that gave him the biggest reaction so far. Kokichi’s smile changed from playful to menacing.

“Oooooh, have I struck gold? How loud will the pig squeal when I touch here?”

He started poking Shuichi’s stomach at random, eliciting high pitched squeaks and tiny jumps that made him look like he was being shocked by electricity. Shuichi was beside himself.

“EEEEE! AAAAAH! EE-HEE! KOKICHIIIIII!”

Shuichi’s words made less and less sense as he began to babble. Kokichi ended the prodding and shifted to light stroking up and down his sides and belly, which had Shuichi giggling cutely.

Unexpectedly, he stopped for a moment, keeping his hands on Shuichi’s chest. The detective took this moment to catch his breath.

“Awwww, Shuichiiiii… you’re not even begging for mercy or anything,” he whined. His face held a look of disappointment. “It’s no fun when the victim doesn’t beg…”

Shuichi looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn’t expected Kokichi to notice. His face was as red as a rose, and he shifted his gaze to avoid looking at the shorter boy.

Kokichi frowned. “Did you not like the game? Is it boring you?”

“N-no… that’s not it… I actually… really… liked it…”

Shuichi’s words grew quieter and quieter as he forced them out of his mouth. He looked quite sheepish and refused to make eye contact. Sensing his embarrassment, Kokichi’s eyes widened when he realized what he meant.

“Wait, do you like being tickled??”

Shuichi cringed upon hearing the “t-word”. With an uncomfortable grimace, he shook his head yes.

“I-it’s kinda fun… at least when you do it…”

There was a brief moment of silence. Against his better judgment, he raised his eyes to look at his attacker, and witnessed Kokichi beaming like a ray of light. He had the happiest smile plastered on his face.

“Awwwwww! How adorable!! You should’ve told me sooner, we could’ve had a lot more fun!!”

Shuichi gave him a weak grin. “It’s just… a little embarrassing…”

“Nee-hee-hee… don’t worry, your dirty little secret is safe with me.” Kokichi winked. “But that means you have to let me tickle you whenever I want~”

Shuichi sighed, probably feeling more relaxed knowing that this would stay between the two of them. He seemed happy that Kokichi was more enthusiastic about his little “quirk” rather than grossed out or offended.

“Alright, just go easy on me-EEEEEEE!”

Kokichi barely heard his last words before launching another attack.


	46. You seem tense. (Saiouma)

It was almost midnight. The two of them lay together on the rug, basking in the heat of the fireplace. Kokichi was resting his head on Shuichi’s lap, while the detective stroked his purple hair. It felt like silk and smelled faintly of floral shampoo.

“Hey, Shuichi,” the supreme leader spoke in a low voice. “Let me give you a massage.”

“Why? That’s kind of random.”

“You seem tense.”

The detective rolled his shoulders. “I’m not tense.”

“Come ooooon. I’m bored and I wanna touch you.”

Shuichi raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He knew Kokichi, and he knew he was probably up to no good. But alas, he found it extremely difficult to ever say no to him.

“Fine. But no funny business this time.”

“When am I ever funny? I’m always super serious.”

Kokichi sat up and gave him a cheesy grin. Shuichi rolled his eyes in response.

Per Kokichi’s instructions, he lay face down on the rug with his arms folded upwards and Kokichi kneeling atop. His head rested on a flat pillow. Tiny hands grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them with just the right amount of pressure. At first contact, Shuichi felt a shiver run down his spine, but soon he felt his tension melting away in the warmth of Kokichi’s hands. He dared to relax and let Kokichi work away those tight knots that had plagued his upper back for who knows how long.

He was slowly fading away into a comfortable dreamworld when he was suddenly jolted awake. His arms flew down to his sides when he felt something soft brush against his lower back. He bit his lip, not wanting to ruin the moment by laughing. But he felt it again and couldn’t help but grunt.

“Nnngh!”

He tried to steady his breathing so as not to give himself away. But two more light strokes along his sides made him jump again. He let out another unintelligible sound.

“Guuuuuh!”

That couldn’t have been an accident. Kokichi was messing with him, but he wasn’t gonna give him the satisfaction of a response. It took every ounce of strength in his frail body, but Shuichi held in his giggles and tried to control his spasms as much as he could. It was difficult with ten fingers caressing his back like this, though. It tickled like hell.

Up and down the sides. Back and forth from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Tracing lines from his neck down the length of his spine. Shuichi cringed as he tried to distract himself from the tickly sensations by biting the pillow underneath him and screaming internally. After a while, he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kok-EE-chEE! Sto-AH-p!”

Kokichi amped up the intensity, scraping his nails gently along the back of Shuichi’s ribs. “Come oooon, Shushu! I wanna hear you laugh!”

Shuichi finally broke. His struggles began anew, and he released all the pent up laughter he had been holding in.

“AHAHAHA-KOKICHEEEEEHEEHEE-DOOOOON’T!”

In this position he felt one thousand percent more ticklish than usual. He tried to push away the hands on his back but he couldn’t do much in his current position. Even kicking his legs in attempt to buck off the shorter boy did nothing. Kokichi continued scribbling his sides, clawing around the front and somehow managing to tickle his lower belly. Shuichi was borderline screeching.

“SE-HEE-RIOUSLY-STAHAHAHAP! I CAHAHAHA-NT TAAAAKE IT!”

The tickling ceased after another minute or so. Kokichi climbed off, with his usual “nee-hee-hee”. Shuichi lay limp on the floor, gulping in huge breaths of air, a few residual giggles leaking out. He sat up and glared at his tormentor.

“That was mean.” Shuichi pouted.

“But you’re less tense now, aren’t you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. Surprisingly, all the knots were gone. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Kokichi wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his back. His lips fluttered across his shoulder blades, gentle as butterflies. Shuichi accepted his wordless apology.

He gently took hold of his hands and gave them each a kiss.


	47. Do not make me come get you. (Saiouma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: reference to alcohol/intoxication

It was after midnight. Shuichi was bushed. What should have been a relaxing night in with Kokichi had turned into a karaoke night involving a couple bottles of cheap soju and shitty Chinese takeout. He had gone upstairs to use the bathroom but never made it back down. His head was starting to feel a little dizzy, so he had laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Kichi,” he called out with a slight wheeze. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

Silence.

“Kokichi?”

“I’m too tired to move,” a drowsy voice whined back at him.

“Come on, just come upstairs and sleep.”

“No, you come down here.”

Shuichi groaned in frustration.

“Kokichi, do NOT make me come get you.”

Silence.

“Helloooooo?”

He heard loud and obnoxious fake snoring in response.

“Alright, have it your way _._ ” With a threatening yet playful tone, he pushed himself off the bed.

He stumbled downstairs with the grace of a toddler, and found the faker sprawled out on the couch. In one swift movement he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Shuichi wasn’t very strong, but Kokichi was so thin and lightweight carrying him was a piece of cake. Knowing what was coming next, the supreme leader tried to put up a struggle, but the soju had weakened him.

“Wait!! Shuichi nooooooo!”

Shuichi didn’t say a word until they reached the bedroom. He carefully tossed an already giggling Kokichi on the bed and began tickling him mercilessly. He grabbed his waist with both hands, digging into his sides and causing him to shriek and flail his arms wildly. The tickling was clumsy and awkward with Shuichi wiggling his hands at random wherever there was an opening. Kokichi desperately tried to push his hands away and fight off the tickles, but his coordination and strength dissolved until all he could do was laugh and squirm.

“HAHAHHAHA SHUIHEEHEECHEEHEEE STAAAHAHAHP YOU’REGONNAKILLMEEHEEHEE!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you over this noise.”

Shuichi worsened his torment by poking his ribs and stomach at random, causing Kokichi to jump and squeal every time he was touched. He acted as if he was being prodded by hot iron spears.

“AAAGH! NNNAAHAHA! STAAAAAHAP!”

After a few minutes the detective let up, collapsing next to his victim. For a while he just laid there, face down on the blanket and listening to Kokichi’s labored breathing. When it seemed to steady out, he turned and wrapped his arms around his worn-out friend, pressing his lips against his shoulder.

“Sleep,” he whispered.

Kokichi agreed, but not before getting back at Shuichi with a surprise attack on his lower sides. After the laughter died down, the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms with the lights still on.


	48. Kidnapping. (Saiouma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: light bondage

 Shuichi awoke in an unfamiliar bedroom. His wrists were tied together behind his back, along with his ankles. He began to panic slightly, until he looked around the room and realized where he was.

“Neeheehee… you’re finally awake.”

At the edge of the bed sat Kokichi, wearing a dark smile and resembling a purple gremlin. Shuichi started struggling to break free.

“What’s going on, Kokichi? Why am I tied up?” the detective tried not to let his nervousness show in his voice. The ultimate supreme leader just smiled back.

“Mmmm, I thought it would be fun to torture you before I kill you.” He said it in such a sing-songy voice that Shuichi was even more taken aback.

“Y-you can’t be serious?!”

“Careful, detective, you’re starting to sweat.”

Kokichi crept closer, looming over Shuichi’s face and snickering faintly.

“I-if you don’t let me go right now, I’ll call this kidnapping!”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands right now, Shumaiii.”

Kokichi pinned him under his legs, his entire upper body exposed and vulnerable. Shuichi’s heart pounded in his chest as he awaited his torment. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the worst, twitching slightly from head to toe. 

Without warning, Kokichi grabbed his sides and started tickling him with all ten fingers. He yelped, unable to resist the unexpected sensation.

“AAAAAAAAAK! GAHAHA-HA! Stop, KoKEEEEEHEEHEEchee!”

But Kokichi didn’t stop, and instead continued to wiggle his hands on Shuichi’s stomach. His shirt had begun to ride up, and his bare skin was exposed. Kokichi’s hands fluttered over his lower belly and navel, making his victim shriek and cry out even louder. He bounced on the bed, moving from side to side in attempt to get away from the tickly feelings, but he found no respite and was resigned to deep belly laughs.

“OH MY GAHAHAHAHD NOOOOOOO! PLEEEEHEEHEEZ NO MOHOHORE!”

“Tickle tickle tiiiiiickle~… poor Shushu is soooo ticklish~…”

Kokichi was grinning like a madman as his hands explored all over the detective’s sides, waist, and stomach. He had discovered Shuichi’s worst secret. And now that he had him right where he wanted, he would never let him go.


	49. So sensitive. (Saiouma)

“Eeheeheehee… Shuichiiii stoohahahap…”

“Hold still, Kichi.”

“I caahahan’t you’re tihihihickling meeeee!”

Kokichi convulsed at Shuichi’s gentle back rubbing. His touch was light enough to avoid pain, but firm enough to make him squirm like a snake speared through.

“I’m almost done, just hold on a little longer. You still need some on your lower back.”

“Noooooohoho…”

Shuichi’s hands wandered a little too far to his sides, making the purple-haired boy jump slightly.

“EEEEEEK! Dohohohon’t!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m not even trying to tickle you. Jeez, you’re so sensitive…”

“Eeeheehee… liar…”

Shuichi squeezed the last of the ointment out. Kokichi’s rash was starting to fade away, but he wanted to savor this moment while it lasted. He was just so damn cute when he was a giggling mess. With one final act of mischief, he massaged the remaining gel-like substance into his lower ribs, slowly clawing back and forth. Kokichi almost lost it, wiggling left and right while melodic laughter filled the air.

“AAHAHAHAHA! Nyeeheehee!”

The detective laughed as he started to gently scritch-scratch his sides.

“Alright, maybe I  _was_  lying…”


	50. That wasn't what we agreed on. (Saiouma)

It was one of those days. Both of them were in rotten moods for different reasons. Shuichi was annoyed and tired after a long day of work, and Kokichi was bored and under stimulated after sitting at home for hours doing nothing. They were bickering over the pettiest things: who left the white towel on the bathroom floor, who didn’t make the bed when they got up this morning, who had eaten all the leftover Thai take out after someone else had specifically asked them not to. The apartment was a war zone.

“I told you last night I was planning to eat it for lunch. And you ate it anyway.”

“I was hungryyyy… and you didn’t make dinner like you promised you would last night.”

“That’s not what we agreed on!”

Shuichi glared from across the room while Kokichi stared back with a bored look on his face.

“Whatever. I don’t even like your cooking anyway.”

“You…!”

Suddenly, the detective lunged at his boyfriend, clasping his hands to his sides and digging in frantically. Kokichi exploded into a frenzy of laughter.

“AAAAAAAAH! HA-HAHA-HAHA! FAAAHAHACK!”

Kokichi grunted and struggled wildly, somehow managing to sneak his fingers under Shuichi’s arms and tickle them madly. Shuichi cackled and released his hands from Kokichi’s sides, attempting to cover and protect himself from the unexpected attack.

“AAAAAAAGH! SHIHIHIT!”

Kokichi turned the tables quickly by climbing onto his boyfriend, squeezing his sides and stomach in search of the most ticklish spot. His victim shouted and laughed uproariously.

“STAHAHAP!”

“Take that, Shushu!”

Shuichi writhed under the tickly touches, trying to pinch his attacker at random but failing to hit a good spot. He finally got his revenge when he poked his stomach, sending Kokichi into a fit of giggles.

“Eeeheehee! Dooon’t!”

Then the wrestle for control began again and continued for several more rounds until the two of them found themselves red in the face and completely out of breath. They lay next to each other, inhaling and exhaling, still twitching in anticipation.

Shuichi looked at the boy next to him. He embraced him with warm arms, kissing him all the way from arm to shoulder.

“I’m sorry for yelling, Kich.”

Kokichi hugged him tighter, his head buried in his chest.

“I’m sorry I said I didn’t like your cooking. I lied.”

They cuddled until the anger dissolved, and all was forgiven.


	51. A deal is a deal. (Saiouma)

Kokichi fidgeted nervously as he sat on the bed.

“Do I reeeeally have to?”

Shuichi smirked as he crawled closer, hovering over his anxious boyfriend.

“A deal is a deal.”

The ultimate supreme leader sighed. “Are you sure that  _this_ is what you want? You could do, like, literally anything else to me besides this.”

“Am I ever.”

Kokichi sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He gingerly lifted his arms above his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He braced for his tickly torment, expecting his boyfriend to squeeze his sides or poke his ribs like he always did in these situations. But instead, he felt gentle teases that made him squirm in an entirely different way.

Shuichi began by carefully lifting his chin and placing unreasonably soft kisses on the side of his neck. Kokichi shivered at the sensation. His neck was one of his worst spots, and Shuichi often took full advantage of it. A couple light strokes were usually enough to make him squeal. However, he did his best to hold back his reactions, although he knew it was futile. He flinched every time Shuichi’s lips made contact, and then again when they left his skin and found a new spot. He let out little muffled titters every few seconds, but it wasn’t until Shuichi added his hands that they became more audible.

“Mmmhmhmm! Shooooeeheeheecheeeeee…!”

The detective had started circling his stomach with the lightest of strokes, his fingertips barely touching his skin. Up and down, left and right, Shuichi left no skin untouched. Kokichi quivered like jello, his twitching getting more prominent when his boyfriend’s hands drifted near that deadly patch of skin right underneath his belly button. He found it harder and harder to hold back his giggles, especially when he was being tickled in two of his worst areas.

“Eeheeheehee! Shuichi dooooohohon’t!”

Shuichi pulled away momentarily to tease him. “You’re so cute when you get all flustered.”

Kokichi pouted. “Am not…”

“Are too.”

Ten fingers slowly climbing up the purple haired boy’s sides ended the debate. Taken by surprise, he burst out in squeaky giggles, hid his reddening face with his hands, and instinctively tried to curl up into a ball. In response, Shuichi moved to sit on his legs, immediately cutting his wiggle room in half.

“No running away or hiding,” he warned playfully.

“Buhuhut it tihihihickles!”

“Good.”

Shuichi stopped momentarily to take hold of his arms with one hand. He held them down firmly, taking away his remaining mobility. With one finger from his free hand, he drew a line from wrist to elbow to underarm, savoring the way Kokichi convulsed and sputtered. He noticed how he bit his lip and stifled his laughter every time he touched the center of his armpit, so he lingered there for a while longer. Seeing Kokichi was about to break, he added in verbal teasing for good measure.

“Tickle, tickle…  _Kichikichi koo_!”

“Neeheeheehee! NoooooOOOO!”

“Awww… poor you. Does it really tickle that bad?”

“Yehehehes!! NnnnaaAAHAHAHAHA!”

Satisfied, Shuichi continued his path down the length of Kokichi’s thin torso. He fluttered his hand across his ribcage and sides, clawing gently while his boyfriend squirmed and shrieked and attempted to pull his arms down. He’d speed up his ministrations for a quick second, then return to slowly dragging his nails over the surface of his waist. Feeling a bit creative, he added on to the maddeningly tender torment of his sides by fluttering his lips over his belly and blowing ever so gently. Kokichi nearly went mad.

“AAAAAAAAHHH! AHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!”

Finally, it was done. Shuichi let go of his boyfriend’s wrists and gave him a second to collect himself. While Kokichi caught his breath, he brushed some of his stray hair out of his face. He gazed lovingly at his flustered boyfriend and saw a light rosy color dusting his round cheeks. He couldn’t help but kiss them both.

“You’re adorable, Kich.”

Feeling a little embarrassed, Kokichi’s blush deepened and he turned his face away.

“Am not…”

Shuichi placed a hand on his chin, gently pulling his face back towards him. Kokichi looked in his eyes and saw them radiating with warmth and affection. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

The detective kissed both of his cheeks once more, then his forehead, then his nose, and ended with a kiss on the lips.

“Are too.”


	52. What aren't you telling me? (Saiouma)

“You’re a really bad liar, you know that?”

Kokichi confronted his boyfriend, who squirmed nervously next to him on the couch.

“I-I’m not lying! It’s really nothing!”

“You’re hiding something. And I’m going to find out what that is.”

Kokichi crawled on top of him, straddling his hips with his skinny legs. Shuichi tried pushing him off, but he just grabbed his hands and put all his body weight on them. A struggle ensued, and despite Kokichi’s obvious size disadvantage, he won.

“Nghhh, Kokichi! STOP!”

“What aren’t you telling me, Shumaiiiii? I’m _dying_ to know.”

He let go of his hands and sneaked them beneath his shirt, tenderly stroking all over the soft, pale skin. Shuichi wiggled as he tried to grab his wrists to push him off, but the spider-like movements on his midsection were slowly weakening him.

“W-wait, stohohop! Don’t do that!”

“Awww, whassa matter? You’re not… _ticklish_ , are you?”

Shuichi flinched when he heard the word. Kokichi watched gleefully as his boyfriend’s cheeks and ears turn bright red.

“No!”

“Is that why you got all twitchy when we were cuddling earlier?”

“No!!”

“Can’t you say anything else besides ‘no’?”

He poked his belly button and was delighted to hear Shuichi squeal in response.

“EEEEEE! Dohohon’t!”

“Awww, Saihara-chan is sooooo cute! Where else are you ticklish?”

Kokichi didn’t bother waiting for an answer. He moved upwards and dug his hands into Shuichi’s underarms, which caused his full-bodied laughter to break through.

“Ahahahahaa! Kokicheeheehee! Please!!”

For once, the supreme leader listened. He embraced his flustered boyfriend and rested his head on his chest, listening to the sound of his hasty breaths and rapid heartbeat.

“You don’t have to be all shy about it, ya know.”

“It’s just… embarrassing…”

“No waaaay! It’s super adorable!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but crack a sheepish smile at the compliment.

“Really?”

A kiss on the lips gave him his answer.


	53. Give it back. (Pregame Saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregame AU.

“Hey! Give me my hat back!”

“You’ll have to come and get it, Saihara-chan!”

Ouma teased the navy haired boy as he pulled the stolen baseball cap over his messy, frizzled hair. He ran around the schoolyard cheerfully as Saihara chased him. He came within reach many times, but always managed to slip away every time his friend got close.

“Stop!! You’re gonna soak it with your nasty sweat!”

“Waaaaah! Shumai is so mean! My hair is perfectly clean!”

The two of them paused simultaneously to catch their breath. Saihara looked up and saw a few strands of violet hair sticking to Ouma’s forehead. There was sweat dripping down his brow and onto the ground. He grumbled in annoyance, losing his patience with the shorter boy.

“This is your last warning. Take. It. Off.”

“No! Way!”

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Saihara lunged forward and was somehow able to grab part of Ouma’s uniform. He tackled him to the ground, and while he was trapped under him, he snuck his hands inside his shirt and wiggled them all over in a frantic pattern.

“Wahahahahait! Saihara-CHAHAHAHAN!”

“This is what you get for being a little shit!”

“I’m sorreeheehee please stahahaHAHAHAP!”

Ouma half-screamed, half-laughed as his skin spasmed under Saihara’s gentle touch. In the excitement, the hat fell off and was nearly forgotten as Saihara found himself lost in Ouma’s laughter. It wasn’t often that he got to hear him genuinely giggling, so he savored the short-lived moment as well as the feeling of Ouma’s skin beneath his hands.

When his laughter got wheezy and he seemed like he was on the verge of passing out, Saihara finally let up. He grabbed his hat and stood up clumsily, brushing off the blades of grass that stuck to his black pants. It was slightly wet from Ouma’s perspiration, but he didn’t really care. He put it back on his head and started feeling more like himself.

“Let’s go, Ouma. We’re gonna be late.”

Ouma, still tittering faintly, reached out expectantly.

“Help me up pleeeease? I’m so weak and fragile from your horrific attack.”

Saihara rolled his eyes as he extended his own hand.

As soon as Ouma was back on his feet, he approached Saihara until his face was mere inches from his own. Before he could utter a word, the prankster stood on his tiptoes, lifted the front of his cap, and whispered to him in a low voice:

“I only stole it ‘cause I think you’re way cuter without it.”

This caused the black-haired boy to blush fiercely.

“… Ouma?”

Ouma just grinned like a hyena and slowly backed up, readying himself for another game of chase.

“Whoops! Just look at the time! We’d better go or else we’ll be tardy!”

“Hey, w-wait! Ouma!!”

And with that, the two of them dashed through the main entrance of the school just as the bell began to toll.


	54. Not that quiet. (Saiouma)

Ouma crept into the kitchen, tip-toeing slowly across the cool, cream-colored tiles to prevent making as much noise as possible.

 _No sugar after 8, my ass_ , he thought as he deftly opened the door to the fridge.  _Hasn’t he ever heard of a midnight snack?_

He licked his lips when his eyes fell upon the defrosted cheesecake. The craftsmanship was of the highest quality, much to be expected from the ultimate pastry chef. The thick chocolate-y middle, the moist yet crumbly outer crust, and of course the sliced strawberries on top that were drizzled in dark chocolate. His stomach rumbled.

He turned around to grab a fork, anxious to dig in and taste the sweet sugary goodness, when he heard the fridge close behind him. He froze, aware of what was to come next.

“Kokichi,” said a disapproving voice. “It’s 3 am. What are you doing up?”

Ouma spun around to face his sleepy boyfriend, who was rubbing his eyes groggily. His normally tamed hair stuck out in all directions, making him look even more adorable than usual. It was strange; usually, he wasn’t such a light sleeper. And Ouma had taken extra care not to disrupt him, which was difficult with him draping basically all of his body parts around him as they slept together.

“I could ask you the same question, Shumaiii.”

Saihara yawned.

“You’re really not as quiet as you think you are.”

The detective looked at the fork he was holding and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Don’t tell me you were going to eat that cheesecake.”

“Fine! I won’t!”

Normally, Saihara would have scolded him for waking him early and his unhealthy habit of late night snacking, but he was exhausted and wanted to end this quickly. Without another word, he approached Ouma and scooped up the supreme leader in his arms. He carried him bridal style back to the bedroom, disregarding his whiny protests.

“Waaaaait! I’m hungryyyyy!”

Saihara plopped him on the bed in a somewhat ungraceful manner, losing his balance halfway and falling face first into Ouma’s stomach. He used it as an opportunity to tease his smaller boyfriend.

“Hmm, is that so… then how about some raspberries?”

“Huh?”

Saihara lifted Ouma’s shirt. He took a deep breath, and placed his lips on his bare skin, blowing a loud raspberry that rivaled the volume of Ouma’s surprised shriek.

“AAAAAAEEEE! Dooooohohon’t!”

Saihara ignored him, and blew another, and another, clutching Ouma tighter the more he tried to squirm away. He lifted his face and saw his flustered boyfriend with his eyes squeezed shut, giggling faintly.

“Still hungry?” He asked.

“No! No mohohore!”

He inched up so that his face was next to Ouma’s and sighed victoriously.

“Good. Then let’s go back to sleep.”

“Waaaaaah, Shumai is soooo evil.”

“Yeah, yeah. Turn off the light, please.”


	55. Called for backup. (Saioumota)

Shuichi had him right where he wanted: pinned beneath his legs.

Kokichi’s arms were completely immobile. And as soon as Kaito came, his legs would be too. The chance of escape was slim to none.

Shuichi was about to get his revenge.

“How does it feel to be the pig, Kichi?” the detective teased.

Kokichi was squirming anxiously beneath him. For the first time that Shuichi had known him, he looked genuinely nervous. He tried twisting his arms, kicking both of his short legs, and complaining loudly, but none of his efforts showed results.

“Shuichiiiiii let me gooooooo,” he whined. “I don’t want to play!”

“Jeez, I haven’t even touched you yet. Are you gonna give up that easily?”

He placed two fingers under his arms and wiggled them, eliciting the first giggles.

“Eeeeeeheehee… nooooo…”

Kokichi was giggling so cutely, Shuichi had no choice but to continue. He went from two fingers to ten, dancing his hands over his ribs and all the spaces in between. He wasn’t touching him with much pressure, but Kokichi took off like a missile, bouncing off the ground with a wide smile plastered across his face. He hadn’t realized how ticklish Kokichi was. It was the only time Shuichi had heard his real laugh, and it was undeniably adorable. 

“AAAAAAAAAH! NAHAHAHAOOOO! DOOOOOON’T!”

“Hmm, you’re not very good at this game! You know you’re not supposed to squeal right away, riiiiight?” He threw Kokichi’s taunting wordsback at him as he slid both hands up and down his sensitive sides. He was delighted to see his squirming, lithe body twitch and quiver under his gentle touch. He blushed slightly, realizing he was enjoying it a little too much.

“EEHEEHEE SHAHAHADAHAHAP!”

The loud laughter echoed throughout the courtyard. After a couple minutes, Shuichi felt a strong hand on his shoulder and stopped his tickly hands momentarily.

“You called for backup?”

Kaito grinned at him with the cheerfulness of a little kid. Shuichi smiled back, and both turned to look at their captive friend on the ground. Kokichi’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Oh fuck… nonononoNO!! Get AWAY!!”

His protests fell on deaf ears as Kaito straddled his hips, securing him to the ground and offering him even less wiggle room then before.

“Get ready Kichi… one… two… THREE!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Suddenly, there were two pairs of hands spidering over his torso, tickling every sensitive spot on his chest and belly. Fingers poked underarms randomly, nails scratched sides gently, and hands drummed on his stomach lightly all over his worst areas. Kokichi’s laughter was maniacal. Being tickled by Shuichi was bad enough, but getting tickled by two was unbearable.

“AAAAAAAGH! HAHAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!”

At last, relief. Both ticklers released their prisoner and let him breathe. He was red in the face and limp from exhaustion. The two of them wondered if they had gone a little too far, feeling a twinge of guilt. 

Kaito took action first and picked him up, carrying him bridal style back to his room as Shuichi followed. There, both boys tucked him into bed, stroking his silky purple hair until he fell asleep.


	56. Big trouble. (Saioumota)

Kaito crossed his arms and sighed as he stared at the two yahoos in front of him. Shuichi on the left, giving him a wounded puppy smile,and Kokichi on the right, with a big toothy grin stretched across his face.

“So… either of you care to explain how my telescope was broken?”

Tiny beads of sweat formed on Shuichi’s brow. Kokichi, on the other hand, looked unfazed.

“W-well… you see…” Shuichi started, his voice cracking slightly. He didn’t get a chance to finish before Kokichi interrupted.

“It’s actually quite simple, really,” he yapped. “Basically… it’s all Shuichi’s fault.”

“W-what?! MY fault?”

“Yup! That’s right! You were messing around in Kaito’s room and knocked it over!”

“That’s not true! I only fell because you pushed me!”

Their bickering began again, forcing Kaito to step in once more.

“Enough! You’re both in big trouble!”

“Kaitooooo, I really didn’t do anything!” Kokichi looked up at him with big, round eyes, tiny tears forming in the corners. “You can trust me, it’s alright. Just don’t trust him.” He gestured to the anxious detective.

“W-wait! Why am I the scapegoat?!”

“Just give it up, Shuichi! Or else I’ll force you to confess!”

“Wh-what do you mean? Stay away! I-AAAAEEEE!”

In a flash, Kokichi pounced on top of him and pinned him to the floor. He grabbed his waist, digging into his sides and wiggling his fingers on the soft, sensitive skin. Shuichi immediately exploded with laughter, trying his best to fight off Kokichi’s hands by kicking and pushing. 

Meanwhile, Kaito stood transfixed, baffled by the scene unfolding in front of him.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! STAAAAHAHAP!”

“Just confess to your crime and I’ll stop~”

“I DIHIHIDN’T DOOO IT- KAITOHELPMEEHEEHEE!”

Shuichi laughed like a madman as his stomach and ribs were clawed relentlessly by the ultimate supreme leader. He was an expert tickler, switching from light strokes on his lower belly to scraping his nails across each individual rib, all of which caused him to squirm like a fish out of water.

Without warning, the tickling was put to a stop when Kaito grabbed both of them in one swift movement, lifting them onto the bed and trapping them under his weight. Shuichi, weak from the tickling, and Kokichi, taken by surprise at the sudden movement, both stared up at him in surprise.

“It seems like you’re both guilty to me.”

They started to protest, but were soon silenced when they burst out into a fit of giggles. Kaito placed one hand on each of their bellies, spidering from side to side and seeking out the spots that gave him the best reactions. Their laughter was like a musical duet.

“AAAHEEHEEHEE! NNOOOO!”

“KAHAHAHAEEETOOOO! AHAHAHAHA!”

Kaito smiled triumphantly. “Maybe this’ll teach you to stay out of my room!”


	57. Harmless fun. (Fuyupeko)

Fuyuhiko was about to die. That much he was certain of.

Not only that, he was going to die in the worst way possible. Not with cement shoes, as was common for those associated with the Kuzuryuu Clan. Nor would it be from blood loss or stab wounds, typical signs of torture found on those with loose lips.

No, he was about to die from laughter at the hands of his beloved Peko Pekoyama.

She had discovered his greatest weakness, kept carefully hidden for years from the rest of his clan. And she was about to exploit it to her heart’s content.

“Fuck… Peko, WAIT!! God DAMN it!!!”

“Young master, there’s no need to panic. It’s just a little harmless fun.”

She advanced toward him with outstretched hands, ready to pounce on her unwilling victim. Backed into a corner, he had no chance of escape.

“No no no no NO!!  ** _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME_**!!!”

Ignoring his pleas, her hands finally made contact with his sides. A slew of curse words and maniacal laughter burst from his mouth.

“AHAHAHAHHAAHA! SHIHIHIHIHIT! FUUUUUCK STOP!!!”

Her fingers danced up and down, moving with his body whenever he tried to wiggle away. Despite his massive struggles, Peko was like a brick wall; no amount of kicking or pulling was enough to stop her.

“I must say, it’s an honor to hear you in such high spirits. It’s been so long since I’ve been graced with your sweet laughter.”

“AAAAAAH! GAHAHAHA SHUTTHEFUCKUHAHAHAP!”

The way he was screaming made it seem like he was being scalded with blue-hot irons. But in reality, it was Peko’s short nails twirling on his bare stomach that was the cause for his wild shrieks. She marveled at the seldom seen expression on her childhood friend’s face; the corners of his mouth upturned, his eyes squeezed shut, and a feminine pink blush spread across his round cheeks. Her heart melted at the sight.

Caught up in the moment, Peko’s light administrations continued into the night as Fuyuhiko’s cackles echoed throughout the bungalow.


	58. Something's wrong. (Fuyupeko)

There was one thing Peko Pekoyama was terrible at, and that was hiding her feelings when she was around Fuyuhiko.

When she returned home one day with red eyes and a wet shirt sleeve, Fuyuhiko refused to let her go without an answer.

“Peko. Why are you crying?”

A bit startled by his straightforward question, she struggled to come up with an excuse on the spot.

“Oh. I’m not crying, Young Master. I simply have some dust in my eye.”

“Cut the bullshit, Peko. You can lie to everyone else, but I see right through it. Something’s wrong.”

“It is not a lie. Please calm yourself. I’m fine.”

“Damn it Peko! You better tell me, or else… or else…!”

Without thinking, he lunged at her and clamped his hands to her sides. Normally, Peko would have sliced his head off if he was an enemy. However, she was caught off guard both by his inquiries and the sudden physical sensation. Feeling his hands dig into her waist, she felt a giddy feeling spread throughout her body and bubbling laughter growing in her throat… until she had no choice but to let it out.

“Ehehehee… heeheehee… HAHAHAHAHAA!”

It felt strange, laughing so freely like this. However, it was even stranger to see Fuyuhiko with such a large smile on his face. His hands jumped around, poking and squeezing all over her midsection, and everywhere he touched made her laugh even louder.

“Ahahahaha! Young Master, I-AAHAHAHAHA!”

After a few seconds he let go. A few residual giggles escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“You gonna tell me what happened? Or do I need to do it again?”

After calming herself down, she looked at Fuyuhiko and pouted.

“I saw the most adorable creature in the streets while I was walking home… a little kitten with blakc fur and blue eyes. It looked so soft, I just wanted to touch it… but as soon as I approached, it ran away. No animal has ever let me get close enough to touch.”

Fuyuhiko let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed his temples with one hand.

“For Christ’s sake… is that really it, Peko? Jesus… I thought someone had fucked with you.”

She said nothing, staring at an indistinguishable spot on the ground. Fuyuhiko saw her eyes glistening with sadness and despair. Seeing her so down broke whatever was left of his heart. He exhaled again and scratched the back of his head.

“Look… If you really want a cat that bad, we can go to the humane society tomorrow and pick one out.”

Her crimson eyes lit up with joy and excitement.

“Do you mean it, Young Master?”

He grinned. “Only if you start calling me by my first name.”’

She paused, considering his offer, than finally said-

“Alright… Fuyuhiko.”


	59. Tickling the ivories. (Amamatsu)

Kaede was in her happy place; seated in front of a piano. Her nimble fingers danced across the keys as she played one of her favorite Mozartpieces: KV 332, Sonata No. 12 in F Major. The quick movements reminded her of birds, fluttering from tree to tree and singing about the joys of life. It always made her smile.

She was in such a deep trance that she didn’t hear the door to her lab open and close. Out of nowhere, she felt hands on her shoulders and a warm, velvety voice whispering in her ear.

“Bravo, bellissima.”

She jumped so violently she almost knocked over her chair, hitting a few off-key notes in the process. “Rantaro! Jesus, I almost had a heart attack!”

He threw his head back and let out a sparkling laugh. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You were in the zone.”

Kaede couldn’t help but join in. Rantaro had a contagious laugh.

He sat down next to her on the chair and listened to her play. For a while, they stayed there without saying anything, the only sound coming from the grand piano. High notes, low notes, and everything in between. After a while Rantaro broke the silence.

“Kaede, you sure know how to tickle the ivories.”

“Ugh, pleeeease don’t say that,” she complained, her hands still glued to the keys. “I always hated that expression.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Kaede stopped playing and turned to face him. She could have sworn his eyes twinkled for a split second.

“I just hate the word ‘tickle’. It makes me get all squirmy.”

“But it’s such a lovely word! Tickle, tickle, tickle~” He poked at her stomach a few times.

“Rantaro stooooop,” she half giggled, half whined as she gently smacked his shoulder.

“What’s worse then, hearing the word ‘tickle’ or actually being tickled?”

“Well, duh, actually being-GAAAH!”

In a flash, Rantaro’s hands were grabbing her sides, squeezing up and down at random. Kaede let out a scream, and then a flurry of giggles. She clutched his wrists and tried to pull them off, but he had an iron grip.

“Heeheeheehee Rantaroooooo! Staahahahap!”

Her laughter was melodic and birdlike, just like Sonata No.12. The wiggly fingers on either side of her made her laughter pitch higher and higher the more they tickled. Her screams went up in a crescendo, from piano to forte within a few short minutes.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle~”

“AHAHAHAHHA-DOOOOOON’T!”

When he finally stopped, Kaede let out a few residual giggles and tried to catch her breath. A few long seconds passed. She realized she was still holding on to his wrists. His hands hadn’t left her waist. She looked up, locking eyes with him, and for a moment all she could do was stare and take him in. His bedroom eyes. The few strands of greenish hair obscuring half his face. His lips in a slight part. Neither one spoke a word. Kaede felt her cheeks getting hot.

The simultaneously released their holds on each other. Kaede turned away.

“Uhhh… I should really get back to practicing,” she murmured, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Hah, yeah, no problem. I’ll let you be.”

Rantaro stood up to leave, swinging one leg over the piano chair. He sauntered to the door, about to make his exit before he heard Kaede say-

“You can stop by anytime you want though!”

He turned around and saw Kaede beaming, light pink dusting her cheeks. He smiled back.

“Sure thing. I’ll see ya later.”


	60. Pedicure. (Amamatsu)

Kaede struggled to hold in her giggles as the pumice stone was scrubbed across her heel. She didn’t dare laugh; not now, not like this,and not in front of Rantaro.

She loved what he had done with her manicure; he’d done such a good job, she jokingly told him he should’ve been the Ultimate Nail Technician. Being as nice as he was, he offered to give her a matching pedicure on the house. Kaede thought she could handle it; she hadn’t been tickled in years, not since she was a little kid, and she figured she had grown out of it in her adult years.

Was she ever wrong.                    

“You okay, Kaede?” He looked up at her with his big, round eyes full of concern.

“Nnnnngh! Y-yeah! I’m okay!” She sputtered out with a nervous tinge.

He held her ankle in his soft hands, another sensation that made her twitch. The pumice stone continued its path from heel to toe, tickling her madly all along the way. When it reached her arch, she let out a small yelp and almost yanked her foot away.

“EEEEP!”

Rantaro laughed out loud. “A little ticklish?”

Kaede turned red in embarrassment. “J-just a little…”

“It’s okay, I’m almost done. I’ll make sure to be reeeeal gentle.”

Kaede sighed in relief, failing to hear the slight tone of mischief in Rantaro’s voice. She tried to relax, close her eyes and sink into the massage chair. Her peace was short lived, though, when she felt a soft bristled brush scrape up and down her sole.

“AAAAAAAH! DOHOHOHOHON’T! IT TIHIHIHCKLES!”

Rantaro chuckled along with her, holding her foot firmly in place as she kicked and squirmed. Her toes wiggled cutely and scrunched up when the brush got a little too close for comfort.

“You’re so squirmy! I don’t think I’ve ever had a client as ticklish as you before!”

“EEHEEHEEHEE STOOOOOP!”

Rantaro put down the brush and placed her foot back into the bathwater. He picked it up again, dried her off, and began to massage her with floral-scented lotion. Finally, Kaede could calm down and begin to enjoy being pampered. The rubbing still made her giggle a little, but it mostly felt good.

“Haaaa… haha…”

“Feel good?”

“Yeeeees…”

He switched to the right foot, giving it just as much time and attention as the other. Kaede felt all her tension melt away in his hands. Her face was clouded with sheer bliss. Seeing her like this made Rantaro’s heart race a thousand beats per minute.

Rantaro kissed the tops of her feet before taking out the pink polish, ready to put the final touches on her pedicure.


	61. Baseball practice. (Makoto/Leon)

Makoto was proving to be a difficult student. All Leon was trying to do was teach him how to swing a bat properly, but the skinny twig could barely do that right.

“Jesus…” the ultimate baseball player grumbled under his breath. “For the last time, Makoto, straighten your arms when you swing!”

“I am!!”

Leon sighed and face palmed himself, rubbing his temples inthe process. “You really are hopeless, man…”

Makoto hung his head, spurring some guilt deep within Leon’s heart. He sighed again, then walked behind Makoto and reached his arms around his.

“Straighten your back. When you go to swing, extend your elbows as far as possible… like this…”

For this attempt, Leon pushed Makoto’s arms out until they were completely straight. He couldn’t see from this angle, but a slight blush had spread across Makoto’s face. If anyone had been watching, it would’ve looked like the two boys were in some sort of loving embrace.

“L-like this?” Makoto sputtered. Leon nodded.

“You got it. Now try it on your own.”

He slid his hands backwards, accidentally brushing against Makoto’s underarms. The bat fell to the ground in an instant, making a loud crashing sound that reverberated throughout the room.

“Ahahahaha!”

Leon flinched at all the sudden loud noise. “What the hell’s wrong with you, man?!”

He saw Makoto giggling and clutching his sides. A light bulb suddenly went off in his mind. Without thinking, he lunged toward the other boy, digging his hands into his underarms. Makoto went mad, squirming this way and that in attempt to escape.

“AHA-HA-HAHA-HAHA! LEEEEEHEEHEEON!”

Makoto struggled, but he had no chance of fighting off the older athletic boy. Leon had a strong grip, and his hands were probing every square inch of Makoto’s most ticklish spot. The tickling was intense, and Makoto’s laughter reached a pitch Leon didn’t know was possible for a guy.

A few minutes passed before Leon released him, still giggling and completely red in the face. He fell to his knees, weakened by the unexpected tickling. Leon shook his head, chuckling to himself.

 _You really are hopeless_ … he thought, a grin plastered across his face.


	62. Payback. (Makoto/Leon)

Makoto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But they weren’t fast enough to escape from Leon.

The ultimate baseball player was hot on his trail. His rage seemed to give him a speed boost.

“Get back here, Naegi!!” The redhead growled from behind.

“L-leave me alone!”

He turned the corner of the building and found himself face to face with a brick wall. He came to a sudden halt, then turned around to face his pursuer. Leon was grinning like a hyena as he approached him steadily.

“It looks like your luck’s run out.”

“Leon, wait, I can explain!”

“Explain how you cheated and made me look like a loser on the field?!”

Makoto gulped. This was one bad situation. Usually his good luck worked in his favor, but in this case, it was definitely against him. He cursed himself for getting that home run. He should’ve just thrown the game!

Leon was closing in on him. His hands were outstretched and he was ready to pounce. Makoto had nowhere to go.

“Admit you cheated.”

“Okay, okay! Whatever you wa-AHAHAHANT! Nooooo!”

The ultimate lucky student’s underarms were attacked with ten stiff fingers. He broke out into laughter immediately, already weakened from the running. Leon was a merciless tickler, grabbing his torso at random and poking all of his most sensitive areas. Makoto quickly fell to pieces.

“LEEEOOOON! Bahahaaha, doooon’t!”

“This is payback for making me look bad!”

“I’m sohohohorry!!”

On the other side of the building, distant maniacal laughter could be heard echoing across the baseball field, where the rest of class 78 was standing around idly waiting for the two rouge players to return. Kyoko turned in the direction of the strange sound. She smiled to herself.

“Sounds like Leon finally caught up with Makoto. Poor him.”


	63. Weak spots. (Makoto/Leon)

“W-wait!! Makoto, can’t we talk about this?!”

Leon begged frantically as the ultimate lucky student approached him. The handcuffs locking his wrists to the bed frame held his arms taut while his legs kicked around wildly. Despite his vicious struggling, he wasn’t going anywhere. Makoto made a mental note to thank Kyoko later for letting him borrow the restraints. Even though he hadn’t asked.

“Sure. Let’s talk about your weak spots. Where are they, exactly?”

Makoto had a cheerful grin on his face, arms outstretched and fingers wiggling menacingly. The ultimate baseball player did all he could in his precarious position. He begged, pleaded, and bargained with his classmate, but his words fell on deaf ears. Eventually, Makoto’s hands made contact with his underarms, and his final protests instantly turned into hysterical laughter.

“FUUUUUUCK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOO!”

“Jeez, I had no idea you were this ticklish Leon!”

“GGRRRRRAAAAHAHAHA SHUDDUP!”

Makoto clasped his hands around his sides and discovered how sensitive his red-haired classmate truly was. Squeezing his ribs made him holler while pinching his sides made him giggle in a slightly high-pitched tone. Makoto silently thanked his lucky stars for allowing him the sweet taste of revenge.

Unfortunately for Leon, the mercy he so desired wouldn’t come for a very long time.


	64. A misunderstanding. (Makoto/Leon/Mondo)

Makoto struggled feebly in the clutches of his assailant.

Unbeknownst to him, the ultimate biker gang leader and the ultimate baseball player had teamed up to terrorize him. And neither of them had mercy on their minds.

A prisoner in his own room, Mondo held his arms back while Leon prepared for his attack.

“Ngghh… Guys!! Don’t do this, please!”

Leon cracked his knuckles. “This has been a long time coming, Naegi.”

“But why?! What did I do?”

Leon suddenly snapped. “You’ve been hogging all the hot girls to yourself! First Maizono, now Kirigiri?! Leave some for the rest of us!!”

“I’m telling you, it’s a misunderstanding! We’re just friends!”

“Just get on with it, Kuwata!” Mondo shouted, visibly annoyed. “I ain’t got all day, ya know.”

“W-wait! Stop! AHAHAHAHAHA NOOOO!”

Makoto cried out when Leon’s clawed hands made contact with his ribs. They squeezed hard and pinched in the delicate spaces between his ribs, torturing him relentlessly. He tried, really tried, to break away and curl up in defense, but Mondo was just too strong for him.

“AAAAH! Leon, stoooooop! BAHAHAHA!”

Ten fingers danced up and down his sides, allowing him no respite. They poked his underarms until his screams reached an octave usually reserved for sopranos. They spidered all over his stomach until it started quivering like jell-o. All while he cackled, begged, and fought to get away.

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t escape for a very long time.


	65. Spare change. (Makoto/Mondo)

It was 5 PM on a Friday, and Hope’s Peak Academy was completely empty as all the students and staff had gone home for the weekend. Makoto was pulling his books out of his locker, getting ready to make his own departure, when it was suddenly slammed shut by a massive force. After jumping about ten feet into the air, he looked to see who had almost smashed his locker to pieces.

It was the ultimate biker gang leader.

“-Oh! H-hey Mondo. What… what’s up?”

The ruffian had a dishonorable look on his face. That could only mean trouble.

“Yo, Makoto. Got any spare change on you?”

That was Mondo’s pleasant way of saying “give me your money before I take it from you.” Unfortunately for Makoto, he was broke. And there was a slim chance Mondo would accept that.

“Uhhh… well… actually, I-“

A large palm banged against the lockers right next to his head. Makoto froze as a cold droplet of sweat dripped down his forehead.

“Wrong answer.”

Without much of a fight, Makoto ended up with his face pressed against the lockers and both arms folded behind his back, held tightly in place with one of Mondo’s hands. He cursed himself for being so weak.

“W-wait! C-can’t we discuss this reasonabl-EEHEEHEE! NOOOOO!”

Makoto yelped as Mondo’s free hand dug into his lower ribcage, squeezing and pinching his most sensitive area. He couldn’t move around too much thanks to the biker’s firm grasp on his hands, so all he could do was wiggle and try to shake him off.

“AHAHAHAOHGOOOD! STAHAHAP!”

“Yer holdin’ out on me, Naegi.”

“I’M NAHAHAT!”

The horrible tickling feeling got worse as Mondo alternated between his left and right sides. The random pokes and squeezes felt worse not knowing which direction they were coming from. Makoto was going mad.

Suddenly, as if it was orchestrated by the hand of a god, alone five-dollar bill fell out of one of the nearby lockers and landed right in front Mondo’s left shoe. He released his hold on the ultimate lucky student to grab it.

“All riiiight! This is exactly how much I needed! Thanks, Naegi, you’re the best!”

And with that he made his leave, leaving poor Makoto a wreck on the floor.


	66. Bright future. (Makoto/Yasuhiro)

“Hold still, Makoto! I can’t read it when you’re squirming around like this.”

“Bahaha… I can’t help it! It feels weheeheeird!”

Makoto tried to keep his hand flat, but the feeling of Yasuhiro’s nail on his palm send a strange tickly feeling through his arm that made him writhe in place. The two of them sat cross-legged on the floor as they faced each other.

“Hmm… it says here that you have a bright future ahead of you, but you won’t reach it until you overcome a series of extremely unfortunate events. Can’t read the specific details, though.”

“Ehehehe… great…”

Yasuhiro’s left hand gripped Makoto’s wrist a little tighter.

“Hey! Ya know, I could probably get a clearer reading if I looked at the soles of your feet!”

“Wh-what?! I’ve never even heard of that before!”

“Relax, I do it all the time with my lady clients! Just let me take a quick look, I gotta confirm something.”

“Wait, Hagakure!!”

Makoto fell backwards when the 6-foot-tall clairvoyant suddenly grabbed his ankle. In a flash, his sock was pulled off and a single finger started tracing the wrinkled lines of his sole.

“AAAAAAH! NAHAHAHO! HAGAKUREHEHEHE!”

“Jeez, you’re squirmy! But I have good news. The lines here are telling me that your life will be filled with laughter and happiness! Lucky you!”

Makoto barely heard his last words as they were drowned out by his maniacal laughter.


	67. Supreme Overlord of Ice. (Hajime/Gundham)

Hajime had been observing Gundham off-handedly for a while before he realized something.

He was extremely ticklish.

On more than one occasion, he had witnessed the Four Dark Devas of Destruction scurry up his arms to hide in his scarf. Although it was barely perceptible and could have been overlooked by someone who was less observant, Gundham twitched and giggled every time, sometimes louder if he thought no one was watching.

Feeling a bit cheeky, Hajime decided to test his theory one day.

Gundham was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. Hajime approached from behind, grabbing at a sensitive spot in between his neck and shoulder blades. As if being struck by lightning, the ultimate breeder leapt from his seat and howled.

“What is the meaning of this?! You dare challenge the Supreme Overlord of Ice?! I shall end-!”

Gundham took one look at Hajime and froze. He knew those eyes. He was all too familiar with the look an animal had when it was about to pounce on his prey. He was quickly advancing toward him with extended hands, and the chance of escape was becoming slim. Suddenly feeling nervous, Gundham scanned the room for an exit.

“D-don’t come closer! Unless you wish to feel the wrath of-ahAAAAEEEE!”

His empty threats had no effect on the reserve course student as Hajime’s fingers scampered up and down his sides. Gundham clutched his arms, clawing and kicking like a wild animal, but Hajime was relentless.

“Some supreme overlord of ice, defeated by something as mortal as ticklishness!” Hajime teased, trying to mimic Gundham’s typical chuunibyou catchphrase.

“GAAAHH! AHAHAA! NGGGGGUUUUH!”

Gundham was trying his best not to laugh, failing miserably. He was too ticklish, and Hajime was too good of a tickler. He finally succumbed, roaring with hysterical laughter as ten fingers wiggled their way to his insanity.


	68. Your greatest weakness. (Hajime/Gundham)

Hajime sat on Gundham’s bed, small trickles of blood staining his white T-shirt.

The Four Dark Devas had gotten spooked while he was holding them and ran away, seeking protection. In the process, they scratched and bit him all over his chest and stomach. It didn’t hurt that much, but the wounds stung a little, and Hajime was still feeling a little panicked from it.

Interestingly enough, Gundham refused to let him leave until he provided some sort of ritualistic first aid. Something about how the Devas have venomous bites that would infect him with some kind of bizarre superpower if it was to get into his bloodstream. Probably an exaggeration.

Hajime lifted his shirt as Gundham dabbed his cuts with a cotton ball coated in a bitter smelling herbal mixture.

“This serum, made from dragon’s blood and witch’s tears, grants immunity to the user, but it can only be absorbed by battle wounds.”

“Errr… battle wounds?”

“Your war against the Four Dark Devas of Destruction was doomed to fail. Nonetheless, your bravery on the battle field was beyond mortal abilities.”

Hajime sighed. He figured that must have been a hidden compliment in Gundhamese.

The scar-faced student softly padded the cotton ball on his friend’s lower belly, tracing against a part of Hajime’s stomach that made him flinch. Gundham’s eyes flickered at the subtle reaction.

“Is the serum too painful?”

“N-no! No, it’s okay… you can touch me there. Nothing’s wrong!”

The ultimate breeder narrowed his eyes, trying his best to conceal the widening smile beneath his scarf. Hajime looked more nervous than usual. Perhaps he was hiding something. He brushed against the same spot, prompting more incomprehensible sputtering and twitching from his injured classmate.

 _This isn’t a reaction of pain_ , he realized.

To confirm his observations, he placed one finger on Hajime’s stomach, softly drawing random patterns on his skin. Hajime cringed, biting his lip and doing his best to hold back his laughter and jerky movements.

“Ngggggh! Ggggggaaah! Ssstohap!”

“Stop what, exactly?”

“Nggghh… you… you know!”

“Spit it out, mortal.”

To show he meant business, Gundham added four more fingers, grazing his nails along his waist line. He picked up the pace and scrambled the other hand up and down his side. Against his better judgement, Hajime let a couple deep giggles escape.

“GGGGGGAAAH! Hahaha! Dohon’t!”

“You’ve exposed your greatest weakness, fool. And since I am a being of pure evil, I will exploit it to my heart’s content.”

“Ehehehee-noooooooo! AAAAAAH!”

Gundham began the torture by sneaking his wriggling hands under Hajime’s arms, causing deep guttural laughs to echo throughout the bungalow.


	69. Claws of darkness. (Sondam)

Gundham had created a monster.

Appointing Sonia as the Dark Queen seemed like a good idea at first. Until she started getting into the role. As in,  _really_  getting into it.

It began with the Claws of Darkness. In the shadow of the night, when the two were curled up in each other’s arms, Gundham suddenly felt a spider-like creature crawling under his shirt and scrabbling over his seldom touched skin. When he tried to roll away from the dastardly beast, he only received more torment in return.

“Ngggh, guuuuh! What is the me-HEEHEE-ning of thihihis?!”

“A-ha! So the Supreme Overlord of Ice  _does_  have a weakness…”

“N-nonsense! I am the forbidden ruler, the-AAAAAEEEE! Eeheeheehee!”

The ultimate breeder was reduced to childlike giggles when Sonia scribbled her long nails all over his stomach. A struggle ensued when he grabbed her wrists, attempting to push them away but only encouraging her to exert as much force as possible. To his dismay, they latched onto his waist and dug in at two incredibly tender spots on either side.

“Resisting the Claws of Darkness is futile! Admit defeat,and perhaps they shall show you mercy!”

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEVER!”

Wiggling and giggling in a way that was completely out of character, Gundham succumbed to his torture as the Dark Queen took advantage of his sensitivity. The Claws gave him no respite as they poked and prodded, slowly bringing him to the brink of insanity.

“AAAAAH GAAHAHA OKAHEHEY! ENOHAHAUGH!!”

The Claws receded and returned to their original form. The soft and delicate hands of Sonia Nevermind wrapped around his body as her sweet lips gave him a kiss on his reddened cheek.

“Fear not, my love. Your secret is safe with me.”

He said nothing as he buried his face into her neck.


	70. Beg for me. (Sondam)

“Foolish little girl,” Gundham growled from the other side of the room. “You dare challenge a half demon to battle, knowing I spawned in the depths of Satan’s lair itself?”

Sonia giggled sweetly as she slowly made her way towards him.

“You underestimate the power of the Dark Queen. That shall be your greatest downfall.”

He scoffed as he pulled up his scarf, doing his best to hide his nervousness. His arms were crossed as he was already on the defense.

“Bold words for a mere mortal. Surrender now and beg for forgiveness, and I may show mercy on your pitiful soul.”

“You better watch your mouth, demon boy,” she warned with honey in her voice, hands outstretched and ready to attack at any moment. “For it shall be you begging for mercy.”

“Very well. Have at it!”

At once, the two lunged at each other. She clamped down on his sides and squeezed up and down his torso while he buried his hands under her arms and wiggled them frantically. Both exploded in a cacophony of cackles, struggling to push and kick the other off, and neither one relented. Eventually their knees buckled and they fell to the ground, keeping their hands attached to the other’s body.

“BAHAHAHAHAHA! Take thahahaAHAHAT!”

“Eeheeheehee! Wahahahait, Gundhahaham!”

“AAAACK! Back, back you witch! NOOOOAAAHAHAHAHAHA!”

It wasn’t long before Sonia gained the upper hand. After wrestling back and forth for a few minutes, she managed to push her body weight on top and pin her boyfriend to the floor. His shirt rode up in the process, leaving a little gap that was just the right size for her long fingernails. Understanding the predicament he was in as she wriggled her fingers in the air above his stomach, he immediately conceded.

“Alright, alright! I admit defeat… for now…”

“Uh uh! No way you’re getting out of it that easily!”

“Darling, please! I’m really ticklish theHEHEHEHRE!! DOOOOON’T!”

The ultimate breeder’s pet name had no effect on his attacker as he was reduced to a puddle of giggles. His poor tummy was scritched and scratched by ten perfectly manicured nails, and he couldn’t stop her hands no matter how hard he pushed and pulled at them. He howled in agony as his worst spot was exploited by a cruel torturess.

“MEHEHERCY!  _MERCY_!!  _Itticklessobahahahahahadstaaaaahahap_!”

“That’s right, beg for me,” she whispered menacingly as she scribbled up his chest in a spider-like motion. “And perhaps I’ll show you some pity.”

Unfortunately for him, Gundham would have to do a lot more pleading before his torment was over.


	71. Not so lucky. (Naegiri)

Sometimes, Makoto had only himself to blame for his bad luck.

Feeling bold, one evening he waited behind the front door for Kyoko to come home. When it opened, he sprang out from behind and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. He tickled up and down her sides, but…nothing happened. It seemed she was immune.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” she asked with aflicker of amusement.

“Awww… guess I should’ve tried a different spot.” Makoto lether go, grinning sheepishly. His first mistake.

He made his second mistake when he turned his back on her.Before he could process anything, he was attacked by a flurry of hands wiggling around his waist.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! Kyoko, dooo-hohoHOHON’T!”

“You started it.”

She continued teasing him while she scrabbled her fingers all over his torso. Makoto was like one big ticklish spot. No matter where she put her hands, he screamed with laughter and fought wildly to get away. And unfortunately for him, she was an expert tickler.

“Nggh! AaaaaAAAAAAH! KyoHOHOHOKOOOOO! STAHAHAHAP!

“Not so lucky now, are you.”

“AHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOO! PLEEHEEHEEHEEZZZZSTAHAHAP!”

“Confess. Have you always been this ticklish?”

“Nohohohohoho!”

“You’re lying. Don’t make me interrogate you further.”

“AHAHAHA I MEHEHEN YEHEHES!”

Kyoko’s line of questioning seemed to drive Makoto even more insane. She struggled to contain her smile, entertained by how sensitive her boyfriend was. Her heart skipped a beat every time she found a new tickle spot, reveling in the sound of his squealing and begging. Interestingly enough, however, he wasn’t fighting back that much. At one point she was somehow able to sneak under his shirt and spider tickle his stomach, making him fall to pieces on the floor without much of a fight. 

“AHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOO! PLEEHEEHEEHEEZZZZSTAHAHAP!”

A few last quick pokes to the belly and it was all over. Kyoko chuckled quietly, observing Makoto catching his breath. He looked so happy and free, if not also a little worn. His cheeks were red, and he was still giggling a little.

“Haaah… Kyoko… you’re evil!”

She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

“It would be wise not to try your luck so often.”


	72. Hopeless. (Komahina)

“Nagito! … Could you give me a hand?”

Hajime Hinata was in quite the predicament. The new shirt he had ordered online was way too small for his arms. The sleeves were stuck and wouldn’t budge. Getting it on had been a task in and of itself, but getting it off was proving to be impossible. He was in a comical position with his arms straight up and his head covered with the white shirt.

When Nagito saw him, he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god… how did that even happen?”

“… It’s not funny!! Stop laughing and help me!”

Nagito grabbed the hem and pulled, but all he succeeded in doing was rip it a little.

“Fuck! Now I can’t return it! Damn it… I spent fifty bucks on this…”

“Maybe next time don’t waste your money on bourgeois fashion.”

“… Shut up…”

Seeing Hajime struggle so much amused Nagito in a way he couldn’t describe. The usually straight-laced reserve course student had absolutely no grace or dexterity in this situation. And with his arms stuck like that, he was totally vulnerable.

Nagito decided to take advantage of this rare situation witha poke in his exposed underarm.

“AAAAAH! Wh-what the hell?!”

“Sorry… couldn’t help myself. You just look so… hopeless.”

Another poke to the other side produced the same results. A screech, a short giggle, and more curses.

“Hajime Hinata… don’t tell me that the ultimate hope is  _ticklish_?”

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m not ticklish!”

Hajime’s struggles began anew, realizing the situation he was in. To his dismay, the shirt stayed as stuck as always.

“Oh? Is that so? Then you won’t mind if I do… this?”

On that last word Nagito jabbed a stiff finger into his side, prompting an even higher pitched shriek.

“EEEEYA! N-no!”

“Then… what about this?”

A quick squeeze to the ribs, and he almost doubled over in laughter. Backing up with nowhere else to go, Hajime fell backwards onto the bed. Nagito took this lucky opportunity to climb on top and pin him down.

“Alright, since it absolutely doesn’t tickle at all, don’t mind me…”

Hajime nearly screamed as ten fingers scribbled all over his midsection. He squeaked and spluttered as every ticklish inch of skin was explored. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in this way, and he had no resistance to the torturous sensations.

“WAHAHAHAHA! FUUUUCK!”

“Language, Haji.”

“AAAAAAH! GGGGNNNNAA! Stop, pleEEEEHEEHEEZE!”

Sensing his panic, Nagito toned down his torture and began to caress the brown-haired boy’s stomach with the faintest touches. He still giggled, but he was breathing a little more regularly and his struggles had been reduced to little twitches here and there. He noticed that the sleeves ofthe shirt had moved up a bit, so with one last ditch effort he pulled the shirt off Hajime’s head in one graceful sweep.

“Look, you were struggling so much it came off on its own. How lucky for you!”

Hajime’s face was a deep, crimson red. “Yeah, lucky me…”


	73. Mojo. (Komahina)

Komaeda peered down at the trapped Hinata below him, smirking victoriously as he held his wrists down firmly.

“The Ultimate Hope has lost his mojo,” he said as his unwilling victim squirmed beneath him.

“Nghhh… I’m gonna… get yo-OOHOHO NOOO! Dooon’t!!”

Hinata wasn’t able to finish his sentence once he felt Komaeda pinch his lower sides. With one hand now free, he tried to swat him away but felt his strength sapping as Komaeda moved upwards and poked his ribs. Through howls of laughter, he reached up and dug into his attacker’s underarm in one last ditch effort to stop the torment. It worked wonders; Komaeda collapsed instantly, and Hinata took the chance to straddle him.

Still giggling, Komaeda begged, “Wait, Haji-!”

Hinata looked at him with hungry eyes, scoping out his vulnerable spots and plotting his revenge.

“What was that about losing my mojo?”

Before Komaeda could utter a reply, the reserve course student snuck his hands under his shirt and spidered his nails across his belly. The white haired boy shrieked and fell victim to more involuntary giggles. His arms and legs flailed in all directions and failed to protect him from the horrible tickling.

“HAHAHAHAHAA! Pleeheeheezzz noooooo! Have merhehercy!!”

Unfortunately for him, mercy was the last thing on Hinata’s mind.


	74. I'm sorry. (Tenko/Mikan)

It was early in the morning. Daylight peeked through the window shades and fell upon a sleepy Mikan curled up in bed. The brightness awakened her instantly. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms wide on both sides. Forgetting there was someone else next to her, her right arm accidentally bumped into the head of her beloved.

“Ouch! Hey!”

“-Aaah! I-I’m sorry!”

Tenko rubbed the spot on her head that Mikan had almost cracked open. Damn, that girl was strong. It felt like an egg had grown almost instantly.

“L-let me see!!”

Mikan scrambled to sit up and look at the damage. She brushed aside Tenko’s bangs and saw a small red bump where her fist had made contact. She let out a small shriek.

“AAAH! I-it’s all my fault! I’m sorry, let me get some ice!”

She was about to scurry away when her arm was grabbed, and she was pulled down back into the comfort of the warm bed. Tenko wrapped her arms and legs around the stuttering girl and held her tight.

“Stay.”

Mikan’s eyes widened. “B-but-“

“It’s okay! It’s just a bump! I’ve taken wayyyy worse hits during aikido training!”

She smiled warmly at her timid girlfriend, but it didn’t seem to remedy the situation. The poor nurse was on the verge of tears. Her eyes welled up and she whimpered almost inaudibly. Seeing her about to crack, Tenko decided to do something.

“Hey, come on… where’s that smile I love so much?”

She began to trace a line down Mikan’s side, slowly at first and picking up speed when she reached her hip. She circled her hip with one finger and pressed into a soft spot right above the bone. Mikan’s body twitched aggressively at the sensation. She bit her lip, stifling some squeaks before they could escape.

“Ngggh… nnnh!”

Tenko laughed. “You don’t have to hold back, ya know!”

“Nnnnn… I’m sorryyyyy…”

One finger turned into five claws as she gently sunk her nails into the sides of her waist. She added another hand to her right side, mirroring the gentle strokes and generating the first tittered giggles from her girlfriend.

“Nnnneehee! Aaaaahaha!””

Tenko picked up the pace and started scribbling her nails lightly over her stomach. Unable to hold back any longer, Mikan burst into uproarious, high pitched laughter. She squirmed to the left and right, but tried her best to hold back her struggles so as not to unintentionally harm her beloved again.

“Hahahahaahahahaha! Nnnnneeheeheehee!”

Tenko couldn’t help but laugh along with her. It was so rare to hear her giggling in general. It was even rarer to see her smiling so joyfully. She made a silent promise that she’d do whatever she could to keep that lovely smile from fading away.

After a few more moments of tummy tickling, Tenko slowly lifted the nurse’s tank top and revealed her belly button. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and started blowing raspberries all around her navel. Mikan’s screams reached an incredibly high octave.

“EEEEEK! AAAAAHAHAHA!”

When her voice began to sound hoarse, Tenko ended her tormentand let her catch her breath. She saw Mikan’s flustered face, her cheeks dyed a lovely pastel pink. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“You’re so amazing.”

Shocked, the nurse’s eyes widened at the unexpected compliment.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re amazing! And I love your laugh. It’s so dang cute!”

Tenko planted kisses all over her cheeks and neck as Mikan’s blush deepened. Such kind words had rarely graced her ears and hearing them now almost put her into cardiac arrest. To love and be loved in return was something she had never believe she deserved. But hearing the sweet words ofher beloved and getting showered in her kisses was enough to convince her otherwise.


	75. Motorcycle ride. (Sayaka/Mondo)

Sayaka put on her magenta colored helmet as she straddled the backseat of the motorcycle. Her entire body trembled with anticipation and terror.

Mondo revved his engine.

“Ready, babe?” he called out over the noise.

Swallowing her fear, she clung to his waist as if her life depended on it. “R-ready!”

In a flash, they were off with the wind in their hair and the sun at their backs. It was much more enthralling than Sayaka had ever imagined. She felt free for the first time in her life. Not even performing onstage could compare to the rush she experienced on the back of the bike.

And she felt safe with Mondo in control.

“Thiiiiis iiiiis amaaaaaazing!!” She cried out.

“I told ya! You should listen ta me more!!”

They drove and drove until the sun set behind the horizon and the first lights of night appeared in the sky. The air was chilly without the sun, and by the time they pulled up to Sayaka’s house she was shivering. Mondo put his bike in park, turned off the engine, and climbed off.

“Well?”

Sayaka’s eyes were sparkling. “I loved it!! Can we go again tomorrow too?!”

“Of course. Whenever ya want.”

He put his hands on her waist as firmly but delicately as possible. But as he helped her down, she squirmed slightly in his hands and let out a whimper.

“… You good?”

“Y-yeah!! Why do you ask?”

Huh. That was weird. Mondo brushed her waist again. This time, full-fledged giggles escaped.

“Eeheehee… M-Mondo!”

Smirking, he finally understood what was going on. Wrapping her in a giant bear hug, he launched an all-out tickle attack on her sides. In an instant she was a cackling, squirming mess.

“EEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Stooooop!”

“Damn! You’re super ticklish. But it’s really adorable.”

“Nooooo! Ahahahahaha, doooon’t!”

After giving her a few last squeezes on her ribs, he released his hold and let her go. She nudged him, half angrily and half affectionately.

“Don’t ever do that again!”

Mondo responded by shoving his hands under her arms, which caused her wild laughter to return.

“Yer not really in a position to be making threats, babe.”


	76. The theory. (Kaimatsu)

It was bedtime. The day had been long for both of them, so by the time 9:00 rolled around Kaede and Kaito were snuggled up together on their king sized bed. Kaede rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing as he drifted in and out of consciousness. When she thought he wasn’t paying attention, she snaked one hand under his nightshirt and started tracing small circles on his skin.

“Mmmph,” Kaito grumbled, twitching ever so slightly at her touch. “You’re more feely than usual tonight.”

Kaede smiled innocently, dancing her fingers down his side. “Just testing a theory.” She grazed her nails across his stomach and giggled when he flinched.

“And what the-EEE!-ory is tha-hahaha-t?” Kaito spat out between stifled giggles.

“The theory that you’re wayyyy more ticklish than me.”

In a flash she was straddling him, spidering her long nails all over his stomach and sides. Caught completely off guard, Kaito squirmed like a snake and howled with laughter. He grabbed her hands and pushed her off, now pinning her beneath his weight.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said with a smirk, sizing up his already giggling girlfriend. “You picked a tickle fight with the wrong guy.”

“Eeheehee, Kaitooooo! AHAHAHAHAHA!”

Kaede was no match against his expert hands and was quickly reduced to high pitched squeals and frantic shrieking. He held both wrists with on hand and scribbled the other under her arms, which he knew was one of her worst spots. He reveled in the sound of her melodic laughter, which reminded him of the upbeat piano songs she liked to play and was one of the reasons he fell for her.

He showed no mercy for those long minutes, poking into her ribs and waist as if searching for a specific reaction, and he found it when one finger accidentally fluttered into her bellybutton. He lingered there for just a moment, watching with glee as she twisted her body in all directions attempting to escape, then he finally let go.

Utterly exhausted and out of breath, Kaede silently admitted defeat. Kaito leaned down and kissed her forehead, then wrapped her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing on earth. 

“I win,” he groaned before finally passing out.

She returned the kiss, gently pecking his cheek, and almost immediately followed suit.


	77. You're beautiful. (Kaimatsu)

Kaede’s eyes were fixated on the stars above her. She didn’t know much about constellations, except for the stories about the big dipper and little dipper. However, she couldn’t pick them out among the millions of twinkling lights spread out across the darkness.

She sighed. She really fucked things up today, trying to force everyone to escape through the manhole. It was all her fault that everyone was in such bad spirits now. Her good intentions didn’t mean much when they all had nearly killed themselves trying to get out. Feeling hopeless, she curled up into a ball and hid her face between her knees.

“Kaede?”

A familiar baritone voice startled her. She looked up and saw Kaito Momota, the Luminary of the Stars. She gave him a sad smile, which didn’t seem to ease his concerned expression.

“Oh, hey Kaito.”

He took a seat in the grass next to her. “Why are you out here all alone? And what are you doing up so late?”

She rested her chin on her knees. “I couldn’t sleep. I still feel awful about what happened earlier.”

“Hey… come on! Didn’t I tell you that it wasn’t your fault? Everyone just jumped on your back and blamed you without taking any responsibility for themselves.”

“I know… but Kokichi had a point. I shouldn’t have pushed them so hard. It was selfish of me.”

Kaito scoffed, mumbling something about how Kokichi was the last person anyone should be listening to, but he stopped when he saw tears prickling the pianist’s eyes. He thoughtfully put an arm around her shoulder and felt relieved when she didn’t push him away.

“Listen. You did what you thought was right. And you did what you did because you wanted to save everyone. That’s nothing to be sorry about!”

“I guess…”

His words seemed to resonate, but Kaede still looked miserable. Unsure of what to do or say next, he playfully shook her as if trying to shake away her frown.

“Hey now… a long face doesn’t fit you. Where’s that cute sunny smile?”

Before she could reply, Kaito wormed his hands around her midsection and started tickling her sides. She immediately burst into musical laughter. She clutched his hands as she twisted back and forth.

“HAHAHAHAHA! Kaitooohoho! Stahahahaap!”

“Gitchie gitchie goo!”

Kaede melted to the ground in defeat as both of his hands spidered across her belly and waist. He crawled his hands upwards into her armpits and smirked when he heard her squeal. God, what a beautiful sound. Her melodic laughter reached a crescendo of soprano-like sounds that reminded Kaito of her piano playing. He found himself lost in thought.

_She’s adorable when she giggles… I had no idea she was so ticklish too… and her laugh is really pretty…_

“EEHEEHEEHEE KAITO! Pleeeeheeheeze!!”

He snapped back to reality and pulled his hands away. Somehow, he had ended up hovering over her after she laid on the ground. He watched her as she took several quick puffs of air. Her cheeks were flushed with a light pink color, and her blonde hair was tousled from wiggling on the ground. Without thinking, the words slipped from his mouth.

“You’re beautiful.”

 Kaede’s eyes widened. “… What?”

Kaito mentally facepalmed himself.  _Smooth move, dumbass! Now she probably thinks you’re a creep!_

“Uh, I mean, you’re just… a smile suits you way more than a frown! That’s all!”

He clumsily tried to stand up, but he froze when two hands grabbed the collar of his jacket. He looked down and saw an intense look in Kaede’s eyes.

“Uh, Kaede? –Oof!”

She pulled him in, pressing her lips against his and rendering him speechless for the first time in his life.


	78. Against the rules. (Ishimondo)

“Mondo… Mondo!! Wait… s-stop…”

Taka’s words fell on deaf ears as Mondo approached him. The biker slid his hands around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“C’mon… just one…?”

Taka’s face turned a deep shade of crimson. They were alone, with no chance of being discovered, but he still felt his nerves running ice cold at the thought of being so near to his crush. He was close enough to smell the motor fuel and residue cologne on Mondo’s shirt. He averted his gaze, opting to stare at a spot on the floor instead.

“We can’t… it’s against the rules…”

Mondo couldn’t help but melt at the sight of him. He had never seen him act so shy and timid before. It was a nice change of pace from his usual bossy demeanor.

“It’s a good thing I don’t give a shit about the rules.”

Mondo’s hands glided up and down his sides, making Taka squirm. Smirking, he made a few more purposeful squeezes, pinching his lower ribs one by one. This made the ultimate moral compass sputter from laughter. He twisted from side to side, unable to escape from Mondo’s embrace or his tickly fingers.

“Eeheeheehee! Dohohohn’t! Mondohohoho!!”

“You know how to end this, bro!”

“Ahahahaha okahayhay! Fihihine!!”

Mondo gave him a few last gentle prods, poking two spots on his hips before ending his ticklish torment. Taka squealed a couple more times, and a few leftover giggles snuck out. After catching his breath, he finally got the nerve to look up and face his soul brother.

They locked eyes. Mondo placed his hand on Taka’s chin, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips.


	79. Come back to bed. (Kaerumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: contains nightmares/night terrors

Kaede awakened with a jolt. A thin layer of perspiration coated her pale skin. She sat up, clutching the glass of water next to the bed and took a dozen large gulps. After her breath steadied out and her heart rate slowed down, she looked over at her mate sleeping soundly on the other side of the queen-sized bed. With the utmost care so as not to disturb her, she quietly stood up and tiptoed to the door.

“Please come back to bed, dear.”

Kaede froze.  _Nothing gets past Kirumi, apparently._

“I can’t… I had… that dream.”

Kirumi slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, still on the border of asleep and awake.

“Darling, are you that nervous for your recital?”

Kaede hugged herself and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. “I guess so. I’ve never performed in front of so many people before. I’m doubting myself a little.”

Kirumi paused for a moment, contemplating her next words. “Kaede,if you have a request of me, please do not hesitate to ask. I am here to serve you.”

Kaede’s cheeks grew pink. “You don’t have to do the wholemaid spiel with me. Besides, I don’t even know what it is I need.”

“May I suggest some physical stimulation to ease your nerves and release some tension?”

The pianist’s blush deepened at the suggestion. “Rumi… that’s dirty…”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what are you suggesting?”

“Come here.”

Without further argument, Kaede crawled back under the coversand nuzzled up to her girlfriend. Kirumi had her lie face up with her arms above her head, gripping one of their countless pillows. She sat atop her hips and gazed lovingly at the girl beneath her.

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With the lightest administrations, Kirumi traced two lines down Kaede’s skin, dragging her fingers from wrists to underarms. The pianist twitched slightly, soft giggles escaping her pink lips.

“Eeeheehee… Kiruuuumi… that tickles…”

The maid said nothing as she continued down her path, stroking the outer part of Kaede’s arms and outlining every rib. The blonde snickered and squirmed, trying her best to stay still but failing greatly. She laughed aloud at last when Kirumi reached her sides, feathering her fingers lightly against her soft peachy skin.

“Hahahahaha! Kirumeeheehee! Noooooohoho!”

“The sound of your laughter is quite delightful, my dear. I’ve surely missed it.”

With ten fingers spidering over her stomach and across her sides, Kaede’s laughter reached a soprano-like pitch. It was like a summer melody, hitting high notes and raising in volume the longer the tickling continued. Kirumi left no skin untouched, spending extra time wriggling her belly button and the tender space around it.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! KEEHEEHEEROOHOOMEEEEE! AAAAAAH!”

Kaede was clutching her girlfriend’s hands, half resisting and half submitting. It was borderline unbearable, but feeling Kirumi on top of her and touching her so gently was comforting. She quivered under her girlfriend’s touch, succumbing to the soft teasy tickles all over her midsection.

Time passed, and Kirumi finally climbed off and laid next to her. After letting Kaede catch her breath, she finally spoke.

“Feeling better?”

Kaede smiled at her. “Actually… yeah. I feel like I haven’t laughed like that in years!”

She wrapped her arms around Kirumi’s waist, snuggling in closer.

“Thanks, Rumi.”

The maid kissed her forehead and stroked her silky yellow hair. Together, the two of them drifted off into a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep.


	80. Five seconds to run. (Fuyuhiyo)

The heir to the yakuza throne stood toe to toe with the traditional dancer, glaring at her with fire in his eyes as she giggled maliciously. They were alone in the classroom, everyone else having gone home early while they’d been stuck on cleaning duty together, and there hadn’t been a single moment of peace.

“What the _fuck_  did you just say to me?”

Unfazed, she continued to press his buttons as if searching for a specific response.

“I saaaaaid, you’re an ugly baby gangster with no real friends!”

Expecting another vicious outburst, she was taken aback when he suddenly fell silent. His fists were still tense as they hung at his sides, but they were unmoving. He closed his eyes and muttered his next words in a low, aggressive tone of voice.

“You have 5 seconds to run.”

She blinked. “Whaaaat?”

“Five.”

She realized his threat was real, and began to back up slowly, searching for the quickest way to the exit.

“Four.”

She bumped into a desk and almost fell over. Her heart raced; she was starting to panic. Never before had someone stood up to her insults and bullying, why was it happening now? And what did he plan to do to her?

“Three.”

“NOOOOO! Stay AWAY!”

“Two.”

“AAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEELP!”

“One.”

Fuyuhiko darted across the room quicker than Hiyoko had ever seen him move. She’d almost made it to the door, but he got to her before she could open it. He pushed her against the wall, and she braced herself for whatever perverted fantasy he had in mind with her.

She jerked violently when he put his hands on her sides, and her fearful screams soon turned to hysterical laughter.

“Ahahahahaha! Stop it, you pehehehervert!”

She smacked his hands, clawed at his shirt, and tried her best to push him off, but he was much stronger despite only being a bit taller than her. Fuyuhiko was dangerously quiet the whole time, smiling deviously as he watched her fall to pieces.

“GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MEEEHEEHEEHEE!”

Her struggles grew more violent the longer he tickled, and finally when she couldn’t take any more she kicked him in the shin and freed herself from his grip. He fell to the floor and clutched his aching leg in defeat.

“AAAAGH! FUCK, that hurt!!”

“That’ll teach you, creep!!”

She scurried out of the classroom before he could do or say anything else. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance to see the faint blush spread across his cheeks. He laid there for a moment as forbidden thoughts crossed his mind. He didn’t dare speak them out loud.

_God, Hiyoko’s annoying as hell… but she’s pretty cute when she laughs._


	81. You better watch yourself. (Fuyuhiyo)

Fuyuhiko couldn’t stop the heat from rising in his cheeks, as much as he wished he could. He held a single rose in his hands as he stood before Hiyoko, the girl who he was about to confess to.

“Why do you look so nervous? It’s like watching a fat pig sweat on a hot day!” The dancer hovered a floral sleeve over her mouth as she snickered at her own insult.

Fuyuhiko gripped the red flower even tighter.

“You better watch yourself! This is serious!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Ha ha ha! How unbecoming of the next yakuza boss!” She threw back her head and cackled uproariously.

Fuyuhiko lost it. Before he could think, he tossed the rose aside and tackled her to the ground and started squeezing her from sides to thighs in a thoughtless and clumsy manner.

“Ahahahhahaha! Get ahahahaff perv!!!”

Her true, genuine laugh was much cuter and endearing and gave Fuyuhiko a reason to smile himself. As she continued to giggle and squirm, he began to feel less disappointed about his botched confession.


	82. Please let go of me. (Komaegi)

“Nagito… could you please let go of me?”

Makoto stumbled as Nagito clung onto his arm like a baby monkey. He’d been acting like this all day; sticking himself to the other ultimate lucky student like fast-drying glue wherever he went. Makoto didn’t mind at first, but after being followed around all day like a lost puppy he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed. At this rate, he was about to be late for class. Again.

“Please, let me be your stepping stone to hope!” Nagito asked him once more, for about the twentieth time that day. His eyes sparkled with demented passion, a twisted look that sent cold shivers down Makoto’s spine. 

“If you want to be friends, I guess that’s okay… but can you give me a little space?” Makoto tried reasoning with him, but the pale-haired student held tight. He tried prying his fingers off, but Nagito had an iron grip. Feeling a bit desperate, he impulsively reached for the other boy’s ribs and squeezed gently.

“Aaaahahahaha!”

Nagito doubled over almost instantly, but still didn’t let go. Makoto smirked, poking into his underarm and feeling satisfied when it made him howl even louder.

“Wahahahahait! Dohohohon’t!”

Still refusing to surrender, Nagito did his best to try and block the attack with one hand. However, it was over once Makoto clawed a soft spot on his side; he released his grip and fell to pieces on the ground.

“I’ll see you later!!”

Makoto dashed away as fast as he could, hoping to finally get away from the crazed student. Nagito, still a giggling mess, found the strength to stand up again and watched as the brown tuft of hair disappeared around the corner.

He smiled, a faint blush spreading across his pale cheeks. 


	83. Stop moving your hands. (Goshi)

Ryouma sighed as he settled in, allowing himself to melt into Gonta’s embrace as they both splayed out on the couch. It was a rare occurrence, opening up his vulnerable side to someone like this, and he still felt a bit awkward with physical affection. But Gonta was special, and he knew with time it would feel more natural.

“Is Hoshi comfortable?” Gonta asked as he hugged him carefully, accidentally brushing part of Ryouma’s lower belly. The tennis player shuddered at the touch and gasped against his better nature.

“Yes! I mean, yeah. It’s fine.” He did his best to cover his slip, but with Gonta touching him so gently he found it harder and harder to hold back laughter. Despite being a tank, Gonta knew how to control his strength. Perhaps a little too well. His fingers were barely grazing Ryouma’s skin and it was enough to make him squirm and sputter.

“Why Hoshi move so much? Gonta not hurt him, right?!” The concern in his voice grew the more Ryouma twitched. 

“I’m - AH! - I’m fine! Just, just st - HA! - stop moving your hands!”

Gonta froze in place, obeying Ryouma dutifully. After taking a few minutes to gather himself, the tennis player allowed himself to relax once more. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and found himself dozing off.

That is, until he felt a large hand drift down his side, renewing his struggles all over again.


	84. Admit you cheated. (Hinanami)

Hajime howled in hysterics as his ribs were attacked by ten dexterous fingers that belonged to the Ultimate Gamer. 

His lighthearted Mortal Kombat match with Chiaki had quickly gone south after he’d talked a little too much smack while simultaneously landing a perfect K’O. Needless to say, she refused to accept the outcome. Which was why he found himself pinned beneath her and struggling like a fish out of water. He hadn’t known how much of an expert tickler she was; she poked and twisted her fingers in spots that made Hajime shriek like never before.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pleeheheeheese not thehehehere!!”

“I’ll stop when you admit you cheated.”

“But I dihihihidn’t! AAAAAH! NOOOOO!”

He squealed when her hands drifted under his arms and dug into his killspot. The sensation was borderline unbearable. He twisted left and right, doing his best to escape, but there was nowhere for him to go and Chiaki was merciless.

“Say it.”

“NOOOOHOHOHO!”

“Say it or else I’ll tickle your belly.”

“OKAHAHAHAY OKAHAY! I CHEEHEETED!”

She ceased her ministrations upon hearing those words, and Hajime took the chance to catch his breath. Red faced and speechless, all he could do was lay there. He failed to notice Chiaki pulling up the hem of his shirt until it was too late.

“Wait, what are you doing…!?”

“Punishing you for cheating.”

“Wait, hold on! Do-HOHOHOHON’T!!”


	85. Silver isn't so bad. (Hinanami)

“Nanami-chan. I know you’re upset about the Smash tournament, but you don’t need to be so hard on yourself…” Hajime said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Chiaki had been pouting their entire walk home and was refusing to say a word, and he’d had enough of the awkward silence between them. 

“I trained nonstop for months,” she grumbled, sticking out her lower lip further. “Then some n00b grabbed first place during a lag.”

“Silver isn’t so bad,” Hajime said in his feeble attempt to cheer her up. “And there will be other tournaments. I know you’ll win next time.” 

She said nothing, resigning to sulking. He sighed, wishing there was something he could do to help her feel better. As he pondered, his fingertips grazed her collarbones gently and he noticed her flinch a little. Smirking, he lowered his arms until his hands rested on her waist. He pinched her ever so slightly and grinned when she nearly jumped.

“Hinata! Don’t!!”

Ignoring her protests, he lightly dug into her sides until he heard the first giggles escape from her lips. Those only spurred him on as he moved his hands towards her stomach and scribbled all over.

“AHAHAHHAHAA! Stop tihihihickling meeeee!”

Hajime paused while his arms were still wrapped around her and let her catch her breath. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her in tighter.

She let him hold her until her disappointment finally faded.

 

 


	86. Perfect timing. (Kaede/Shuichi/Kaito)

Kaede was walking down the corridor when she was almost run over by a frantic Shuichi, who barreled into her arms as she was rounding the corner.

“–Oof! Shu, what’s the big idea?!”

“Ka-Kaede!! Please, help me!!”

She held the trembling detective and noticed him staring back in the same direction he had just came from. She watched as Kaito approached from the other side hall with a devious glint in his eyes.

“Kaede!” He exclaimed as Shuichi backed up further into the pianist. “Perfect timing! Mind holding him for a minute?”

At first puzzled, it suddenly dawned on her what the astronaut had in mind. Her grip on Shuichi tightened as she slipped her arms under his biceps. He was now trapped in place with nowhere to run.

“Hey, wait! What are you- wait, no no no no noooo!!”

Once Shuichi realized his predicament, his struggles renewed as Kaito approached him with hands outstretched. He fought with all his might, but Kaede had a grip of steel and wasn’t letting go anytime soon. 

When Kaito reached him, his large hands instantly went for his underarms. He cackled loudly as his fingers danced around, poking all over his worst area. Kaito made little teasing sounds as he made his way down his waist, which seemed to make the detective laugh even harder.

“Gitchie gitchie goo! Thanks, Kaede! We make such a good team!”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAEHEHEHEDAHAHAY YOU TRAITOR!!!”

The pianist just smiled gleefully, happy to see two of her closest friends in such high spirits.


	87. You've left yourself open. (Hajime/Peko)

Hinata backed up nervously as Peko approached him with a glint in her eye that made his heart drop to his stomach.

“Peko…!” he cried out, voice cracking slightly. “Ho-hold on, you don’t have to do this!!”

The swordswoman just chuckled, keeping her red eyes on the reserve course student as she got closer and closer.

“Oh, but I must,” she stated cooly, “Now that you’ve left yourself open.”

Hinata’s back hit the wall. He had nowhere left to go. He knew trying to run was futile; she’d catch him in a heartbeat. His arms went to his sides protectively, although he knew it wouldn’t do much. 

Why did he think tickling Peko had been a good idea? Now he was in for it!

“Wait, don’t! I’m really ticklihihihish!!”

He buckled over with laughter as Peko’s hands explored his midsection. She dug into his sides and didn’t move, wiggling them incessantly as Hinata fell into hysterics. She smiled along with him, enjoying herself probably a little too much. 

“AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! OH GAHAHAHAHD!”

“Your defenses are weak, Hinata-kun,” she said in her own attempt to tease him. 

“MERRRRCEEHEEHEE!”

Peko gave him a few final squeezes on his thin waist before backing off, leaving him a crumpled, giggling mess on the ground. 


	88. Gotcha. (Amasai)

Shuichi was trapped. A playful round of wrestling with Rantaro had ended with the ultimate adventurer pinning him face down on the bed with his wrists held tightly with both hands. No matter how much he squirmed, he couldn’t break free for the life of him. Rantaro was stronger than he looked. 

“Gotcha,” the green-haired boy crooned in his ear, making Shuichi shiver in anticipation.

“Ooookay, you win, you can let me go now…” he half whined, half begged.

“Not yet, I wanna see something real quick.”

Rantaro let go of his wrists, but in his current position Shuichi couldn’t see where they went next. He started to get very,  _very_  nervous.

“What? What are you-OOHAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAA! Rantaro nooooOOOHOHOHO!!”

Shuichi’s sudden burst of maniacal laughter was due in part by Rantaro spidering his hands on both sides of his body. All he was doing was lightly scratching his bare skin, but Shuichi acted like he was being poked by hot skewers. He clenched his arms by his sides and shook his head back and forth but couldn’t stop Rantaro any more than he could stop himself from laughing.

“Jeez, Shu, you’re so ticklish,” Rantaro chuckled in his velvet voice. Getting teased only seemed to make Shuichi scream louder. He felt Rantaro’s hands drift upwards and dig into his ribs, causing him to squeal like a piglet.

“EEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEE! STOOOOHAHAP!  _Icanttakeitpleeheeheezzzze_!”

Rantaro heeded his cries, but didn’t exactly let up. He traded hard pokes for soft strokes, drawing lazy lines up and down his exposed back from shoulder blades to the end of his spine. He noticed little goosebumps on Shuichi’s skin and leaned down to kiss them gently. The detective giggled cutely, more so when he felt the softness of Rantaro’s lips on his back.

“You’re adorable,” Rantaro whispered.

Shuichi turned bright red, grateful that his boyfriend couldn’t see how frazzled he looked.


	89. Not ticklish. (Amasai)

“Are you sure you’re not ticklish  _anywhere_?”

“Nope. Not that I know of.”

Saihara rested his hands on Amami’s chest and pouted in disappointment. His boyfriend hadn’t reacted to his touch at all, even though he’d gotten him in all of the normal ticklish spots people had. He made no sound when he poked his underarms, nor when he drew circles into his tummy. He didn’t even fight when he dug into his ribs, which was usually people’s worst spot. Saihara was at a loss.

Defeatedly, the detective slumped down beside him and sighed.

“I guess some people really aren’t ticklish,” he said dejectedly. He traced a path from Amami’s shoulder to neck absent-mindedly, not really trying to tickle him at this point but just exploring his body a bit more.

“Heh… hehe… guess so,” Amami said, twitching ever so slightly. Saihara took note, and lingered around his ear for a moment. He fluttered his thumb over his lobe and trailed one finger down his neck, watching him as he squirmed and giggled quietly. When he reached his collarbone he was almost shocked to hear Amami squeal and jump, scrunching his shoulders and arms together in attempt to protect the sensitive area.

“Eeheehee!”

Saihara sat up and stared at him with a mischievous smirk. Amami’s eyes grew wide as he began to protest.

“Wait, Sai, hold on…! Not thEHEHEHERE!”


	90. Luckiest man in the world. (Amasai)

“Eheeheeheehee! Rantahahahrooooo! Noooooo!”

All Shuichi could do was giggle as Rantaro danced his perfectly manicured nails over his collarbone and onto his neck. The tickles were light and fluttery and soft, which made them even more maddening for the extremely sensitive detective.

“You’re so cute, Shu,” Rantaro crooned in his smooth velvet voice. “You’re ticklish  _everywhere_. I’ve never met someone that goes so crazy just from a few light touches.”

“I knohohohoow!!” cried the black-haired boy, scrunching up his shoulders in a vain effort to protect his neck. “Now pleeheeeze stahahap!!”

“Hold on… I’m almost done,” The adventurer commanded softly. “It’s not often I get to hear you laugh like this. I wanna enjoy it as long as possible…”

His voice trailed off as he floated his hands down to his underarms and poked about, delighting in the way Shuichi jumped and squealed at every touch. A smile permanently stretched across his face, and a reddish tint right below the surface of his cheeks. He looked completely and utterly adorable. Rantaro melted at the sight.

Alas, he finally let up and let his poor boyfriend breathe. He traced his hands down his chest, which still made him twitch a little. When Shuichi closed his eyes he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. The weakened detective sighed in pure bliss.

At that moment, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	91. Car ride. (Kaede/Shuichi/Kokichi)

Shuichi tried to make himself comfortable as he found himself sandwiched in between two of his closest friends in Kaito’s cramped Toyota Camry. Kokichi was on his left, staring out the window with a blank expression, and Kaede was on his right, smiling joyfully as she tapped her fingers to the beat of her music. He could hear upbeat pop music playing from her headphones. 

They had a long way to go before they reached their destination, even though they’d already been in the car for three hours, and he was feeling a bit anxious. Boredom was setting in, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Kokichi tried to spice things up in his own demented way.

“I’m booooooored,” the purple-haired boy said, as if on cue. “Shumai, play a game with me.”

“We already played all of the car games I know,” the detective responded. “And you said you were tired of those.”

“Boooooo… you’re boring too…” Kokichi complained. “I should’ve ridden with Gonta instead… he’s more fun to mess with than the likes of  _you_.”

He emphasized that last word as he poked Shuichi’s side, causing him to flinch and let out a breathy “haaaa”. 

“Don’t do that!!” Shuichi hissed as he covered his sides protectively. He didn’t like the look Kokichi was giving him, or the smirk that was spreading across his gremlin-like face.

“Don’t do  _what_?” The supreme leader teased. “This?”

He poked him again, this time right below the ribs, and smiled gleefully when Shuichi not only jumped but let out a pig-like squeal.

“S-stop!!”

His cries went ignored as Kokichi added in another finger, jabbing into the parts of his torso that were left open every time Shuichi moved. Pretty soon, the raven-haired boy was making a symphony of giggles and sputters, twisting his body in a weak attempt to avoid the tickly touches. 

Unfortunately for him, this caught the attention of Kaede.

“Quit elbowing me, Shu!” She complained as she took a headphone out of one ear. “What are you even doing?”

“I’m sahahahree! He won’t stop tiHIHIIHCKLING meeheehee!”

Kokichi leaned over to face Kaede with a huge grin and didn’t stop poking the giggling detective.

“He makes all sorts of funny noises when you poke him!”

“No I dohohohon’t!!”

Kaede’s scowl quickly melted into a devious smile when she realized what was going on. Usually, Shuichi felt relaxed whenever he saw the sunny expression on her face, but now he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“Oh, yeah? I bet I can make him scream even louder.”

Before he could protest, Shuichi felt two hands squeeze his lower sides and screeched at the sudden sensation. It was much worse than the playful poking that came from Kokichi and sent electric shocks throughout his body.

“WAHAHAHAIT! Nooooooo! StahAHAHAP!”

Kokichi, feeling spurned, was only motivated to prove Kaede wrong.

“Nuh uh! He was louder when I was tickling him!”

On top of the squeezy-side tickles came more poking and prodding. Although his arms were stuck firmly to his sides, Kokichi found a way to burrow his fingers into his pits and dig into the ticklish skin there. Shuichi laughed hysterically and contorted his body in all directions, nowhere to go while being attacked from both sides.

“What the hell’s going on back there?” Kaito finally piped up from the driver’s seat when Shuichi’s giggles reached too high of a decibel. His eyes reflected in the rear view mirror.

“Nothiiiiing… we’re just torturing Shuichi~!” sang the gremlin as he wormed his hands onto Shuichi’s stomach.

“KAITOHOHOHO! Help meeeeee!”

Kaito just shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. He looked at the clock on the dashboard and knew they wouldn’t arrive to their destination for at least another two hours.

He wondered if Shuichi would hold out until then, but from the sounds of his high pitched laughter and the mischievous grins on Kokichi and Kaede’s faces, he knew it was unlikely.


	92. A little sensitive. (Amaguji)

Amami stood above the bed and gazed down at Shinguji, who had all four limbs tied to the corners of the posts and was completely immobile.

“You alright so far?” He asked lovingly as he placed a hand on his thigh. He felt Shinguji shiver beneath his touch.

“Yes… I’m fine,” the anthropologist stated blankly.

Amami moved his hand upwards, resting his palm on Shinguji’s stomach. He saw him inhale sharply.

“You seem tense. Why is that?”

“I’m… I’m just a little… sensitive… there…”

Amami smirked as he curled his fingers.

“Is that so?”

He spidered his hand on his belly, causing Shinguji to burst into loud cackles. He pulled at his restraints and tried to twist away, but the ropes held firm. He was trapped, and at the mercy of Amami’s touch.

“GAHAHAHA! Nooooo!”

“I think that’s an understatement. You’re  _really_  fucking ticklish.”

Amami added his other hand and attacked his sides, gently skittering his nails under Shinguji’s shirt and stroking the soft skin there. The anthropologist was nearly screaming.

“AAAAGH! AmamEEHEEHEE!”

The adventurer smiled joyfully as he played his boyfriend like an instrument, delighting in his uproarious laughter and his involuntary spasms. 

He was going to have  _a lot_  of fun with this.


	93. Two brain cells. (Leon/Makoto/Togami)

“Would you two kindly shut your traps? Some of us would like to use more than two of our brain cells today.”

Naegi and Kuawata’s laughter died down once they heard Togami’s scathing remark. The baseball player rolled his eyes obnoxiously, unseen by the progeny from behind his hardcover day-trading book. Sure, they were in a library, but that didn’t mean he had to be such a dick about it.

The two of them looked at each other, and then at Togami. Without saying a word they both pounced on him. Kuwata grabbed his arms and held them in place as best as he could with Togami struggling like he was. His book plopped on the ground and laid there indignantly. 

“-Hey! What’s the meaning of this? Get your filthy, commoner hands off- mmmm, mmm!! Wait! Nnn, nnnnno!!”

His words were caught in his throat once Naegi’s hands found their way to his ribs. He began his assault by poking him at random, seeking out weak points. He noticed him twitch more when his underarms were touched, so he stayed there for a whole.

Togami was fighting against his reflexes, sucking in sharp breaths of air every time Naegi touched his torso. They could see how badly he wanted to laugh, but his pride prevented him from breaking. It was almost better that way; seeing him bite his lip in agony and hearing him make all sorts of throaty sounds was borderline comical.

“What’s wrong? You seem kinda jumpy today,” Naegi teased as his hands skittered up his sides and back down his waist.

“NNNFF! F-F-Fuck!!”

“I guess even the great Togami Byakuya is no match against our two brain cells,” Kuwata mocked him with a smirk.

His only response was an involuntary smile and something akin to a giggle.


End file.
